A Soul Changer
by Comegician1
Summary: A random Loki story i started whilst revising. Set after avengers and is about Nick fury's niece, Leia. Loki/OC SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day that I start my new job. It's not a normal job; I'm going to be working with the Avengers and SHIELD. You see, I'm Leia Fury, Nick Fury's niece. So I've been brought up to fight bad people. My mother died at birth and my dad is unknown. Nick was cool enough to bring me up and seeing as I just turned 21, he thought I was old enough to make my own decisions. I'm a black belt in 5 different martial arts, genius and have perfect aim using guns and bow and arrows. I'm also rather talented in sword fighting. So really, I'm better than most SHIELD agents put together and probably better than Hawkeye. I would have helped when the trouble started in New York 6 months ago but I was told I wasn't allowed. I never did get told any details about it. I was in Hawaii at the time so I didn't care too much.

I was currently at Stark towers waiting for Nick to send a Helicopter. Tony was getting some whiskey for the two of us. Tony and I are like best friends despite what Nick tells us. He handed me a glass as we heard a Copter land on the roof. Tony got in his suit just to be an arse because he knows Steve hates the thing. I started walking to the elevator until I remembered my hat and emergency bag. It was in case I had to stay at the base for long period of time. I quickly ran back, not spilling the whiskey and picked up the hat, putting it on my head. I gently placed the bag over my right shoulder. When the elevator stopped at the roof, I ran out to Steve. He gave me a weird look and I flipped him off. I pointed to my hat.

"Look Steve, I'm the Captain, you just weren't working out." I laughed and everyone joined me. I noticed the pilot was Natasha and next to her was Hawk. Tony appeared next to me quite silently for a man in a metal suit. He turned me to face him as he wasn't much taller than me and looked me dead in the eye.

"Leia, you do realize it's just a Pirate hat. It doesn't make you a pirate or a captain, though you look better than Captain Spandex here." I grinned and climbed inside, sitting down in the far back. I drank my whiskey and rested my hat on my face. Everyone was talking until Nick came through on the radio thing.

"Avengers you're not going to like this, especially Hawk. Thor's back." I was far more confused than everyone else was, even more so when everyone's faces went pissed off.

"Does that mean Loki's back with him?" Steve asked.

"I'm afraid so. Thor wants to see his girlfriend, meaning Loki has to stay at the base and I need a babysitter for the green pixie, any volunteers?" I jumped up.

"ME!" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but I shrugged them off and did a happy dance.

"That's sorted although I don't agree on letting Leia watch him. Leia be careful, I can tell you two will get along fine just by what he's wearing." I grinned then my face fell. I looked to Tony for confirmation, he nodded.

"Can someone explain the silent conversation here?" Hawk asked with a huff.

"Little Leia here has a thing for Weird clothing and leather." He looked at me briefly. "And a certain Loki does that in one." Hawk laughed surprising us all. I raised an eyebrow at him but then turned to Natasha.

"Tasha, please tell me he's ugly or at least looks really old." She gave me a sad smile and shook her head. I fell to my knees and pulled out my phone. I dialled Nick's number and he answered straight away.

"Nick, Do me the biggest favour ever!" He sighed.

"What is that?"

"Get Loki in a tweed suit" everyone around me burst out laughing, even nick let out a chuckled. Someone in the background sniggered quietly, I guess that's Loki. "NOW!"

"Sorry Leia No can do. Anyway I thought you would like his Asgardian clothing, it's very... You!"

"Wait, Asgardian? We're actually talking about the Norse god of Mischief Loki? Fucking hell nick! You're signing my death warrant!" He laughed and ended the call. Everyone else was in stitches by now. I just got up and found Tony's emergency Rum. We landed just as I opened it. I walked out slowly after everyone else trying to sort my hat out. Once sorted, I took a big swig from the bottle and looked at a fast approaching Nick with two strangers behind him. One had Blonde hair and was very muscular and Eww. The other had black hair, green eyes and lots of leather. I started to down all the rum until Nick tried to grab it. I made a run for it and ended up with everyone chasing me. I drank the rest of it and ran back to Nick. I looked quickly at Loki and groaned, closing my eyes. I removed my hat and bandana then tied the banana over my eyes, like a blindfold. I put my hat back on and smiled, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Hello, I'm Leia, a suicidal SHIELD agent and also Nick's niece. You're obviously Loki. I'm supposed to watch you but unless you're in tweed and not leather I cannot do that. Sorry." I suddenly felt hands taking my bandana off whilst two others held my arms to my side. When it came off, I closed my eyes.

"Leia, you're going to watch him or I'll get banner to throw your Swords in to the sea." My eyes shot open in horror. I looked to where he was pointing and saw Banner holding my swords over the edge. I shook my head viciously until I gave myself a headache.

"Nick please, I'll watch him just give me them back!" He nodded over to banner and he soon came over handing me my sword belt. I placed it around my hips and took the swords out. I made a cross with them with Loki's throat in-between the blades. Saying he was shocked would be an understatement. I smiled mischievously at him and he grinned back. "Nice to meet you, Loki. I wish I could say the same to you Thor but I can't so I am ever so sorry." Thor grunted in disapproval and I removed the swords from Loki's neck and placed one in the sheath (I think it's called.)

"Pleasure's mine, I'm sure." He said smirking. I face palmed and looked at Thor evilly.

"You owe me big time, Arse. The weirdness, leather and looks I can deal with...Just but Arrogance? Noo!" I heard Tony try to hide a laugh from behind me so I spun around and held the sword to his arc reactor. "Trust me, Tony, I do not care whether you're my friend or not. Piss me off and try and get this out of your heart." He nodded and I removed the sword.

"Leia, be nice." I ignored nick and turned Loki, grinning.

"What d'you want to do?" He shrugged. "Hmm. I'm thinking maybe a trip to Germany." He smirked and nodded.

"Sounds... delightful!" He was practically glowing with happiness.

"No, not after what he's done." Nick argued. "Am I the only one think it's a really bad idea putting a very corruptible Leia alone with a very corrupting Loki?" everyone shook their heads.

"Hey! I'm not corruptible. Well I am but Loki can't corrupt me anymore." I stuck my tongue out then gave Loki a sword. "Want a sword fight?" He nodded and we moved away ignoring everyone. As I threw my belt off I saw Loki magically change into tight-ish black Leather trousers and a very nice skinny forest green t-shirt. I started cursing and that caused Tony to collapse laughing his conceited arse off. When I glared at him Loki tried to slash me but I blocked it easily. He looked slightly impressed and we carried on fighting for 10 minutes until he took my hat and had me with the sword at my throat. He leaned down to my left ear from behind.

"I win." He said and placed my hat back on my head. I smirked and discreetly grabbed my pistol. He slowly moved the Blade away enough for me to spin around and point the gun to his heart. He grinned and dropped the sword, hands up in defeat. I smirked and quickly picked up my swords.

"I'll think you'll find I win." I explain whilst we walked back to the group because somehow we had moved about 40 feet away. He shook his head, still grinning.

"You cheated." I stopped next to tony and just looked at Loki like he was stupid.

"Pirate!" I said in the most obvious and slightly sarcastic tone I could muster in my tired state. Thor looked at me shocked but then grinned. I stepped back, closer to Tony slightly freaked out. Thor blind to this turned to Loki and started chuckling.

"Brother, the first sword fight you lose, you lose to a mortal girl." Loki raised an eyebrow at his brother's childish sexist teasing.

"To be fair Thor, I did cheat. If it was just swords he would have won hands down." I shrugged it off and handed my swords back to banner. He took them with a smile on his face. The other avengers left with him leaving me, Loki, Thor, Tony and Nick.

"So Leia what did you mean he can't corrupt you... anymore?" Thor asked confused. Tony seemed interested too but Nick had to stop himself from laughing.

"Well in high school I had to do Norse mythology for 3 years. With all other god's chosen, I had to study this green fairy. And after a year, His mischievousness and evil started to rub off on me. After 3 years, I had to get kicked out of the school for letting a giant Boa Constrictor out into the classroom. Nick, you've got to admit it was an awesome prank and an even better expulsion meeting."

"Where in Norse Mythology did you get the idea from?" Thor asked genuinely interested.

"The Loki and Sigyn thing. I've got to say the paintings and drawings of you really did you justice... you're just as ugly as they make out." Loki hissed slightly, glaring at me. Tony put a friendly hand on his shoulder, smirking at me. My face dropped and I glared at him intensely.

"Don't worry Loki, she called me bad shit too but now we're best friends. It just means she likes you. Though I've seen the paintings she's on about and you really are ugly in them so maybe you'll be more than best friends." I flipped him off and him and Nick laughed. "What? I meant BFFs. Honestly!"

"Of course you did Tony (!)" I said with sarcasm dripping off every word. He looked between me and Loki then smiled.

"Okay I didn't but you two would make cute kids, Fucked up demi-gods but still cute. Wouldn't they nick?" we all turned to Nick waiting for an answer but he started talking to Thor.

"Whilst they talk, I'm going to get my bag. I have a feeling I'll be here a long time." I ran back to the Copter and searched for my bag until I found it on my seat. I opened it and took the small snake out of its case. It slithered up my arm and made its way onto my shoulder, resting there. I took the small bottle of Jack Daniel's out as well and opened it, drinking a little before getting out of the Aircraft. I lifted my hand to my shoulder and stroked my snake. The first person to see it was Loki, who ran up and petted it grinning. Tony was gobsmacked but grinned at the bottle. Thor and Nick smiled at a child-like Loki. I knew I had got away with keeping him here. "Loki this is Nexus, Nexus this is Loki, and He's a good guy... sometimes." When I said this I got weird looks off everyone including Loki but he soon understood when Nexus curled around his hand. "This is the child of the snake I let into the classroom. His name's Nexus. He understands everything you say somehow." I held my hand next to Loki's and he went back up to my shoulder.

"Wow... You know I never liked snakes but he is amazing." Loki breathed out still grinning. He looked so innocent for someone with such pain and who was the cause of so much terror and destruction. I turned back to Nick who smiled gratefully at me. I placed my bottle of JD on the floor and smiled back.

"So, Nick, how long am I 'watching' Loki for?" I shot a quick glare at Thor and a sympathetic smile to Loki as I jumped on his back. I can't imagine what it's like not being able to move without being watched, having to be locked up. It's probably a lot worse in Asguard because they're all so 'Perfect' there. "Oh and Loki, at some point I may end up using you as a teddy. It happens to everyone, Friend and foe." He laughed and nodded.

"Well it should be about 2 weeks, maybe longer if Loki's good. This is classed as his punishment as well but he gets freedoms if he's good." Thor explained. My face turned hard as stone. I jumped of Loki, taking Nexus off my shoulder and placing him on Loki's

"You treat him no better than you would a toy you hate. Is that what you think of your brother, blood or not, nothing but a toy. Oh yeah, He's a frost giant, enemy of Asguard. That's all he is to you, a toy, to twist and manipulate and destroy. I could carry on for ages but I do not think you're worth my time. You wanted to know what he feels like, why he's so mischievous. He is nought but a child in the shadow of another. You and Odin are rather pathetic in my eyes. You do not deserve to be king."

"Why do you hate me so much? We have only just met yet you judge me like you know everything." Thor argued back.

"I hate you because I know what he feels like, to not have your biological parents. I didn't have a choice in that matter, Loki did but Odin took that away from him to use him. I despise you, Thor Odinson, for you are nothing but an arrogant monster."

I took my hat off giving it to Loki and then I gave my gun to Nick. I just ran, the closer I got to the edge the faster I ran and as I reached the edge, I jumped, diving in the sea. I swam to a rock underwater and sat on it, just looking at all the sea life. A hammer-head shark swam towards me and I petted it, smiling when it leaned into my hand. A few minutes later as i was running out of air something came crashing into the water disturbing the shark which was swimming around me. I saw something crimson red and gold. Tony, I thought as the shark swam away. I pushed up heading for air before tony grabbed me and pulled me up. When he set me back on the ship, I took a deep breath. Nick ran towards me followed by Loki and a sorry looking Thor. I stood up, letting the water drip off me and sighed. Loki walked up to me and placed Nexus on my shoulder smiling almost gratefully. I returned the smile before turning to glare at tony.

"Why did you pull me out tony? I liked that hammerhead." Nick's eyes bugged out and I giggled a little bit.

"Hammerhead? Seriously Leia, you befriended a Hammerhead shark?" I shrugged it off as nothing.

"I befriended Tony stark, a shark is nothing." Tony and Nick laughed. Somehow as we talked I turned dry. It was cloudy so it had to be magic. I turned to Loki. "Thanks, Loki." He smiled and nodded. I felt Nexus go down my arm to my wrist. I held my hand for Thor to shake. He looked cautious but took and shook (Tehe it Rhymes). "Thor, I don't think I can ever like you but I will try not to offend you as long as you fuck off for as long as possible because Loki is a pretty cool dude, probably an amazing friend and drunk. He's also the first person Nexus has liked after me." I laughed as Nexus goes onto Thor's arm.

"What is he doing?" Thor asked worriedly. I smiled softly.

"He trusts you, he realises you're Loki's brother and won't hurt him. He's very big on family bonds." He visibly calmed and allowed Nexus slither his way up to his shoulder. I looked to Loki and motioned to him to get the snake. He smiled and held his hand to Thor's shoulder until it crawled its way onto the hand. I turned back to Nick. "Do I get my suite again?" He nodded. I jumped up and down clapping, having everyone laugh at me. As I settled down I picked up my bottle and took my hat off Loki's head, placing it on mine and turned to everyone else. "This is where we bid you farewell Thor and Nick because I and Tony need to do some... Searching? Yeah Searching. I have to watch Loki so he's coming too. Bye!" I pulled Loki along as me and Tony ran, both knowing where we were going without talking.

Soon after we found ourselves at the door of my suite, I say mine but really it's mine and Tony's. Although I have only just become a SHIELD agent, it doesn't mean I haven't been here before. Nick gave me and Tony a whole suite with 3 bedrooms and the main room; we turned into a games room. The kitchen was used to hold munchies and alcohol. In one- it was built for us. The rooms were decorated my favourite colours, Black and green, apart from Tony's.

We put in the pass-code and ran straight to my bathroom, ignoring the strange looks from Loki. I was lifted by Tony and I removed a loose ceiling tile. He lifted me higher so my head poked inside and I saw our alcohol stash. I picked up 3 bottles of absinthe and gave them down to Loki. I replaced the tile to make it look like nothing happened here. When tony put me down, we grabbed a bottle each and walked out collapsing on my bed. I cursed and joined them, between them.

"You know, I'm starting to hate that rule now." I said to tony and swallowing some, pulling a weird face. He laughed.

"I know, because we always end up in your bed." He said casually earning even more weird looks from Loki.

"We made this rule, your room for the night is where you collapse and it's always here. But now there are three I'm going to have to kick one of you out." I explained to him. He smirked and fell back drinking his entire bottle. I raised an eyebrow at this. He just giggled a little. I just shook my head and drank the rest of mine. I turned to Tony and he had finished his. I jumped off the bed stumbling slightly. "I'm going to annoy Steve, you two coming?" they nodded viciously and ran to the door. After a few falls and stumbles, we found ourselves outside the suite laughing. I took their hands in mine and we started walking, our arms swinging.

10 minutes later, we found Steve in the gym beating up a defenceless punching bag. Loki had the same idea and we ran up to it hugging it. Tony fell on to the floor at the sudden movement and Steve laughed at him. I pouted at the meanness of him and thought to do something about it.

"Nexus see if Tony's alright and attack Steve if he laughs again." Steve spun around, looking at me shocked. His face paled when Nexus slithered his way down Loki's leg and onto Tony's hand. I turned my attention back to the punching back and stroked it. "What has he done to you?" i fell back tripping over my feet and grabbed Loki's arm but due to the alcohols effect, he came down with me. When i hit the floor with Loki on top of me, Natasha, Bruce and Hawk thought to walk in. Our heads snapped towards the door and the three very shocked avengers.

"This is not what i expected to see." Natasha whispered. The other two nodded silently, still in slight shock. Loki's head dropped onto my left shoulder as he started laughing. I slapped his shoulder lightly but he carried on.

"Neither did i." A new voice said. I looked back over to see Nick holding up Tony who himself was laughing as much as Loki. I sighed and pushed Loki off. When i stood up, i walked over to Tony and punched him in the face. He held his cheek shocked. I then hugged him and looked innocently back at Nick.

"It wasn't what it looked like. Ask Steve, I tripped, fell and pulled Loki down with me. I was not going to get it on with him here. I'm not going to anywhere for that matter." When Steve nodded agreeing with me, Nick seemed pleased with this and just walked out, not saying anything more. I sighed in relief and looked at Natasha who still didn't believe me.

"That didn't happen, did it?" I nodded and smirked at her confusion.

"What i said was true because we all know Steve wouldn't back me up on anything that wasn't true. I just wasn't complaining, most likely due to absinthe or the fact he's wearing leather trousers." They looked at me weird. "What? I'm English, i speak our language. And to the absinthe part, Tony made us." I ignored the non-believing trio and walked over to Loki and helped him up. In the end, we ended up holding each other up. It would be rather funny if they didn't think something was going on.

"Okay I'm just going to say what I think; you two would make an awesome couple, enemy or not." Natasha informed. I smiled but glared soon after. She didn't notice the smile and held her hands up in surrender. "Kiss and we're gone." I looked at her expressionlessly but shrugged it off as nothing when Loki grabbed my chin, turning my head to face him. I got the most delightful surprise when our lips met. My eyes fluttered shut as i responded to the soft sensual kiss. After a few seconds we pulled away and looked at the group with our Poker-Faces on, acting like it didn't affect us. I raised an eyebrow at them, making them leave. I walked over and pushed Tony's jaw, shutting his gaping mouth. He shook his head a little and pouted.

"I need a drink." I nodded matching his spoken thoughts. We made it back to the suite quickly, as i was being carried by Tony and he ran. I got three bottles of vodka and took a quick shower, changing into shorts and one of Tony's t-shirts, whilst the other two took a shower and came back in wearing just basketball shorts. I ran out quick opening the suite door in case someone needed us. When i got back, I crawled into my bed to be soon joined by Loki on my left and Tony on my right.

I took a bottle off tony, taking the lid off and raised it. I looked at them both, "To alcohol, without which i would have committed suicide from having to put up with Tony for so long." Loki laughed and clinked his bottle with mine at the same time Tony poked me and clinked his too. i started to down the vodka, slowly lowering myself on the pillow. Tony copied and soon fell asleep. I laughed at his unconscious state but slowly started to fall asleep myself. I was soon pulled out of it when Loki, grabbed my hips, pulling me onto him so i was straddling him, our faces inches apart. He smirked.

"And they thought I'd be corrupting you." He mused and flipped us over so he was on top.

"You are." I barely got out before his lips collided with mine with so much passion it was unbelievable. The weirder thing was i responded with just as much ferocity. It was strange, the feelings alcohol brought out in people, Strange and exhilarating. The freedom of a life without a conscience is brilliant. It allows you to do things you wouldn't do in your right mind; like kiss Loki. After a few minutes, we pulled away for air, both breathing heavily. Hmm. Good to know i can do that to a god. I smiled slightly making him grin and rest his head against mine, closing his eyes.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips before lying back down beside me and pulling me into him. As i lay my head on his chest, he played with my hair making me very sleepy. When i cuddled into him more, i heard my phone go off. I groaned annoyed at it's bad timing.

"Jarvis, what is the message and who from?" I said sleepily.

"Message: Goodnight, Lovebirds and Tony. From Bruce"

"Fucking arse." Was the last thing i said and heard before i fell into a dreamless boring sleep. I know one thing for sure is that I'm going to have to kill everyone if they piss me off.

A.N. You know what i've noticed? This story has no Reviews or anything! I know it's complete but if sequel is wanted i need feedback guys :D Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

"Leia Fucking Fury!" Someone shouted, waking me up. As i shot up, I felt three things around me; 2 arms belonging to both Tony and Loki, and Nexus around my wrist. Shit! I forgot about him during yesterdays drinking after the Steve thing. I saw all the avengers and Nick standing there. I grinned widely at the pissed off faces but it fell when i was pulled back by Tony. I just burst out laughing waking both men up. Loki sat up with a smirk on his face and it turned into a massive grin when he noticed everyone, I even seen Thor and a mystery woman at the back. I guessed it was this Jane Foster. When Tony sat up, he grabbed three Jack Daniels shot bottles, handing one to each of us. We ignored the glares and weird looks from the group and downed the shot, waking up fully. Tony was the first to say anything and Tony being Tony; He had to say something inappropriate.

"Leia, I've got to say my t-shirt looks better on you." He chuckled and got out of bed whilst i leaned back against the headboard. Everyone noticed the t-shirt then looked at a topless Tony and jumped to conclusions. Nick's eyes looked like they were going to fall out, to which I face palmed. Tony walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out two of his button up shirts; one white, one black. "Which one, Black or White?" I thought for a second whilst putting Nexus on Loki and getting up before answering,

"Black looks great on you, It makes your body look Fine!" He nodded and grabbed jeans and stuff, walking into the bathroom. I turned my attention back to Nick who had calmed down a lot when he realised Tony has Clothes in here. "So Nick what can we do for you? Oh and Bruce, Send me a text like that again and I'll piss you off so much you'll go hulk." He nodded and walked out.

"Well, This is Jane Foster; She and Thor will be staying here so they need a room. I was wondering whether anyone was using the 3rd room here?" I looked at Loki who looked rather comfy in my bed and shook my head, sighing. "Good, which one is it?"

"The one next to here. I hope one of you can cook because we haven't used the kitchen in at least 2 years and please, No fucking without having Loki make the room soundproof." Everyone laughed and Jane blushed. "Awww But seriously, you might see a lot of Naked Tony." Everyone cringed and I laughed, getting up and walking in my bathroom. I saw that the shower was on, so i just grabbed my phone and walked out shouting, "Tony, Thor and Jane are having the 3rd room." I laughed when i heard him swearing.

"Okay, I don't think I'm the only one freaked out here so I'm going to go. I don't want to see Leia and Loki kissing again." Steve said and ran out the room along with Hawk and Tasha. Nick glared at me but i just shook my head and held my hand for Jane to shake. "Hello Jane, I'm Leia. Have they told you anything about me?" She nodded.

"Urmm... you Like leather and weird clothes. You love green and black. You have a snake." She said looking at Nexus on Loki, "You were a fan of Loki in High School. You're a genius and also the only one that can put up with Tony without going insane." I nodded proud that they only told her the good things. I walked over to Loki and picked up Nexus, Taking him back to where Jane was.

"Jane, Nexus. Nexus, Jane. She's Thor's girlfriend but she's Nicer." I held my hand out near her shoulder and he slithered onto it, poking her cheek with his forked tongue. "He likes you! just to be clear, they've told you the only good thing about me apart from the ninja and brilliant sword fighter part. Oh and I have a friendly hammerhead swimming around this base." I got the reaction I wanted when she coughed in shock, eyes bugged out.

"Oh come one, She's only just got here. Let her settle in before you mess with her head. Thor wouldn't like that now, would you brother?" Loki taunted as he walked up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. Nick narrowed his eyes at the gesture, making Loki smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't it your job to mess with her? I like her, she's nice. And Nick, We haven't kissed. I'd rather kiss Tony." Nick gave me a disbelieving look just as Tony came out in just a towel. He looked Jane up and down before looking at Thor, smirking.

"Thor, You did good, My friend!" We laughed and Thor looked a little confused. I shook my head and he left it. "So what's this about you kissing me?"

"I said I'd rather kiss you than Loki." He grinned and walked over to me, grabbing my chin lightly. He gave a long-ish peck on my lips and leaned next to my ear.

"You owe me." He whispered and pulled away, walking back into my bathroom. My eyes followed him in shock mixed with a little hatred for good measure. Everyone else's reactions were pretty much the same, minus the hate. Jane was the first one to speak up, breaking everyone out of their trance-like state.

"Well, I've got to say; You and Loki are rather adorable together. You've even got the same emerald eyes and Black hair." She cooed making Thor and Nick study us both until realisation hit them both. Loki hugged me from behind, laughing a little in the nape of my neck.

"You know, I never noticed that before and I've definitely never seen Loki like that!" Thor explained pointing at the very comfy Loki. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief whilst Nick smiled a little I placed my hands on Loki's and he pulled me a little closer.

"Nick I'm going to say now, I am not with Loki. Although, Jane is the 2nd person to say we're cute together. Thor, has he ever had chance to prove he's a nice guy deep down?" Thor shook his head and looked down shamefully. I sent a sorry smile to Jane, she nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to settle in, Leia can I talk fully clothed but his shirt wasn't done up. I picked up Nexus off Jane and placed him on Tony. I removed Loki's arms and he walked out along with Thor and Tony. I looked at Jane and smiled.

"I'm guessing you need clothes because they haven't sent for yours yet?" She nodded. I gestured around the room. "Take what you want. That's what happens. That's why I end up wearing Tony's shirts." I explained, picking out a white shirt of Tony's, black short jean shorts and a white bikini. She smiled and I walked into my bathroom, taking a quick shower. I got dressed and grabbed some sunglasses plus my phone. I walked into the main room to find everyone there. I put the glasses on and slipped some black sandals. I also picked up my military styled gothic hat, placing it on my head slanting slightly. "Jane, want to meet the hammerhead?" She shook her head, fear evident on her face. "Fine, you're looking after Nexus though. Come on Loki, Tony."

After five minutes of walking and talking, The three of us found our way outside to the exact same spot as yesterday to find nick standing there. I sent the guys away and walked to nick on my own, slightly worried about what he wanted to talk about. I tilted my head in a questioning manner and he replied with a sigh.

"Leia, I'm just going to say it; If you do get with Loki and are happy, I will not stand in the way." I hugged him and he hugged back. A few seconds later, we pulled away smiling. He placed a loving hand on my shoulder. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt." I nodded and he gave me my swords. When I put the belt on, he walked away so I just made my way to the guys who were topless. I saw Tony's shirt on the floor but not Loki's. I laughed a little; Of course Loki would walk around Topless. How did I not notice? Although I wasn't complaining. He had muscles and a six pack but not too much that they were bulging like Thor's, and his height made it look better. He was wearing black Skinny jeans and Black converse. He looked good in them and his pale skin colour helped.

"Guys, what's with the lack of shirts?" They smirked.

"Is that a complaint or an enquiry?" Tony questioned, I sighed.

"An enquiry, so answer. Why?" I repeated as i stood between them, swords at the ready. Loki noticed this and moved away. It took Tony a while to figure out why.

"Well, it's sunny and Loki needs a tan..." I tilted my head at his pause. "And we both share a hatred or SHIELD agents, they're so stupid. So we're going to piss them off by covering all their stuff in whipped cream and pink paint." My face must have looked weird as it twisted in confusion.

"And what does being topless have anything to do with covering their stuff in Whipped cream and paint?"

"Well we don't want to cover our magnificent shirts in Pink paint." He said in a really camp voice. Loki started to giggle as he fell onto his back. I 'aah'd' when I realised they're both very drunk. Tony stood up and thrust a bottle of rum into my hand then ran off, arms waving everywhere. I shrugged it off and stated to drink the bottle. Whilst I drank, I held out a hand and helped Loki up. Within a minute, I was rather tipsy borderline drunk. Tony ran back seconds later holding for tubs of war paint and a bag. 2 tubs matching the colours of his suit and the other two; green and black. I kneeled to the floor and opened mine and Loki's, putting three stripes on my face; 2 black with a green in the middle. I repeated this on Loki and Tony pulled out three black skinny ties from the bag when I finished. We tied them around our heads whilst Tony pretended to be Rambo.

I picked up the bag and looked through it, finding many of Tony's specially made spray can with a larger nozzle. All of them filled up with whipped cream mixed with bright pink paint. I slung the messenger bag over my shoulder and turned to the two very drunk, awesome-looking guys.

"Ready guys?" They nodded. We ran through the carrier to the SHIELD agent dorms and got to work. After 46 beds, 12 wardrobes and every piece of clothing we could find, we end up covered in a lot and I ended up without the shirt. We burst out laughing at each other but were cut off when we heard shouting and swearing from the first dorm. We began running again and soon found ourselves in Bruce's lab. He was shocked to say the least when we tumbled through covering the floor in WC&PP.

"What's going on?" Bruce shouted looking confused and amused. We looked between him and our semi naked selves. He raised an eyebrow looking us all up and down.

"Well, the truth is Tony's a bad influence on both me an this innocent God of Mischief." Me and Loki put innocent faces on and pointed at Tony, saying exactly at the same time "He made us!" Tony stared at us in disbelief. I giggled making everyone else laugh. Our happy moment was ruined when I saw a machine gun being pointed at my head. I jumped in shock and fear. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Kid?" The agent was younger than me, no more than 19 and was pointing a gun at my head.

"Director Fury has ordered me to bring you three to him, guns at the ready." I chuckled as I stood up, pulling Loki and Tony along with me. I pulled my swords out giving one to Loki and i looked in the bag to find a dagger. I gave that to Tony. He smirked understanding me. The kid looked scared now.

"What's your name kid?" She lowered her gun slightly but enough not to kill me if she shot.

"Anna Chong."

"Well, Anna, Who did he ask for specifically?" I asked whilst inspecting my sword.

"Tony stark and a male and female most likely with him." I grinned and Loki's expression matched mine. We both knew she was new and didn't know either of us. I switched hands and held my right hand out to her.

"Anna, It'll be a pleasure to come with you. I am Agent Leia Fury and this handsome man is Loki, God of Mischief and lies, some times evil. depending on his mood. Maybe you've heard of us?" She visibly gulped, nodding and shook my hand. "Fantastic!" She directed us out and put her gun by her side. I waved to Bruce and joined arms with my two partners in crime as soon as we exited the room. Tony let go soon after and walked up to the agent, poking her cheek, smiling.

"Look Leia! New jailbait!" Tony shouted happily.

I laughed but pouted because that was my nickname. HE walked over and pecked my lips. It's our new friendly gesture it seems and I'm not complaining. He pushed between me and Loki, putting his arms around our shoulders and started singing The Gummy Bear Song. By the time we found Nick, Loki had learned it and we were all singing. We were even joined by some agents who had nothing better to do; forming a march. It was quite hilarious. Anna stopped us and walked over to fury telling him of our arrival. I glared at the back of her head.

"Leia you know You're always my Jailbait." I laughed and shook my head.

"I know and you're always my Iron Man but you do realise I'm 21, I'm not classed as Jailbait anymore."

"I know, 5 years and 2 days since you were last English Jailbait. 3 year, 2 days since American Jailbait. My little Leia is all grown up. He fake cried. I hit his arm and we all quickly put our innocent faces on as Nick turned around, walking towards us. He was about to speak when Thor stormed in looking as if he was about to blow.

"why did you do it brother?" I raised my sword as fast as Loki did. Thor looked quite shocked.

"First of all if you look at us, you'll find out it was all of us. And second..." I explained but stopped as Jane and the Avengers walked in. I ran to her. "Nexus, Darling!" I noticed he was in my pirate hat on Jane's head. I switched hats with her and place my pirate hat firmly on my head and turned back to Nick. "It is I who cause that catastrophe and I alone shall take the blame." I looked around then back to Nick. "Or rum... Rum's good!"

"Will you stop quoting that damn film?" Tony shouted desperately and I smirked.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request... Means No."

Everyone burst out laughing giving us a chance to run and i didn't waste any time taking it. I was close to my suite when i heard someone running behind me. I took the chance at looking back and saw it was Loki running around the corner followed by gun shots. I grabbed his hand when he approached me and we ran together. I shouted at Jarvis to open the door and when he did, we ran straight into my room, locking the door. Loki did a cleaning trick/spell and I quickly got dressed in Skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, green skinny tie and a black waist coat. I rolled up the sleeves as I saw Loki buttoning up a black shirt. I also put on socks and my black Doc Marten's. Loki threw a black and green studded belt to me and I raised an eyebrow. he shrugged.

"it goes with the rest." I nodded agreeing with him and pick up my top hat that was laying next to my bed. I combed my hair and placed Nexus on my head, covering him with the hat.

"Jarvis, where is everyone?"

"I'm not allowed to Divulge such information, Miss Leia." I sighed.

"They're outside the door pointing guns at it aren't they?"

"Yes, Miss Leia. That they are."

"Thanks Jarvis." I turned and studied Loki. "You're missing one thing, one minute." I ran off, crawling under my bed. When I found it, I grinned and pulled it out with me. I jumped to my feet and shown him. It was my mothers and I was handed it but no one else is allowed to see it. It had been passed down for generations, since Viking times and hasn't gained as much as a scratch. On the case, it had runic writing inscribed in gold. I once translated it into English and it read 'For the misunderstood child of the universe.' I think it's a bit too much of a coincidence that it said 'Universe' not 'earth and Loki isn't from earth. So it's a shot in the dark but I think it might belong to him.

"What's that?" Loki wondered as I placed the case on the bed gently. I had never seen it. it would never open. The only reason I know it's a staff is because that's what I was told.

"A staff, I think, That belongs to you." He smiled a little confused but grateful. He walked over and went to open it. I was about to explain that it doesn't open until he took the staff out, grinning like a madman. I picked up my bag that had my sketch book, pencils, iPad, phone and everything inside it.

"I though she forgot..." He whispered as he inspected the staff. I grinned and walked out of the room just to have guns and a hammer pointed at me. I held up my hands in surrender and leaned against the wall beside my door. I watched Thor drop his hammer in shock as Loki walked out with the staff in his hand, power oozing from him. I noticed he started to turn blue with red eyes. He also had markings on his skin. I stared in amazement. Everyone stared in fear.

"For The Misunderstood Child of The Universe." Everyone turned to me confused and scared. I shook my head and silently laughed. "The only thing of my mother's I have has been passed down for over 1000 years just to give to the Misunderstood Child of the Universe; Loki!"

"how can she have told the truth? She died, Loki! How can the dead tell the truth and future? Thor shouted at a grinning pale whit Loki. He still had the red eyes though.

"Simple, She was what she claimed she was; The guardian of a soul, My soul." He noticed our confused faces and explained. "Allow me to explain; When we were children, we met a girl. Lucy her name was. She claimed to be my guardian, to know my past present and future. I believed her. Thor however, did not. He didn't listen to her when she said I would let Frost giants into the palace on the day of his crowning. He asked for proof, giving her my staff. She said she would die holding it but I would be given it back by a Midgardian woman. One day, Thor was clumsy and knocked her off the bridge into the Chaos, she was holding my staff. When we ran to Odin, he told us a day later than she had died holding My staff. What we weren't told is that she passed it down to a human girl on her deathbed. All these years, I started to think she was lying until now." he gave a small laugh. "It also seems it absorbed some of the Chaos in the fall as it feels So. Much... Stronger! Strong enough I think, for a King."

Everyone by now wasn't paying any attention to me so I started to slowly walk away from the scene. I thought I had gotten away until I was pulled back into a solid, cold chest. Of course Loki would catch me. he spun me around to face everyone. I noticed the staff had turned into a dagger which was placed in his hand that was on my right hip. His other hand was on my left hip, slightly under the shirt tracing circles on my skin with my thumb. I shivered at his cold touch and he just pulled me closer. I looked at Thor, he genuinely looked scared and so did everyone. To their surprise, I grinned. I did the only thing I could do at the time, Laugh and quote, this time Donna Noble from Doctor who.

"Ahhh the universe has been waiting for me!" Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. I smiled sheepishly. "Wrong time to quote? yeah... wrong time to quote." I mumbled to myself earning more weird looks but I could tell Tony wanted to smile but tried to stay serious for once in his life. So he settled with a small serious smirk. Tasha and Jane looked at us scared gooey-eyed. For an assassin and the girlfriend of Thor, they're a little too girly in some bad situations. I say bad but from where I'm standing it wasn't so bad.

"That it has, Love. And so have I. I have waited far to long to meet you but you didn't disappoint at all. Brother, do you remember what Lucy said would happen when I had the staff back." Thor's face paled. "You do! The time I get it back is the time Asgard gets a new King..." He put his head down so his cold breath tickled my neck and then tilted his head to the side to whisper in my ear "...and queen." I shivered in slight delight at the seductive tone in his voice. His accent making a lot better.

"But for that to happen, you have to change Loki. I will stand down as king and allow you to take my place. When you become a better man. You are fuelled with too much anger and pain to think straight as a king. you're also twisted and seek revenge by failing a fake goal then going back to finish the job. That is not a king. You think yourself above everyone because you are different. We are all different, Loki yet we are all the same." My mouth fell open in shock at how true what Thor said is. It got through to Loki too.

"Well, we're off for a holiday. Maybe I'll change." he said sarcastically. "We're going now, I was thinking maybe New York, maybe Alaska. Who knows? you probably will when you start watching the news. Tip: Go international. Bye!" He teased just as the floor disappeared and reappeared under me after a few seconds. The feeling of dizziness and sickness it gave me caused me to pass out on a bed fit for royalty.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on the most comfortable bed ever but i didn't want to stay awake so i snuggled into a source of heat and coldness which was what got me weirded out. I shot up wondering where i was then i remembered what happened yesterday. I looked beside me to find a very arrogant, very shirtless Loki. I glared at him and continued to inspect the Hotel room. It was quite expensive looking but definitely not American. IT seemed European and Loki hasn't been to any other country but Germany in Europe. So by deduction i say we're in Germany, probably Berlin.

I felt something on my foot so i looked down to find Nexus wrapped around it tightly. I laughed at the protectiveness of him. He was just to adorable. I turned back to Loki and glared a little before smiling. He chuckled at my mood swings. I sighed and fell back before snuggling into his chest. He wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer. I decided to question the reason as to why we're in Germany.

"Loki, why Germany?" he sighed and i looked up to see him looking quite conflicted.

"It was the first place that I tried to force my rule upon. If I've got to change then I've got to look back at my problems." He smiled sadly, "There is also a man here i need to see and apologize to." I raised my eyebrows in shock that he actually wants to change and say sorry.

"Loki, you are going to say sorry. You're already changing, though do not change to much to be King otherwise you will no longer be Loki but a stranger to all who know and love you." I hugged him as i said this. "Wait, who is the man and how're you going to find him?"

"He's an old man who stood up to me. The time in imprisonment his words got to me. He said they're always men like me who want to rule but shouldn't. And the searching part, He works at the building I visited before." I laughed a little and sat up.

"Loki, you do not realize and no one else seems to either that you should not need to change because you will become a better man without even trying. Mischief and evil is who you are and it's what makes you, you. Do not lose it because to put it bluntly, you're fun. If you turned like Thor, then I'd shoot your head off." We both laughed but he nodded solemnly, understanding every word I said. I smiled and got up, picking Nexus up from around my foot. I lifted him close to my face. "Hey little guy. Chill out, I'm fine. Loki, you do realise we'll be taken back to the base in less than 12 hours." He smirked and nodded. I picked up my bag making sure nothing was broken.

"Yupp, That's why we're leaving soon, get ready. Actually you'll be to long." He clicked his fingers and my hair was messy and my clothes were sorted. I looked at him dubiously but he just smirked and walked over to the door. I followed him with Nexus on my shoulder and walked out as he held the door open. I laughed, even with all the evil in the world he's still a gentleman. That's fucked up. As we walked out of the hotel, I noticed a strange looking man across the road. He was glaring at Loki. He was alright in the looks department for someone in their late 30's. I tilted my head at him but he disappeared which got me worried. I poked Loki's side as a worried expression made it's way to my face.

"Loki, there was a man over there glaring at you then he just disappeared." He noticed how worried I was and became anxious.

"What did he look like?" I took my sketch book and a pencil out and started quickly sketching the man as we continued to walk until we came to a museum type building. I put finishing touches on the picture and handed it to him, walking away the a vending machine. I took some money from my bag. Lucky I carried euros, dollars and Pounds in this bag otherwise I'd be fucked. I got a bottle of Dr. pepper and Ready Salted crisps. I placed the bottle in my bag and started munching on the crisps. I looked towards Loki and got very worried when I saw hate and fear on his face. I also saw a tear in his eye. Who was that man to do this to such a strong person?

He walked up to an old man who looked shocked at his appearance. They started talking, every so often one of them would smile. When Loki held his hand out for the man to shake my eyes widened in shock. He actually apologized? Fuck! That old man is a saint. I grinned but it soon fell as Tony walked in looking as conceited as usual. I sighed and noticed Loki also saw Tony. Tony was shocked when he saw the old man shaking Loki's hand smiling. Tony turned around and started walking to me holding his arms open. I ran up to him and jumped on him making him stumble back laughing.

"So Leia, what's Loki-licious doing with the old man he tried to kill?" I shrugged and smiled at the two men.

"Saying sorry." I looked at Tony's face when I pulled away and it was priceless. His eyes were about to fall out and I swear his jaw was about to dislocate. I waved my hand in front of his face but he didn't blink for several seconds. He was broken out of him unbelievable trance when Loki came over looking worried now. He held my sketch book tightly in his shaking hand. I walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek, making him look down at me. I smiled to him. "Who ever he is he can't hurt you, Loki." He sighed and closed his eyes as a small smile made an appearance on his pale, handsome face. I grabbed the cane I did not notice Loki was holding and inspected it. It was obviously the staff in cane form but it was also unique and magnificent. Nexus wrapped himself around my hand and the cane. A sudden burst of energy and power spread through me making me kneel gasping. I started seeing images of both the past and future. I think the worst one was a vision of Odin and a young Thor and Loki. Odin told them a story about the war with the Jotuns and Thor started bragging about when he's king he'll kill them all. Loki, who didn't know of his parentage, looked strangely scared and sad at the news. He probably had a gut feeling. I mean wouldn't you? Your 'brother' has blonde hair blue eyes and you have black hair green eyes. It's practically impossible. There was another that made me smile, it was Loki as King of Asgard, he wasn't hated and he treated people as his equal. He was a good man but he still was his mischievous magic self.

I collapsed on the floor, dropping the cane and started panting. I rolled onto my back to be faced with several faces; Some complete strangers worried if I was okay , Others being Tony and Loki. I saw a face looking down casually smirking. I recognised him from earlier and from a vision. I sat up making everyone move out the way. His smirk widened when I started moving back until I was against a wall. All I could hear was a voice in my head saying 'Teleport to base!'. All I could see was his monstrous red eyes and thought just that. After a nasty feeling of sickness me and Nexus who was still around my hand and cane which I hadn't dropped somehow.

I slowly stood up and looked around. soon after i realized i was outside and we were in the air, i had 20+ guns being pointed at me. I looked down and saw we were over Berlin. I stared in wonderful shock at my snake; His mouth was biting my finger but no pain came, only strength and power. He released me and crawled onto my wrist. I stumbled back from the shock of the guns still pointed at me. The avengers came out mouths gaping along with Nick. I saw him again behind them all, still grinning and that pushed me off the edge, quite literally. Nick's face as i fell was scared and worried but also very, very pissed off. When i realized i was falling to a certain doom I started shouting.

"Nexus my wonderful magical snake please save us." I got nothing but the voice saying in my head again 'Levitate'. It repeated the word until i realized it wanted me to think about it. I thought about levitating until i came to a sudden stop at 3 feet above the ground. I broke the thought and fell painfully to the floor. I saw Loki and Tony run out looking more worried than i did the whole fall. I stood up brushing myself off and then i turned to my snake. "Is the voice you Nexus?" He bobbed his head making me laugh and hug him and my hand to my chest gently. "thank you, friend!" He flicked his tongue out and slithered his way around my neck. I looked up when Tony noticed me, he was holding a phone to his ear but dropped it as he stared at me like a ghost. I had to laugh as i ran up to them both hugging them together.

"HOW? I just got told by Clint that you fell off the Helcarrier." He looked more than clueless and it was just adorable. I pinched his cheeks and turned to Loki who looked confused then started smirking. Tony noticed this and looked at him pissed. "Why are you smirking? she nearly died!" Me and Loki laughed together whilst i held their hands, teleporting us back up. When we appeared Tony dropped to the floor dry heaving but Loki giggled a little and hugged me from behind. It felt natural there in his arms until i realized everyone was staring at me wide eyed. I saw banner holding whiskey so i ran to him.

"Brucey! is that an apology for that damn text?" He nodded smirking slightly making me slap his head and run off with the bottle. I drank almost all of it before i got a idea to test these powers or magic that i have. I held the bottle in the air and thought 'Unlimited' after a couple of seconds it started to fill up and when i tried drinking it all it just refilled. "FUCK YEAH!" I screamed getting Tony's attention.

I ran to him and gave him the bottle nodding at him to drink it. He looked to me and smiled, downing half of it before it came back. Tony' looked at the now full bottle in amazement before running around me praising me like i was god. I laughed at his immaturity before realizing the guns were still pointed at me. I looked calmly at them before waving my hand up making the guns hover high above there heads. I grinned and took the bottle off tony, giving it to Loki when he collapsed on the floor very drunk. I forgot about the guns making them fall and hit them on their heads. Everyone started glaring at me so i jumped off the edge again but this time making myself invisible and flying. As i walked beside Loki who knew i was there and he gave me the bottle whilst everyone was looking over the edge. I made myself visible again and laughed.

"Amazing trick, huh?" Everyone spun around staring at me like i had 3 heads. Just to be funny i started tapping my head neck and shoulders, "Nope, i don't have 3 heads. Strange." Tony giggled along with me and Loki, getting glares off Nick. Thor was grinning, probably more confused than anyone. I was in a fun mood so i made a double of myself whilst making the real me disappear. The faces on Loki and Thor when the double walked around were hilarious. Thor was still staring at me when Banner turned to him.

"What're you staring at, Thor?" He asked as i saw Jane walked up still wearing my hat. Whilst the double sat on the ground with Tony i ran up to her and grabbed my pirate hat back and gave Loki the Top hat which was still invisible. He glared at me.

"Leia! you know i don't like hats, especially invisible ones." Everyone looked at the double then back at Loki, thinking he's crazy. I turned the hat visible and everyone gasped. I laughed and the lack of focus turned me visible and got rid of the double. I looked at Loki and shrugged.

"I didn't but i do now!" I giggled "Nick, what's up?" i said with pure innocence knowing he couldn't refuse or be angry at me He sighed and face palmed, letting his hand drag slowly down his face.

"You two, get in the cage now!" We giggled and I down some whiskey then passed the bottle to Loki, jumping on his back. He laughed and drank a lot, smirking at everyone. we were just about to walk away and to the cage when Tony jumped up and stumbled his way towards us. Nick groaned loudly making everyone burst out laughing. "Take the drunk along with you." And that's what we did. We spent all night messing around getting drunk and fighting with each other. At one point i even made a game of Twister appear. Every game we played i won. I can't exactly remember when i passed out but all i know is it was on top of already passed out Toki!

**_  
****  
I'm just going to say now, Toki (Tony and Loki) Will be best friends, sorta. Tony has turned them both into alcoholics and Loki has turned them into tricksters. but it's all childish gaming. I hope i'll be able to update tomorrow but i might not as i'm running behind on my other stories! :D thanks for any support and please SHARE my stories on twitter and Facebook! much appreciated! - Comegician1**


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking around the base at 8:30 trying to get rid of my terrific hangover but nothing seemed to work. I Had taken paracetamol but they had no affect. I walked into the gym and saw Natasha and Steve going at it again. I swear they don't do anything but fight during their free time. Although Natasha does spend an awful lot of time with hawk but we all knew they were going to get together at some point. It was just a matter of time. They both stopped fighting when I walked in and sat down next to the sound system.

I pulled in my iPhone to it and went thought the songs until I came to Fallen Angels - BVB. I don't like them. I actually despise them because they're fake and try to be KISS but that song gets to me. The lyrics I can relate to. Nexus slithering front my ankle and up on to the table hissing slightly. I smiled and waved my hand to get my work out clothes on which were a black skinny fit t-shirt and basketball shorts.

The two superheroes looked at me in shock and awe. I grinned and made the song play. I took a deep breath and motioned for them to bring it on. They looked at each other before attacking me. It was strangely easy to block and fight them off. I thought I'd sing a little.

"We're bored to death in heaven," I blocked Natasha's punch to my head and kicked her in the stomach making here fly across the room. "And down below in hell." I tripped Steve up and punched him in his face on the way down. I noticed hawk aiming an arrow at me in the corner. I smirked and did a double backflip missing the arrow. When I landed I roundhouse kicked him, knocking him out. "We only want to be our selves!"

We carried on like that until the song finished. It was simple for me to defeat them which had me slightly worried. The final move before the song finished was me kicking Steve and hawk in the chest knocking them both down and I finished it off with punching Natasha. The others thought that would be the best time to walk in. I casually walked over to the iPhone dock and unplugged my phone whilst taking a sip of water from the bottle I brought with me.

When I turned back to them, they all were shocked at the cuts and bruises on the three avengers who were slowly standing up with the help of Thor and tony. It was a quite hilarious sight so. I let out a chuckle and helped Natasha up who grinned but winced when her cheek hurt. I'm smiled sheepishly and turned to Nick who had a look of Fury(ironically) surprise and pride.

I saw Loki leaning against the door frame with his arms folded and he had the worlds most arrogant smirk on his face ever. I looked at him and noticed he was wearing normal human clothes; Skinny jeans and a green tee that emphasised his muscles. He still had his cane which made him look stuck up. Although he is but it's still not a good look unless you're Tony Stark. He does stuck up very well.

When I looked back at his face he was smirking so wide it was almost a grin. I flipped him the finger and looked back to Nick who was waiting impatiently. I giggled because he was tapping his foot on the floor in a 'for-fucks-sake' kind of way. He raised an eyebrow questioning my amusement and probably my sanity.

"who's next? Thor?" I smirked when he nodded and held his hammer tightly. 'take his hammer' Nexus hissed in my head. I looked back at him and smiled. "Thanks, nexus." whilst I was still facing the snake I held up my hand and his hammer flew into it shocking everyone including Loki. I traced my finger over some of the markings as they slowly got over the shock.

"HOW? Wait did you thank your snake?" Thor said confused and everyone nodded, silently showing they wanted to know. I shook my head and picked Nexus up. He crawled up my arm and wrapped himself around my neck so his tail end and head were at the front of me.

"easy, I thought to have the hammer. It came to me. And Nexus can talk to me telepathically." I sped faster than the speed of light to beside Loki and took his position on the others side. Everyone was looking all around whilst me and Loki were laughing silently trying not to give it away. Nick called agent Hill and told her something shocking.

"Agent Hill, find and sedate Leia. Get other agents to held. You'll need it." my mouth hung open from the shock and betrayal. Loki noticed this and turned to me, pulling me into an anger releasing hug. We went unnoticed and I thought I should reveal myself.

"Nick, you do realise you're a bastard and trust me they won't be able to sedate me." everyone spun around and I glared when I met his eyes. They were filled with regret and shock yet again. I clicked my fingers and I teleported away leaving a vision of me disappearing into smoke. It was pretty cool.

I ended up outside again and saw Hill running to me with a load of agents behind her. I held my hands up which made her confused. I smirked as a plan slowly formed in my head. It was mischevious and full of trickery meaning I had spent way too much time around Toki. I made the magic bottle of whiskey appear in my hands and got the reaction I wanted when everyone froze, mouths open. I raised an eyebrow on the semi done handcuffs.

"Agent Hill, I think you need to finish fastening these." she broke out of her stare and glared whole heatedly at me making me grin. As she secured them slightly tight to my wrists, I noticed he was there again just staring with an evil look in his eyes. "Agent, I think I need to see Thor and very very soon." I explained without taking my eyes off the slowly disappearing blue giant. She noticed the fear in my lice and nodded before escorting me to the cage.

We arrived quicker than normal and as soon as I entered the class cube, I started pacing. I was slowly making my headache return and myself dizzy. The door opened making me stop and look at Loki and Thor enter looking as worried as I did during my pacing session. Mhill, who had been told to stay, left looking cautiously at me. I smiled softly at her before she walked out. I turned my worry-ful gaze onto the two Asgardians.

"I was informed you needed to speak with me. Loki can leave if it is required." I shook my head with a small smile on my face. The emotion is his voice was care with worry. He'd be good as a king but Loki would be far better.

"Yes Thor, if I'm honest it has a lot more to do with Loki but you will need to know." I took a deep breath before carrying on, "Loki's biological father, Laufey, seems to have taken an interest in me. I fear he's planning something. He's supposed to be dead." his face paled a little before turning bright red with anger. He slammed the button that opened the door but I had already teleported next to him before his fist touched it.

We ran out side by side to the avengers lab, knowing Bruce and Tony would be there and most likely Nick aswell. I started to get a pain in my arm and when I looked down it had frozen. I looked behind me to quickly see Laufey disappearing. Neither god noticed so I carried on running with my ice cold, rock solid held tightly to my chest.

I collapsed on the closest chair in the lab the second we ran in. The pain coming from my arm was excruciating. It felt like my veins were on fire but the fire was ice cold. Everyone started cursing and rushing towards me when the pain started to increase. It took me a few seconds to think of an idea. I thought of making myself a frost giant to stop the pain, to heal my arm. It was worth a shot. Nexus slithered down my my neck and wrapped himself around my blue wrist. I smiled and thought of the change.

It started off just as painful as the arm but soon became numb. I started to turn blue with markings on me. Loki figured out what I was doing and was holding my hand soon after. Everyone was confused and scared at the sudden changes, mainly to Loki. He never showed affection and if he did it was just to wind someone up.

I saw Loki turn blue with similar marking and red eyes. I grinned because he looked adorable. I squeezed his cheeks before standing up still changing. Everyone tried to get me to sit down but I had none of it. I sped outside as I knew it would take them longer to come out. I took a few steps before I fell clutching my stomach trying to make to pain go away but it increased ten fold. The pain was making me angry. I needed to release that anger.

A way to vent ran out of the door I had came out of minutes before. Tony had gotten his suit on but kept the mask off. He was concerned and scared like the big brotherly figure he's always tried to be. He could see my anger and was shocked because normally I don't have this much anger. Laufey appeared in front of me, right between me and tony but tiny was oblivious.

"you are strong, smart and devious. You're made for evil. You're a human born Jotun." he explained walking slowly forward making me move backwards and shake my head.

"Not all Jotuns are fucked up like you, Sire(!)" he smirked and gave a hum of agreement and slight disappointment. I tilted my head in confusion when he stopped walking.

"That's true, some are small and weak, always abandoned they are." he gave out a sadistic, twisted laugh making me even more confused than I was already. "How is my dearest Son anyway?" that caused my anger to spike so I made fire appear out of my hands. They had turned into flamethrowers kind of. Laufey shouted in agony and teleported to the other side of me, about 10 metres away.

"If you're on about Loki, he's not your son and he's doing fine." I smirked at his pale white burned hands. They looked human which was kind of weird as the rest of him was his frost giant form. The change had completed, I knew it. I could feel power surge through me and my skin was colder than ice. This gave my ego a bit of a boost, making me arrogant. "Is there anything you need, my lord?" I asked in the most sarcastic tone ever, even adding a slight bow to give it that zing it needed.

"Child, you must beware of the enemies you make. I am not one you should choose to make. I could kill you in a second." I laughed at him, shaking my head slightly. I looked down at my feet still smiling as I put my hands in my jean pockets. I gave him the most menacing look when I looked up at him. I could tell Everyone was watching in fear and awe. I saw Thor, with his hammer, at the front of the group along side Loki.

"Bitch please!" I taunted making a few snickers come from both agents and avengers. A conceited smirk made its way onto my face. This confirms it; I have spent way too much time around Tony. "If you think you could defeat me, I have four words for you."

"What might those be child?" he spat viciously as he appeared a mere 5 metres away. I smirked and took four steps back and raised my arms up to form a cross.

"Come at me, Bro!" I grinned and made Thors hammer come to my hand just as he ran at me. I swung it upwards so it smashed his jaw and made him fly backwards. I made him immobile and floated him over to me. I threw Thor his hammer and motioned Loki to come forward.

"You vile mortal, how dare you attack me?" Laufey shouted making me smile sadly at Loki. He stared in horror as he realised what was just said was something quite similar to what Loki would say.

"Do you see Loki? If you think yourself above us, you will become him. He is a disgusting excuse for a Jotun and a complete waste of Skin." I turned back to Laufey bringing him down to stand but still imoblilized. "Laufey, go back to Jutunheim. We shall talk their in front of your Kingdom." he sneered and I teleported him back to his homeland.

"thank you, Miss Leia." I smiled at Loki and pulled him in for a quick hug before turning back to the astounded SHIELD. I noticed Tony had a phone in his hand as if he had just finished filming something. That thought made me smile.

"Tony did you film that?" he looked up and nodded making everyone laugh.

"of course but did you really say 'Come at me, Bro' to the Jotun King?" I sniggered and nodded. He walked up to me and kissed my forehead, hugging me. I return the hug and smiled. "I have taught you well, young one"

One by one the Avengers and Nick came up to me and hugged me, congratulating me. Natasha was the one who mentioned the hammer hit which made me giggle a little bit when I saw Thor wipe a bit of blood off it. He was the final one to come to me. I had noticed Loki's disappearance but soon realised he was standing at the edge, looking over the Atlantic.

"Miss Leia, I must thank you. Even with the chance of dying you faced Laufey and helped Loki realise his true self. He is becoming a better man and for that I thank you." I laughed at his formal-ness and respect for me. I never understood why people thanked each other. If you take a risk at dying it's most likely the adrenaline or anger pumping through you. Anyone with an ounce of self control wouldn't of done what I did but I was fuelled by pain.

"Thor my friend, there's nothing to be thankful for. He only got in the way at the wrong time. I was angry because of the pain. I don't think I'd have the guts to do that again. Now I think we need to see Odin before I leave for Jotunheim." he nodded and got ready, saying quick goodbyes whilst I walked over to Loki. He heard me and smiled softly at me.

"Hey." he greeted with a sigh. This has broken the act and went straight to the innocent strong Loki everyone in Asgard respected. I poked his face making him smile.

"Awww your going all boring like Thor, be mischevious Loki, he's more fun." we both laugh but I could see he wanted of cry becaus of his past. He was such a monster before but he was still Loki. Still that broken little boy craving affection. I hugged him tightly and he returned it gently. I knew this moment was too perfect meaning tiny would be interrupting it in "3... 2... 1... Hello Tony" I spun around, letting go of Loki bit he didn't let go of me which made a confused Tony wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at me. I sighed and face palmed. Loki pulling me closer just made the situation worse and he knew it. Well, at least I know the Loki I know is still there.

"Aww, you lovebirds leaving us?" I groaned in annoyance at the man that I've grown up with for the past 10 years. He's went from my babysitter to my bestfriend and now my brother. I don't think I could live without him or Nick. Loki rested his chin on my shoulder making me sigh again at the faces Tony was pulling.

"I'm not going to comment on the 'Lovebirds' thing but I will answer the question. We are leaving but not for long just gotta sort some godly shit out, you know, a normal day for me." we All laughed but was cut off by Thor.

"we've gotta go soon because Laufey isn't a patient man." I giggled and followed him to an open space, Loki was close behind along with the Avengers. Even some of the Agents were out watching everything still. I waved at them childish and then skipped off to Thors side.

I thought I was too casually dressed so I switched into a semi-suit again using magic. This time the shirt was a dark forest green and the tie, waistcoat, jeans and boots were black. Somehow my missing snake appeared on my shoulder again. I looked at him in amusement before I noticed Loki was in his armour just without his helmet. His staff was at its full size making him look powerful. I raised an eyebrow, looking up and down before cursing under my breath about him having a leather fetish.

Everyone started laughing making me switch my attention to them. I walked upto each of them giving them a goodbye hug. Well it was more of a see-ya when I've defeated the bad-Jotun-king kind of hug but goodbye was shortens it. Nick was last and had to pull me off Tony as he wouldn't let go.

"Leia! Im gonna miss you. So you're near enough a Jotun goddess now with the powers and everything." I nodded and laughed squeezing him in a hug before letting go and walking backwards to Thor. "I'm proud of you!" I grinned and nodded again. Thor got Heimdal to open the bridge meaning we had to go now.

"well I gotta go now, Tony do me a favour; upload the fight onto YouTube! That was just badass!" he laughed and nodded.

"Of course, princess! Anything for my little sis!" I giggled and watched Thor kiss Jane goodbye, who I had only just noticed was there. I have her a quick hug then walked back to Loki. We were soon joined by Thor and this was goodbye to this world and hello to another. It's going to be a great, weird and terrifying experience but I have to do it for the safety of earth because Laufey's just an arse.

"see ya guys!" I saved and we used the bridge to find ourselves in a golden dome where a tall man in golden armour and a staff taller than him, stood. This is Heimdal I guess. I looked around before back to the man.

"King Thor, pleasure to have you back. How is young Jane?" Thor smiled at the man before answering his question.

"She is well although a bit worried about the current events." he nodded then turned to me and Loki and raised an eyebrow at me. "That is Miss Leia Fury. She's practically a goddess and is now a Jotun due to a health problem from a matter of hours ago. She beat me up, beat Loki in a sword match and nearly knocked Laufey unconscious with one Hit using my hammer." his mouth fell open in shock then his head shot to Loki, glaring at the Jotun/Asgardian Prince.

"Sir, I'd like to say before you assume Loki had anything to do with it I suggest you think beforehand. I'm in a quite pissy mood at the moment." he nodded and signalled for us to leave the Dome. The second I stepped out and saw Asgard I was in shock. The city was beautiful but way too bright and warm. Although I did not care I just smiled. Loki smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Leia, Welcome to Asgard!"


	5. Chapter 5

I gazed in pure wonerment at the bright blue sky and palace made of gold. You could see this was Thor's homeworld. It was all perfect and beautiful. I looked slowly around looking closely at every little detail and I didn't miss the sigh of depression that came from Loki. I smiled softly at the fallen god. It must be hard for him to return as he's still being overlooked and punished.

I groaned quietly at my thoughts and slowly started to walk across the enormously long rainbow bridge. The thing it's self was quite beautiful but what was underneath it was spectacular. The Chaos. Pitch black never ending-ness. Like a worm hole swirled with colours so bright and awesome. Even within its beauty you could see the pit of darkness and evil. The chaos was much like Loki in a sense. Beautiful but evil, dark but also light.

Loki joined me peering over the edge staring into the abyss. His expression never changing, always staring into the middle. As if casting a dark memory away. If that's what he was doing he did not only cast a memory but also a tear of pain. I feel sorry for him but he was strong which he soon proved when he smirked and stood up straight taking a deep breath. Loki's back, I mused with a hint of pride in my head.

Thor walked up behind Loki and placed a loving brotherly hand on his shoulder making my soft gaze turn into a glare as I looked upon the older brother. He had caused the pain Loki felt, him and Odin. He gave me a apologetic look and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the clopping of hooves getting louder and closer with each second that passed.

I stepped towards the sound coming from the other side of the bridge and saw horses approaching us quite quickly. I saw a tall but fat looking ginger man with long beard. He reminded me of Gimley from LOTR. There was a Blonde man who strangely looked like a posh Englishman. Ill have to test the accent later. And the last of the men was a dark haired Asian-looking man, he wore midnight blue and black armour but still looked like a good guy. The girl Sif, made me think of barbie with dark hair and armour. I don't know why but she just did.

The Warrriors Three and Sif came to a stop not to far from us, a matter of metres really. They climbed down off their horses and Sif came towards me straight away eyeing my clothes, sneering at the colours. I gave a small laugh and ignored her when The blonde haired man, Fandral, walked over to me aswell. I gave him a bright smile before squinting when the bright sun appeared in my vision. I sighed and pulled out a pair of sunglasses that I made magically appear, putting them on. They all gave me weird looks but I just shook my head.

My phone vibrated before I could say hello and it shocked me that it even worked here nevermind got a signal. When I pulled it out and saw Tony's face pop up, I grinned widely and answered it. Earning myself even weirder looks and my phone confused one. I realised he face timed me probably so he could see I was alright.

"hey, Leia!" Tony shouted and I heard chairs and footsteps in the background before everyone appeared behind him smiling.

"Hey Tony, not to be rude or anything but why are you calling me... Whilst I'm in Asgard?" he giggled proving to me even in a matter of minutes he can get drunk. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I just wondered if I could considering you're a world away. Now I can send you the video! You've been made worldwide famous. 600,000,000 people have viewed the video." I dropped the phone but quickly levitated it up in front of my face. That is shocking to say the least.

"Really?" I said still trying to get around the fact that I'm famous on earth. I blinked a few times before sighing as I realised what everyone would watch it for. "I'm famous for the 'Come at me, bro' then smash his jaw part, aren't I?" he nodded looked proud at the fact.

"Of course, rumours are me and you are in loooove!" I made an invisible hand slap his head making him wince and rub his head whilst everyone else laughed at him.

"Shut it Anthony." I looked back at an amused group of asgardians. Apart from Sif, she looked pissed at my lack of caring. I looked back to Tony and got an idea to piss her off. "Tony, wanna see Warrior brunette barbie?" he nodded and smirked, leaning back arrogantly in his chair. I turned the phone to Sif who looked confused but still stepped forward, giving tony a small smile.

"hmmm... She looks perfect for put him in his rightful place... The kitchen!" that earned him a lot of laughs and a punch in his arm. I turned the phone back onto me.

"Anyway tony, send me the vid so I can show Odin how beat the arse up. Bye!" I cancelled the call with a massive mile on my face. He really is the one person I could not live without. I sat down on the floor before I explained what I was doing to Loki. "give me a minute so I can tell him we'll meet tomorrow." he nodded and smirked at his thoughts.

I closed my eyes and sent a double over to Jotunheim and in front of a council like group. I saw Laufey sitting arrogantly on a throne glaring at me. He stood up making te others attention waver from their pointless conversations onto me. I smirked slightly, controlling the double, making it show our Jotun form in respect. I bowed slightly then Grinned at him.

"Child, are you here to talk?" I shook my head and looked around noticing only the handful of men. When I looked back my face went serious.

"Not yet, Laufey. We shall met at sun down tomorrow WITH your kingdom watching as the conciquences of the talk with effect them." he nodded and retook his seat on the throne.

"Of course but child remember I am now your king." I gave a short laugh at his way of trying to control me. His council were confused and quite frankly scarred now. Obviously no one has had the guts nor power to laugh in his face. That fact made me gloe with pride and cockiness.

"I may be a now but I was born human. You have no jurisdiction over me and never will." I looked slowly over them all. "now I will leave you to organise the meeting and talk about the ways you will listen to what I say and not cause trouble, Okay? Good now bye!"

I made my double disappear and took control of my body again. When I opened my eyes I was shocked when a sword and a bow & arrow were being pointed at me. I henley my hands up in surrender to Sif and Hogun which only confused them. I glared at a rather smug Loki but caught sight of my now blue hand. I stood up and removed their weapons whilst climbed onto Sif' horse. I heard some cheering coming from the palace which just lifted my mood.

"It seems there's some do going on up at the Palace. I might pop in and say hi." I giggled and was joined by Loki and Thor who also got deadly looks from the four warriors. well I say four but Volstagg and Fandrall had small smiles on their faces. "I've always loved to crash a party. I bid you farewell."

I teleported me and the horse to the Other end and then teleported me to the gates to be met by Loki wearing his full armour including his helmet and staff. I grinned and showed my Jotun form. I was getting quite find of it but it was only for effect. He laughed and turned back to the door.

"Big entrance?" he asked. I thought for a second before taking Nexus and placed him on the floor between us and made him grow to 7ft. Loki shook his head and smirked. He knew what I was thinking. I leant up and gave him a quick hug before standing with regality I never knew I had.

"I couldn't have it any other way." I teased and flicked my fingers at the door making them fly open, getting everyone's attention. We strode in quite quickly, side by side in step with one another. Whispers of Jotuns and Loki filled the room but going silent as we passed them. I sniggered as they quivered in fear. Both Odin and Frigga stood up and ran to the edge of the crowd.

"Guards!" Odin shouted and guards appeared and pinned me to the floor. I blinked in shock before giggling like a school child. "what is our business here Jotun?" he spat at me. Loki tried to stop him. "Loki do not get involved." I sighed returning to a calm and collected state as I levitated the guards off me and got up. I pulled out my phone after I brushed myself off and sorted my tie out.

"I'm sorry oh gracious Odin, I did not know that it was a crime to protect myself, earth or Midgard as you call it as well as Asgard itself." I released the guards and smiled at Frigga who looked confused. I bowed at her. "Please excuse my impoliteness, Ma'am." she nodded and smiled back at both me and Loki.

"Explain yourself, sarcastic one." Odin said. I rolled my eyes and opened the video just as the others walked in. I grinned at Thor before making the video project onto thin air but so everyone could see it. I pressed play and heard everyone gasp at Laufey. I jumped onLokis back and watched the video, him and I giggling at my words. The moment I used Thors hammer on Laufey's jaw, the room erupted into cheers and shouts. I laughed, nodding and face timed Tony again who answered straight away.

"Hello, the handsome devil known as Tony Stark here. What can I do for you Leia?" I shook my head and turned the phone onto the crowd who were still cheering.

"That's the result of the video." he laughed and Banner appeared behind him and chuckled at it. I turned the camera back on my and Loki, making it float as I snuggled Into his neck earning us a chorus of 'awww's from everyone including Frigga and Tony. I flipped Tony off laughing. " Tony, as I've said before; We are not together!"

"Loki's gay then." Both me and Loki shook our heads so much I nearly got whiplash. "So you're together?"I sighed and dropped my head on Loki's shoulder, cursing constantly. When I looked back up I realised everyone went silent waiting for my answer.

"We aren't together nor is he gay as I think we found out in the Gym thanks to Tasha."

"Your welcome Leia, you know you loved it. Hi Thor." she said appearing next to Tony and bruce. Thor waved politely but his face fell when Jane appeared walking by. I jumped down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to her, Thor, it's not like I actually need help until tomorrow, even then I won't." he nodded and ran out. I turned my attention back to Odin who looked impatiently at me. I smiled sheepishly and grabbed my phone cancelling the call. Frigga looked at her son but turned here attention to his staff and paled.

"How?" she whispered making me roll my eyes before taking the conversation back to Odin.

"Allfather, the reason why I'm here is to warn is devious and unforgiving. He's also the reason why I'm Jotun. I wish to discuss this with you but I do not think its appropriate in front of an audience." i watched him nod just before everyone started to leave.

I pulled out my headphones and plugged them into my phone. As I placed them in my ear and sat on the steps, I was joined by Frigga who had just finished talking to Loki, who was smiling looking genuinely happy. I took them out again and placed them in my lap.

"what is it you need Ma'am" I asked politely. She chuckled and smiled at me.

"I wanted to thank you. You have brought my son home." I shook my head and grinned.

"I did no such thing, Loki did. I just showed him the right way and the wrong way, with a small help from Laufey and his prejudiced mouth." she looked confusedly between me and Loki. "Laufey said something about 'How dare I attack him?' and Loki realised that he would of said something like that without thinking twice but during his time on earth he has changed. Still the mischevious Loki I know but also the sweet and caring Loki you know."

"You have been with him at all times during his time on earth, obviously you had helped a lot in that. Either way I thank you also for coming to warn us about Laufey. You're quite honed able and mature for your age." she gave me a small hug and walked off without letting me reply. I noticed Sif and the three men were there, watching me. Sif and Hogun looked sorry and Fandral and Volstagg looked happy. I motioned for them to come towards me, so they did. I stood up and held my hand out to Fandral.

"Pleasure to meet you Fandral." he took my hand and place a soft kiss on it. Time to find out about the accent.

"As it is you, Miss Leia." yupp! He had a rich, posh English accent. I looked towards Volstagg next and gave him a hug.

"Hello, Volstagg. Sorry about the hug you just look like one of those people." I said as I Pulled away. He was grinning and nodded at me.

"It's okay, Miss Leia." I giggled softly.

"Please call me Leia." I turned to Hogun and Sif with my head tilted slightly studying them. They seemed rather weird. Sif was obviously the leader of them and probably a bitch half the time but a good friend to them all. Hogun was probably the quiet one but very loyal. I nodded respectfully at them then said. "Hogun. Sif. It's an honour to meet you all. Sif want a sword fight outside? You seem like a fighter." she laughed and nodded obviously relaxing in my prescence.

"Of course and you're a good judge of character..." she looked over at Loki who was talking casually to Odin. "Sometimes." that vexed me a little so I thought to put her right.

"Okay, I'm a normally nice person but insult Loki again and we have a problem. He's my friend, don't be a bitch." I made my swords appear in my hands that were stifly at my sides. She jumped a little in fright but took a deep breath before nodding. I made my sword belt appear around my hips and placed the swords in their sheaths.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it made me soun around in shock. I came face to face with a conceited looking Loki. He looked down at my swords then back to my face, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged a little and chuckled.

"What? Just making new friends." I heard Sif snort behind me. I shot her a cheeky, mischevious grin . "You should of seen what I did before I even said hello to Loki. I had his throat between my swords, did I not?" Loki laughed and nodded before grabbing my hand pulling me away and into a separate room.

I got out of his grip and walked around the room aimlessly taking in every little detail as I have been trained to do. I seem to do it for no particular reason now, everywhere I go I do it. Probably one of the weirdest parts of shield training was the 'Look everywhere' stage but luckily for me most the time I was taken out by Nick or Tony for some reason or another. I laughed outloud slightly because I realised most the reason were so me and Tony could get drunk.

I shook my head of the thoughts and looked back at Loki who was standing casually, taking off his helmet and placing it on the floor along with his staff. Iran up to him and Poked his cheek making grin so I could poke his cute little dimples. He held my waist, pulled me closer and rested his head against mine. For a minute or so we just stared into each others eyes.

"would I get punched if I said thank you?" he asked solemnly with a bit of mischievousness swimming in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow. How can you have both of them in one? It's practically impossible because in this situation they contradict each other.

"Yes." I answered simply with a small nod. He grinned and that got me slightly worried. He pulled me closer so our lips were almost touching. My breathing hitched slightly in antisipation. He must have noticed as his grin widened slightly before he let me go and made his helmet appear on his head and staff in hand.

"Well, I won't say it then. Don't want to damaged my good looks now, do we?" he walked out and i soon followed. Everyone in the room looked at me with accusing looks filled with amusement. Loki was stood behind them all looking smug as every. I flipped him off and walked out mumbling,

"Fucking smurf's a tease..."


	6. Chapter 6

I stood outside the palace doors and just stared at passers by. I got dirty looks but also thankful looks. I don't understand, this is supposed to be a world of equality but they treated me different because I was a Jotun. It's not exactly like I had a choice in the matter, it was a life/death situation. I wanted to live and beat the fucker up for making me choose the pat choice. I don't really care anymore because I'm really starting to like it but my heart and soul will always be human. They will always come first but being the kindhearted person I am I'm saving both earth and Asgard maybe even Jotunheim.

I wonder if they're under Laufeys control like Hawk was Loki's and Loki, Thanos'. All these years of war and murder could be down to one man. What would they think once they saw the death and destruction they had allowed and caused to happen. Would they think Laufey a monster or a hero?

I pushed off from the wall I was leaning on and started walking towards where I saw some young warriors training. They looked no more than 16 and they have been brought up to fight because of the Jotuns. I think they would be being normal teenagers if they had a choice and the Nine Realms would be living in a peaceful harmony amongst each other.

I was brought our of my deep and meaningful thinking when I caught sight of a boy, smaller than the others, just sitting in the corner reading a book with a sword by his side. The other boys seemed to not like him or even talk to him. So me being me I walked up to him and gently poked his cheek getting his attention.

His face went through many emotions, mainly shock a d confusion. He soon calmed down when I sent him a soft smile to which he replied with his own. I sat beside him on the bench watching the other boys fight and mess around. The older boy and most likely the leader of thegrouplooked a lot like the boy sitting beside just bigger and had blue eyes instead of green. They both charged dark brown hair and high cheekbones. They must be brothers. I turned to the younger boy on the bench who was glaring with a look of envy at his brother.

"What's your name and why do you not fight alongside the other boys?" he looked at me and closed his book with a sigh but I could see in his eyes he's been wanting to talk.

"I'm kaleb, miss. I'm not a sword fighter really, I'm more into magic. The other boys don't like me either, they think me week, even my brother Zain."I grinned at the small boy and jumped upsetting strange looks from everyone.

"I can do magic too,Kaleb. Show me what you can do."his face lit up with excitement and belonging. I frowned slightly when I realised how much he was like Loki. Over shadowed my his older brother, magician and intelligent. "Do you know you remind me a lot of Loki?" his face was showing his curiosity to this statement.

"how so miss? Prince Loki is a Jotun is he not, but I of Asgard." I chuckled at the small boy. So naive yet mature.

"please, I'm Leia." he nodded and smiled as we walked into the middle of the courtyard. The boys who were previously training were sat on benches watching us. "You're both intelligent magicians who think before fighting. Also both of you are quiet and read a lot. Most of all, you are overshadowed by an older brother who is hot headed. Kaleb, I am now a Jotun, please do not think ill of someone because of what they are."

"Of course miss Leia." I smiled and withdrew my swords, handing the boy one.

"Good! Now, we shall sword fight with the help of magic. Do not hold back, okay?" he nodded and I took my waist coat and tie off. He got use to the sword making me giggle a little bit. "Strike." he went for my hip but I narrowly missed. We carried on for 20 minutes, throwing fireballs, tripping each other up and anything else we could think of. Neither of us won because at the same time we threw a water ball at each other, soaking us. I stood in the courtyard, in shock and dropped my sword as did he. When I got the sense to do a drying spell on the both of us, I put the waistcoat and tie back on then placed the sword my in the sheath.

I saw the other boys staring in amazement and admiration for the small quiet boy who they never noticed. I walked past them and over to Kaleb who handed me back my sword with a small laugh. His attention wavered onto someone behind me near the palace and whoever it was made the small boys mouth drop in shock. I spun around to see Loki, Sif and the others standing watching us with a grin on their faces. The thing that was more shocking was that Frigga was also there. Loki raised an eyebrow at the small boy so I wrapped and arm around his shoulder and walked up to them.

Sif and the warriors looked him up and down, Sif sneering at him. I rolled my eyes, does she really look for warriors in all? I sighed and looked towards Kaleb who was looking slightly worried. I lightly squeezed his shoulder and he seemed to relax. Frigga looked at me in confusion but also in respect.

"Loki, Kaleb. Kaleb, Loki." I was shocked when they actually shook hands. Yes they're both asgardians but Loki is a prince and an arrogant one at that. I didn't really see his as the type of person to mix with commoners or the other citizens of Asgard. I think everyone was just shocked as me because they stared at them both.

"Man, Loki you really have changed. Leia, I praise you highly for what you have done." I laughed and shook my head in amusement at Volstagg's comment.

"I've done nothing. Anyway Loki, Kaleb here is a mini version of you, kinda just less... Mischevious." he raised an eyebrow questioningly, amusement swimming in those pale blue eyes.

"Really? Why do I find it hard to believe?" I rolled my eye sat him.

"Because you're still as conceited as ever." he nodded and laughed, knowing I was telling the truth. I turned to Frigga. "Ma'am how many days on earth is 5 hours here?"

"About 2 weeks, Leia. Any particular reason?" she answered after thinking a little. I nodded.

"Yes, I wondered if I could go and get a friend from earth for the meeting tomorrow as Loki would be needed here in case they thought to attack. I will also leave a double here." she smiled softly.

"Yes of course you can, take the boy with you. He deserves it after that battle." I laughed and grinned. Kaleb looked up straight away with surprised eyes. I released his shoulder and made to horses appear in the middle of the courtyard. I ran and jumped on one earning myself weird looks and chuckles from everyone. I shrugged at them, I could be childish if I wanted.

"Kaleb come on! I need to pick up a couple of phones too!" his face went confused but he still climbed onto the other horse. You could practically feel the excitement oozing from him. I waved at the group and we rode off across the rainbow bridge to Heimdall, the gatekeeper.

The tall man was awaiting, staff ready for the journey. I pulled out my phone and threw it to Kaleb who caught it swiftly whilst getting off the horse. I was pretty amazed at his skill but shrugged it off as we walked side by side into the dome.

"Kid, tap 1 then FaceTime." he looked at the phone confused but did as I asked and after a few seconds Tony answered. To say Kaleb was shocked would be a massive understatement. I laughed a little and stepped behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

"Who are you- Oh hey Leia, who's the kid?" I laughed and ruffled his hair and walked over to Heimdall.

"That's Kaleb, he's coming to earth with me to pick you up. You're needed tomorrow in the meeting."

"Of course I am, I'm just that awesome!" Kaleb laughed along with Tony. "See! The kid thinks I am don't ya?"

"Not yet, sir. I just think you're funny." I face palmed myself ready for the arrogance that is to come after someone gives Tony Stark a compliment even if it is a small one like that.

"I'm liking the Kid, Leia. He knows great people when he sees them." I started cursing like Hell was going to freeze over.

"we'll be there in a minute tony. Kaleb cancel the call!" when he did he placed the phone in my hand and we both looked up at Heimdall.

"Taking a trip to Midgard, Miss Leia?" I nodded and in a flash it felt like how it does when I teleport. Kaleb had hold of my hand. This was probably his first time so I felt sorry for him. The feeling really is terrible. It was only a few seconds until we fell onto hard Ground. I could tell we were on earth just by the smell on the tarmac. I groaned and hard people running around us. My hand let go of Kalebs as I tried to stand up.

When I finally succeeded with the help of an agent who pulled us both up violently by our clothing or armour in Kalebs case. I placed my hands on my knees and leant forward, feeling sick and achy. I was soon met with boots instead of the floor so I looked up into the young agents eyes. I tilted my head, searching my memories for a name.

"Anna, Agent Anna Chong?" she nodded and grinned. I inhaled deeply and stood up straight looking into the peaceful blue sky of earth. Will it stay that way though. Laufey was unpredictable to everyone including himself. He thrives off of power and death. He does not care about anything but. We'll have to stop him before he does any serious damage to either realm.

I was brought out of mt thinking when I was pushed forward by the agent who was holding me sercurly. I looked down and noticed my swords were missing and that got me pissed. I held my hands up and made my swords appear in my hands making everyone stare at the guard who was previously holding them.

"Okay, now I've got you're attention. We're on the Helicarrier, yes?" they all nodded. "Let the boy go and get Fury and Tony. They should be aware of this visit. Now fuck off." they all ran off making me laugh. Kaleb was scared because there was still an agent pointing a gun at his head.

"Miss Leia, I take it that's a dangerous weapon being pointed at my head." I nodded. "I would appreciate it if it could be removed from that being. I'm not a fighter unless I need to be." I nodded and flicked my hand making the gun fly across the ship. The agent looked shocked before running off just as Tony came flying down in his suit. I laughed when he stumbled a little.

"Leia love, how have you been? It's been a couple of days." I ran and attacked him in a hug which he returned without a second thought. After a few seconds I pulled away and pointed to Kaleb.

"Tony that's Kaleb, Kaleb this is Tony. He's coming to Asgard with us but I'm teleporting us because the Bifrost is fucking painful. Okay?" he nodded but looked at Tony's suit strangely. "Tony, take the mask off, we'll be here for a couple of days." the mask left his face just to be met with a smirk as he looked down at me.

"So Leia, how's Loverboy?" I punched him in his face making him step back in shock, holding his cheek in pain. "What was that for?" I glared hatefully at him and walked over to Kaleb.

"You know what is was for." I looked the boy up and down. "you need clothes whilst we're here. Anna, take him and find him a SHIELD uniform. If he gets harmed I will hold you personally responsible along with anyone else involved. Understood?" she nodded and motioned for him to follow her but he looked at me warily. "Go Kaleb, you're safe here." he nodded and they both walked off into the base so I turned back to Tony.

"He's youre apprentice?" I laughed and nodded. "Come on! Well go to the lab everyone'll be there." I grabbed his metal hand and teleported us to the lab. Everyone was there, as he said, just lounging around nothing being said or done. Even Nick was there sitting amongst them. Steve was sitting in a spinny chair just twirling until he seen me. He jumped up and attacked me in a hug, making me giggle.

"Leia! Thank god you're here! The boredom was driving me insane!" everyone else jumped up and copied him, nearly squeezing me to death. I noticed Thor wasn't here but I knew he'd be with Jane.

"So, have ya missed me?" everyone laughed. I pulled away and teleported us all outside. None of them realised until I pulled away. I saw Anna walk out with a agent looking Kaleb. He kind of looked like Hawk in the uniform. Everyone stared at him making him nervously rub the back of his neck.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked walking up to him, smiling.

"Kaleb, miss." she looked back at me accusingly.

"I didn't kidnapp him. He's here because he deserved a treat courtesy of Odin's wife, Frigga." everyone Oh'd and we fell into an awkward silence. After a couple of minutes I got bored and made a giant Twister game appear. Tony laughed when he appeared without his suit but with the magic whiskey.

"Drunken twister, Leia?" I nodded and we all ran to it. That's all we did that night play twister and get drunk. Kaleb fitted in quite quickly and had fun. The night was kind of a Daja vú session but It was fun. Me Tony and Kaleb somehow found our way to our suite. Kaleb passed out in Thane's(Thor & Jane) old room, whilst me and Tony on mine... Again. It was fun but I knew we'd have a war going on in a 2 weeks.

************************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

It was just over a week later when we decide to go back to Asgard. I think it was more because it feels like less time there. Really, everyone wants to get it over and done eith and I couldn't disagree more. Putting 3 world at war wasn't something I ever wanted to be part of mpbut it's more than likely going to happen because Laufey seems defiant. Although he might be defiant, he's also weak in the sense that he believes we are below him. He thinks us weak and pathetic meaning he underestimates us greatly, giving us the upper hand.

At the moment I was lying in my cuddling tony because of the previous nights drunken escapades with the young warlock, Kaleb. It was funny and probably one of the best nights in my life so far. We drank incredible amounts of alcohol whilst making fun of how stupid batman looks. At some point we dyed some of my hair green. I say we but it was Tony whilst I got pinned down my Kalebs magic.

Kaleb had spent his time here training and learning, spending most of his time with Steve and Bruce. That's what he did during the day but at night he was with us. He has grown up a lot in this visit, he's not a shy boy now but strong and independent. He still had his slight insecurities about his brother being better but he accepted it.

Tony had spent the days of recooperating from a hangover by improving and upgrading his suit with everyone's help apart from the avengers couple. It felt weird seeing him not being arrogant like he normally is. I would be lying terribly if I said I liked his nice side because his sarcastic self-centred side is much more fun and is the tony I've come to love.

Thor came back yesterday but without Jane as he feared if there was a war shed be harmed if she was anywhere near him or New York. It was smart but you could tell he already missed her. His love for her was revoltingly cute. Me and Tony started talking about it after finishing the adjustments to his suit. The one thing he said was 'Now you know how we feel with you and Loki, don't you?'. That comment alone got him a hard punch in the stomach.

But it did get me thinking about how much I missed Loki. It was quite shocking really. I have to admit I like him... A lot and I've come to realise that in my time back on earth. To him it would only be 3-4 hours since I've seen him but to me it was so much longer. Steve thinks I'm ilove but I've barely known him more than a few days, not including this time apart. Those few days however felt like forever but the time apart felt even longer. I don't know, it's just something about him that intrigues me. Like a moth to a flame.

I jumped out of the bed effectively waking tony up in the process and walked out to be shocked to find everyone sitting there in casual wear apart from Kaleb, who was ready in his Asgardian armour. It was kind of weird how it was the same kind of forest green colour as what me and Loki normally wear. It really is starting to freak me out how much him and Loki are alike. I'm not complaining though. Kalebs become like my younger brother that I never had because of it.

I walked into the kitchen searching for the magical bottle of whiskey but couldn't find it anywhere. That's strange I thought. I swear I left it in here last night. But I remembered Hawk had a bottle out there, sitting on the sofa. I anger spiked mainly because of its still early, by early I mean before noon.

I ran out and jump attacked hawk, taking the bottle with me but not spilling a drop because that's how skillful I am when I want to be. Thanks to hawk being sat on the back of the sofa with his feet on the actual seat, I sent us flying back towards the door with a large thump. I stood up with a giggle and took a large swig getting weird looks and a glare from Natasha making em smirk.

"Sorry Tasha, for taking down your boyfriend." she blushed and her gal intensified making me giggle again, this time less sober.

"Well, I'll get Bruce to beat up yours again" my smirk nearly dropped knowing who she was on about until I thought about the rumours being spread around.

"When did Bruce beat Tony up?" they all laugh as she dropped her glare and sighed.

"Any way enough childishness. Leia, how are you planning on taking Laufey on? You don't even know if he's starting a war." both me and Thor glared at Steve. I was sure he couldn't get any more stupid.

"Steve, no offence or anything but that was a stupid thing to say." I clicked my fingers and I was dressed in a semi suit again but a blazer instead of a waist coat and all black. "He is a man that craves power and will stop at nothing to get it. He is far worse than Loki ever I'll be because he is doing it for fun whereas Loki did it for attention and revenge."

"She's right Steve. It best to be prepared before he starts war. The last time it was only Asgard and Jotunheim but if he's prepare to fight earth as well he most likely has a stronger and larger army along with an friend." Steves face went from calm to scared in a matter of seconds. He knew the danger now. "But a like Odin, he cannot see what's going on on earth or Asgard, giving us the advantage of surprise." I nodded and made my pirate hat and swords(and belt) appear on me.

"True. Either way I will be leaving a double on all worlds just incase. Luckily if they get injured I don't and they have my powers. I will be on Jotunheim mostly or wherever Laufey goes because I will be his killer." everyone paled slightly but Nick gave me a small smile. It was a kind of goodbye and good luck smile. The deadly silence was interrupted by my phone going off. When I answered it I got a wonderful surprise... Kind of.

"Is this Leia Fury?" a man said without so much as a Hi.

"This is she, who are you?"

"I am James Johnson, I was wondering if you're willing to come and do a interview." my jaw fell at this making everyone snigger

"Yeah sure but im an outdoorsy person so only at Centeral Park." he chuckled.

"Of course, we aren't based to far on there. If you're wondering what it's for, it's because of your YouTube clip. Youre the most viewed person o. Twitter and YouTube. And considering your relationship with Tony stark, we wanted to know if you're helping the avengers as well."

"I thought it would be. I can be there in five minutes if that's okay with you."

"of course! The sooner the better. Goodbye now."

"Goodbye." I said before I put the phone down on him. My hand with the phone dropped to my side, swaying slightly. Tony walked out fully dressed in a suit which looked incredibly suspicious. I narrowed my eyes at him as he smirked and looped my arm with his.

"You've got a interview in 5 minutes, can't be late can you?" issued and took another bit of whiskey from the nearly forgotten bottle in my hand.

"You've either been told to come or set it up." he gave an innocent unbelieving look.

"I was told to come to comment on our... Relationship." I sighed.

"I thought It would be." he gathered my depressive mood and pulled me into and tight hug as I teleported us to Centeral park. He laughed a little and hugged me tighter. It really did cheer me up until a bright light flashed at the side of us. We pulled away groaning slightly. I realised that It set off my hangover.

"Did you just teleport us into the cameras?" I laughed and nodded.

"yupp! Not my fault I only thought of Centeral park." we both laughed and posed for the cameras. After probably thousands of photos then came the questions. But before everyone started shouting them out one reporter came forward smiling holding his hand out.

"James Johnson we spoke on the phone." I grinned and shook his hand.

"pleasure to meet you."

Questioner: Who was the man you fought in the video?  
Me: Laufey but he is not a man, he is king of a race of people called the Jotuns.  
Questioner: Are they dangerous?  
Me:To you, Incredibly. To me, nope!  
Questioner: Is there anything between you and Mr. Stark?  
Me: No.  
Questioner: Really?  
Me: Yes.

I looked quickly at tony's smug face and said, "Sometimes I wish I was with Loki, and this Anthony is one of those times." unfortunately for me every one heard making Tony giggle and take the whiskey.

Questioner: So you're with Loki? The same Loki that tried to take over the world you seem to protect?  
Me: FML! No, and trust me, I'm protecting more than earth. Loki isn't the same man as he was 6-7 months ago.  
Questioner: How would you know?  
Me: Two weeks ago you didn't hear of him taking over the world. I was his guard And I am his friend.

The questions kept on getting asked for at least 20 minutes before Steve turned up on his bike with Kaleb making me face palm and down half the whiskey after I snatched it off of Tony. Once finished with the alcohol I ran up to the two friends of mine pulling hem into a hug. It lasted a few seconds before I pulled away and took Tony and Kaleb's hands

"Ready to go guys?"

"Yeah." they both said.

"good! Bye Steve! Save the world until I get back yeah?" he nodded and laughed.

"Wait leia! My suit!" I rolled my eyes and made it appear in a briefcase at his feet. He started swearing under his breath about how cocky I've becom making us all laugh. I made a double appear next to Steve shocking him but he soon remembered the plan. I smiled softly at him before I teleported us back to Asgard only to be faced with guards all around us.

"Back again Jotun?" one of them spat at me making Tony tense a little.

"Yes your saviour is back." I let go of the guys hands and walked to the doors before turning around smirking at th briefcase. "Tony, suit up! I'll show you around. You and Kaleb come find me, I'll most likely be with Loki or Lady Frigga." they nodded and I ran out into the courtyard only to be followed by the guards. "Odin! Get your guards to stop following me and looking at me like I'm scum for a choice I wish I did not make."

Soon after the doors opened again but with more power and just by the cold air that whipped by me I knew it was Loki. I grinned at him mirroring his own and ran to him but being blocked by the guards made me have to jump and flip over them. When I landed in front of Loki, I was straight away pulled into a hugged by the prince. I sighed contented in his arms making him pull me closer. He buried his head in the nape of my neck. I heard footsteps behind me but it seems Loki did not so I spun around and quickly removed a sword and held it to the persons neck. I did this with my eyes closed. But when I opened them I was shocked to see Sif smiling at me.

"Sif! I was enjoying that!" Loki whined like a child behind me. I smirked at her enjoying his childishness but it soon fell when Loki wrapped his arms around me from behind, placing a soft kiss on my neck making me shiver.

"Yes Loki and you still are." I laughed but didn't lower my sword. "Leia, I'd be grateful if you put away your sword." I pouted and made my sword appear back in the sheath.

"Loki! I've missed you too but please let me go."

"Nu-oh!" he mumbled childishly into my neck.

"You are but a child Loki."

"But then doesnt that make you a Kiddy fiddler, Leia?" Tony said as he flew down with Kaleb grinning n his back.

"Ahh! I didn't think you were serious about bringing the metalman." he groaned looking up enough so his mouth was hovering near my ear. I pinched his hand but he just hummed in my ear making me shiver in both annoyance and pleasure. I heard a click making me Look straight at Tony.

"You had a camera installed didn't you?" he nodded proudly. "Upload it onto my twitter then." I said ending it with a sigh of exasperation.

"Done!" he cried out like a child getting sweets.

"Now take Sif and Kaleb and piss off. I'm tired now. Those reporters are annoying and that picture is going to kill me." everyone giggled.

"Are you tired Leia or do you just want to get in Loki's bed?" I shrugged.

"both. And don't get any wrong ideas tony, I just miss him that's all."

"hmm-hm. Of course dear, whatever helps you sleep at night... Wait! That's Loki." he made me flip and lunge at him. Kaleb jumped off his back just in time before he flew off hovering hi above us. I growled and crouched, getting ready to fly. Another thing I learnt how to do during our trip but luckily Tony didn't know about it.

"Tony, appolize and this won't get messy!" he chuckled making my anger spike close to what it was after me changing into a Jotun. Sif must have noticed my anger because she pulled Kaleb out of the way.

"Leia, Love, he isn't worth it." Loki said behind me sounding rather amused. At the situation. I flipped him off and waited for Tonys reply.

"Sorry, kiddo. I'm sorry like you want Loki. Anyway whatre you going to do, try and jump at me?" I grinned like a madman probably unnerving him a bit but I could not see due to his ironman mask. Now he was in it I saw how cool it looked In its new designed. He designed it specifically for this meeting. It can stay working and keep him alive even when nearing absolute zero because he's just a genius. He also changed the colours to black and ice blue. It really did look like something you would see in Jotunheim.

I took a deep breath and allowed my Blue Jotun form take over and flew into the air at a speed faster than light so he didn't see me go behind him. He started looking around so I made myself invisible to him but so everyone else could see me. Unfortunately for me he turned his heat vision on and I a hot place a random blob of cold isnt helping me. He blasted me, catching me off guard and sent me flying into a near by garden.

I crashed painfully into the ground not being able to move or speak and I could barely breath. I turned myself visible due to lack of energy. I truly felt weak and I started to burn up terribly fast. It wasn't to longer until they all turned up, even the warriors three were there standing over me as Loki cradled my head in his hands. Tony knelt down and held my hands. He had taken his mask plate off and I could see the regret all over his face.

Suddenly he was pushed away by Frigga who looked more worried than anyone well except Loki perhaps. I think it was because they knew what was wrong with me andTony didn't. The heat was terrible so I tried to turn my Jotun form back on but could only get the eyes. Luckily for me it still worked slightly and got the attention of Loki who understood what I was trying to do and did it himself. Frigga looked shocked at her son in his true form but stepped back allowing him to freeze me. I didn't really freeze though I just got really cold making me feel healthy again.

I smiled thankfully at Loki and jumped up, getting laughs from Loki as everyone jumped back in shock. tony pulled me into the tightest hug I've ever been given but I didn't complain because I needed it and I think he did too. It was nice to have him as my brother. I squeezed him a little before I pulled away grinning. I started to get a little dizzy.

"Miss Leia, are you sure you should be up?" Frigga asked worriedly. I nodded just before I stepped back and fell but got caught in the rms of Loki. I smiled a little before losing complete consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

I was strolling around the next morning in a garden I fount behind a door in the palace. It seemed far to secret to be aloud in it but I could not resist. There were so many colours and exotic flowers. All the smells and all of it in the palace. Frigga came to me just after I awoke saying I could wander but not too far outside the palace. I still haven't worked out a reason for that piece of advice but I do not care. The garden was magnificent definitely and obviously a royal one.

I did not know where anyone was apart from Tony; he was flying around seeing random things and taking picture. Basically he was acting like a typical tourist but in a hi-tech suit and much more arrogant. Sometimes I don't understand Tony. He's kind of like half a normal down to earth person who listens to AC/DC an then the other half is a stuck up, pompous arse who listens to classical. Oh well he's still my best friend and really, he has a reason to be cocky with his wealth and intelligence.

Fom what I've heard Odin has been told about the situation and is making sure Asgard is guarded but has asked for my help wither way. Better safe than sorry. He's put extra security on the tessaract because if they do manage to get in that'll be there first target aswell as Odin and Loki. He's a weird old man, quite like what I expected him to be but better than what I thought of him. I would never tell him that to his face although I do seem more powerful. He can see what happens everywhere, I probably could if I wanted to but I don't so I won't.

Kaleb and the Warrior three have spent their time training and fighting alongside Sif to make sure they can work together if needed and to make their fighting skills a lot better. Kaleb himself has exceeded my expectation of him by far most likely due to the help of Natasha. She is one vicious woman when you get her going and thats normally when you insult Hawk. I do hope they get together officially soon because them 'secretly' dating really isn't working for them.

Thor and the rest of Shield has been keeping in contact eer since I left apart from night time of course which is when Tony gets Jarvis to answer them. Apparently they've trained most of shield and gave them more hi-tech weapons, the sort maybe Tony would use on his suit. I don't npknow, maybe they took it from his old one and replicated it. That would be cool to see although incredibly dangerous if one of them decided to rebel.

I laid down on the wonderful, soft green grass and stared up at the enchanted cieling. It was truly magnificent, definitely a place I would come to calm down and relax before something big which really is what I'm doing. I wonder who tends to all these flowers. I sat up and crossed my legs facing the empty flowerbed and wondered. I looked at how long it was and got and idea. I started off with unnatural forest green roses and made them grow and form the names of Frigga, Odin, Thor, Loki, Tony, Kaleb and me(Leia). The rest of the flower bed was mixed with short black and gold poppy-like flowers. I grinned and stood up admiring my work before putting a protection spell on it so they do not die or get destroyed. They remain like that forever.

I was too busy looking over the flowerbed with pride to notice someone walk in and stand beside me. When I heard a gasp, I came back and saw Frigga standing there with an awe filled expression. I smiled at her and she tilted her heard in newfound confusion and curiosity.

"What made you do this?" she wondered motioning her hand over the long flower bed. I just shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't know, I just though with it empty and the trials yet to come you might want something to remember it by, whether it end good or bad." she pulled me into and hug but not before I saw a small tear of appreciation in her eye. I hugged back. Frigga, in my short time here, has become a motherly figure to me. It's been nice to have someone to talk to. I'm not ungrateful for having nick, far from it, but it's different to have someone to talk to that understands everything.

"Thank you, Leia. You're a most talented girl." she said in my ear before pulling away and bending down touching the multicoloured poppies. "What are these flowers called? We do not have them here on Asgard?"

"they are Poppies, normally used to remember the fallen and deceased." she smiled and stood up elegantly.

"Thank you, Leia, for everything you've done. The flowers, this problem with Laufey and being a truly kind person to Loki. The people in his life have mostly only been there for Thor. It's nice to see the opposite sometimes." I laughed a little and nodded to her.

"You're most welcome. The Laufey 'glitch', shall we say, I would of carried on whether Asgard welcomed me here to save them or not. I caused this, i shall end it."

"you did not cause this. You did not ask for Laufey to take an interest in your powers, although he must have known before you got them because he seems a bit to calm for my liking." I shrugged.

"If I die, I die although I could make myself immortal as I did Kaleb." she looked intrigued for some reason.

"why did you do that anyway?" I chuckled a little.

"The boy has no reason to die so early in his life. He has a heart of gold and is and amazing young magician. I've come to care for him as I would a brother. He does not deserve to die." She hummed in agreement and understanding.

"True. Anyway, I must leave, I only came to tell you Loki is looking to talk to you before you leave for Jotunheim." she started walking towards the door but I had to ask her.

"Lady Frigga, is it possible that the Jotuns are under Laufeys control, like Loki was Thanos' but a stronger hold?" She had a thoughtful face as she contemplated the idea. She looked like none of them have thought of the idea before.

"Leia, I think it's quite possible but the only way we could find out is if Laufey dies, for real this time." after that she walked out leaving me to my thoughts as I smiled upon the flowers once more before exiting myself. I soon found my way back to the room I woke in which I guessed was Loki's just by the green and the feeling and look of royalty all was no surprise to see Loki standing at his balcony overlooking a field nearby.

He smiled at me as I entered befo turning back to gaze at the midday sun. He looked happy and peaceful but also incredibly depressed. It was strange to see and to try and comprehend the thought was extremely tiring. I walked over to him and poked his cheek giggling, trying to cheer him up a bit. It seemed to work when he grinned widely. But my victory was short lived as I found ou when he frowned making me sad. I pulled him into a hug which he welcomed whole-heatedly.

"What's wrong Loki?" I asked quietly in his ear. He sighed and pulled away. He sat down cross-legged still facing the field and he tugged on my hand signalling to sit down with him. So I did as he suggested in his silent way.

"it's this whole problem with Laufey. It's getting to me, like if I didnt try to rule earth none of this would have happened, you wouldn't be a Jotun you'd be a normal shield agent who's best friends with an alcoholic." I placed a hand o his shoulder making him look at me.

"Its not your fault Loki and technically we were destined to meet because of Thor. To be bluntly honest, I wouldn't change it for the world, it's been amazing fun and these powers are awesome!" we laughed together before going serious again. "Seriously Loki, you couldn't have stopped this even if you wanted to so don't blame yourself."

"Okay..." he whispered. "And Leia, Thank you." he said he said gently holding my cheek in his hand. I stared into his piercing blue eyes that stared back with love. For a cold being, he had a warm heart. We both leant in but continued to gaze into the others eyes only breaking it when our lips met, sending a pleasant shock through my body. It was like the gym incident again but much more powerful and loving.

After a few seconds we broke away with our heads against each other, our eyes closed yet it was like he was piercing my soul.i know now that in the short time I've known Loki I do not only like him but I love him with all my heart.

***********************


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later, I was sat on a rock nearby the Jotuns and their leader. They were standing like puppets waiting for their master. It did make me think that they're under someone's control, most likely Laufey's but I've got to look at all the possibilities. It could be him or someone else or no one at all, I don't know but I will find out in the end. This meeting is long overdue.

I watched the sun set below the horizon, making the scenery amazingly beautiful but also deadly spooky. The rock I was sat upon was behind all the Jotuns but quite close. It was quite weird how not one had noticed me or even looked behind them but I guess they've been told to keep watching the front where the meeting is taking place. Really all Im going to do is taunt, threaten and be incredibly sarcastic whilst prancing around in front of his 'throne'.

Me and Loki had spent the previous hours messing around and relaxing in the secret garden without a disturbance. It was exceedingly nice for it to be possible to still act normal, like there wasn't a care in the worlds. We were like Love sick fools which in a twisted way we were. I closed my eyes and leaned back, smiling as I remembered the day I had with Loki. It was simply the happiest day of my life so far but that isn't saying much; I'm 21, barely an adult, Barely experienced life.

Kaleb was appointed the role of Royal Protcter which was a joint choice by both me and Odin, mainly due to the fact he is actually immortal. I told him to watch Loki and help him once he's got Odin and Frigga to safety mainly due to the fact that Loki can get unpredictable when he wants to, whether I've seen it or not.

Everyone, including the avengers have got ear-pieces in with built in microphones to contact each other. Tony had made them for some unknown reason but I had made them indestructible right before I got here. So right now, I had them all talking one by one in my ear about being careful it was quite funny but annoying. I told them to call if they need help, they've got it. From the look of the Jotuns and how much they resembled soldiers ready for war, I think they're going to need it.

An outsider overlooking the situation would think we've been going a bit over the top if we don't actually know there's going to be a war. But an outsider wouldn't know the personality fuck ups Laufey has meaning they wouldn't understand any of this. It's quite laughable really, how crazy he is and how many mental disorders they'd label him with if he was human and I got all that from a extremely short talk and visions.

The moment the sun set I stood up, brushing any dirt of my jeans and pushed my way through the army to the front. Laufey, who was pacing with a contemplative expression on his dark ice blue face, came to a stop and spun to glare at me, making me grin freakishly. Our gaze was broke when a Jotun guard stepped in my line of sight preventing me from walking any further.

I raised an eyebrow at the blue giant, rather amused by the situation but also annoyed. I wanted to get this over and done with, not mess around playing games like a child. He just glared with such intensity, such ferocity, I was sure it could freeze me. I got bored and everything went silent when I let out a pissed off sigh. I turned around and acted like I was throwing a ball but instead of a ball flying, the guard flew. I turned back to a shocked Laufey.

"Now, Laufey, are there any particular reasons I need to be worried for the safety of earth and of Asgard?" he smirked taking his throne again.

" Well, it depends on what you define as safety." I shrugged and walked around aimlessly. I saw another guard step forward and got pissed again but I did nothing but teleport Tony in front of him. Me and tony had already talked about this. It was a kind of way to tell the others the meeting was taking place and was becoming hostile.

"Back off, jack." tony poked the giants forehead, making him fall back. The sight alone was hilarious because Tony had to hover 2-3 feet above the ground. I raised an eyebrow at his naming once he turned around.

"Jack? Seriously?" he shrugged and lowered to the floor.

"Yeah, Jack frost." I giggled before Looking back at a intrigued Laufey.

"What in all the nine realms is that?" Tony walked beside me and looked the Jotun king up and down then smirking.

"he's not very royal is he?" I shook my head and laughed a little.

That's my bestfriend, Tony. Now back to the matter in hand I define safety as you being a good little boy and not attacking either world." Laufey chuckled, somehow amused with this.

"Child, you underestimate me... Greatly!"

"I do not, hypocrite. I just think myself awesome and you not." I shrugged it off cockily before going serious again. "why'd you stalk me anyway?"

"prophecys are dangerous things. I'd like to know who the next Would-be Jotun queen is." he stood up and walked closer. "You see, I like being King and do not like competition so..." I was about to ask him to continue when he stuck a razor sharp knife of ice In my mouth, cutting deeply into the corners. He threw the bloody knife away and punched me in the stomach making me scream in surprise then pain as I felt the cut widen into a Glasgow smile. Blood spilling in my mouth and down my lips.

I stood up in anger and frustration. I was getting nowhere and I wasn't going to either and Tony and I knew that. Once up I round house kicked him and wiped the fresh blood from my mouth.

"and what was that for?" he smiled maliciously as he recovered quickly from the hit.

"I just thought you should smile as you watch the world you love burn along with my infernal son." he spat the last part out making my anger spike. Tony must have noticed this as he put a warning metal hand on my shoulder. I smiled sadly at him and sat upon the throne, allowing Tony to talk.

"So Frosty,you do realise that this army is not a match for either world don't you?"

"Of course but how do you know it's not Just one of them 'I' want to destroy?" he answered, putting emphasis on the I. This got the undecided attention of a, until now, Silent Loki. Everyone had been extremely quiet so they could here everything.

"Leia love, he's teamed with Thanos, his army's outside earth waiting for command. I fear earth will not be able to fight them alone." he whispered in my ear.

"Child, you will have to choose; Your world or your love? Considering that your wounds are not healing, you are not immortal, you cannot fight for both." I stood up seething with pain and anger and walked towards the army, standing above them.

"Jotuns, you will either surrender or die. I'm not a murderer until today. I will not commit genocide unless I need to, please don't make that be an option."

"They will not surrender. If you could commit a murder or even genocide you seem to becoming what you want rid of, a true Jotun." Laufey said, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I spun around and walked slowly towards him, allowing my Jotun form to be shown.

"Laufey, a true Jotun is not what you make it out to be and either way I am not one."

"Then what are you but a waste of power?"

"I am the chaos, the never ending chaos. You think yourself stronger than me but you're pathetic. You underestimate me. Fight me and you shall meet your end on this day." I smirked at Tony. "Double time. Don't die."

When he nodded, I teleported back to Asgard leaving a double behind to keep Laufey busy. Already, everyone was running around for safety. Women and children saving each other as the men get ready for war. It was shocking to see so I just ran in the opposite direction to them, where I saw Jotuns slowly approaching. I cast a spell, kind of, to clean and stitch my facial wounds.

A few feet ahead of me Stood Loki and Kaleb. I hugged the small boy when he noticed me. I knew he couldn't die but I still worried for him as I would my own brother, if I had one. This kind of thing could have a permanent effect on his head and sanity. I pulled away only to have them both stare at my 'Smile'.

"Kaleb, I need your help."

"What is it Leia?"

" the Jotuns are under Laufeys control. He confirmed it subconsciously. I need your help breaking the spell on this lot." he nodded and I took his hand focusing hard as possible to break it. Whatever kind of spell or ontrol he place over them was strong but it became easier once Kaleb started mumbling an incantation. Not a minute later was the spell broken. I slowly and cautiously approached the. Infused looking Jotuns. Their eyes had gone from orange to blood red like mine and Loki's Jotun eyes.

"Girl! Who are you and why are we here? What happened to us?" a general looking soldier shouted desperately as he stood forward, looking between me and Loki.

"I'm Leia, this is Loki. You're here in Asgard because Laufey has had control over you for so many years. He's been using you like puppets to destroy and kill. Now you have two choices; help us stop him from destroying earth or die."

"Of course well help but how do we get there?" I turned to Kaleb.

" Protect Asgard, Kaleb." he nodded and I turned back to the army smirking. I quickly teleported us onto the Helicarrier. I made a gisnal for Loki to watch them as I teleported to the control room. The avengers were there, all suited up. I remembered Tiny just as he spoke on the interconnected call.

"Leia, if you're still on Asgard get to earth because Laufey and that small bit of army have been teleported down there along with thanos'. Oh and bring me home." Idid his request as soon as he said it, getting his and everyone's attention.

"Good to see you all. We've got half the Jotun army on our side and out of their trance. Asgard is safe but pro traced just in case of a surprise attack.

"Leia! WTF has happened to your face?" Nick nearly screamed. I laughed a little and waved it off walking back outside, knowing they'll follow me.

The soldiers were still there but this time smiling slightly as Loki explained everything about the war. From what I can tell they cannot remember anything of their life prior to Laufey' tampering or during. It must be nice to be free finally and to help. The general smiled at me, bowing slightly.

"what's your name? i never asked." he chuckled.

"Kaag."

"Well you already know me and Loki. This is Tony, Thor, Natasha, Hawk Steve and my uncle Nick." they all bowed their heads in respect making everyone laugh.

"Jotuns spotted in New-York, near Stark towers."

"It seems we need to go." I nodded, agreeing with nick for once. I teleported us all down to the battlefield.

"Laufeys mine." i waved my hands at the approaching army, smirking. "Let the games begin"


	10. Chapter 10

An hour into the war and many had died, all of them either being chutari or bad Jotuns. Every so often I would come across one of them and take the control off them but unlike the Jotuns, the chutari are genuinely murderous merciless creatures. Many had aleady tried to kill me but epically failed as I was still walking the streets of new York with an expressionless face.

Everyone was off fighting a war that was really caused because of my existence. They were dying because of me. The good Jotuns that died I felt sorry for because they chose to live but ended up dying either way. I had not even gained a scratch from the blasts of crashes or from the flying pieces of metal and bricks. Sure I wasnt immortal but I think this was a bit strange. It was like I had a shield but as many chutari have proved by going into my personal space I didn't.

The avengers were fighting the army along with the group of Jotuns. Tony was dealing with the flying ones along with the help of hawk on a roof. The rest of them and the Jotuns were trying to kind of quarantine the fight around stark tower. So really none of them were more than a few blocks away.

I frowned slightly as I saw a small boy running into stark towers crying and screaming obviously distraught. There was a Jotun following him looking quite vicious which was why the boy was so scared. That's pathetic, i Thought as I watched the Jotun walk closer to the tower. I knew I had to jump in mainly due to the guilt I would have if I watch a innocent boy die in front of my own eyes as I stood back and watched it happen.

I blasted the Jotun with fire coming from the palms of my hands so hard it probably landed near the edge of the battle ground. As soon as my hands had cooled down and I saw it was safe to enter, I ran into the building and saw the little boy cowering under the table that would normally have a receptionist sitting at doing nothing but gossip. Every so often he would let out a soft whimper or cry as he tried to stay silent as possible.

I walked to the small boy who was no more than 7 in age and crouched beside him, making him push himself back into the table even more as he looked at me in fear. I smiled softly and turned off my Jotun form going back to human. He visibly calmed but stayed where he was.

"Come on out, kid. I made that bad man go away. It's safe." he looked at me cautiously and took my outreached hand. I stood up and helped him out from under the table before picking him up and placing him on it.

"Why is all this happening?" the boy asked playing with his small hands in his lap. In any other situation I would have thought he looked adorable.

"Because bad men are after me. I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this. What's you name?" I smiled a little calming him down.

"Kol." he answered sniffing as he stopped crying, looking me in the eye.

"Well, im leia, Kol, do you have any family?" he nodded. I could see the tears in his yeyes again.

"Yes, but mummy died when the blue man hit her. I have a sister though I hid her in a building before i went out looking for help." I smiled at the boy and held his hand, searching his mind until I found where he left her. She was only a toddler and he looked after her. He was going to be a good big brother, I thought as I teleported her beside me.

She looked around shocked before grinning at her brother and me. She ran up and hugged my legs. I bent down to her height when she let go and smiled brightly. She was cute with curly blonde hair that matched her brothers and chubby cheeks making her sea blue eyes stand out.

"Whats your name?" she beamed at me making me laugh.

"Anna-Marie." she said in a cute high pitched voice. She couldn't pronounce her 'r's properly quite yet making it even more adorable. I stood up and held my hands out for the siblings to take. They both latched on as soon as a Jotun got blasted pasted the window most likely my Steve.

"Well you two, I'm going to keep you safe, I'm a friend of mister stark or as you kids know him, Iron man." their shot up straight away making me chuckle as I saw the pure excitement about ironman.

"You know Ironman? COOL!" Kol exclaimed as we walked into the elevator. Anna nodded her head in agreement. I pressed the button for the floor with the guest bedrooms.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. Guess what?"

"What?" they said looking at me with big blue eyes.

"You'll be staying with him until we can find your daddy." their faces fell making me feel sorry for them straight away. They have no parents, no one to care for them. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have been brought into this." I ruffed thei hair just before the doors opened and we walked out into a double room, with two showers. They stared at the room smiling like the children they were.

"Why are we here?"

"Like I said, you'll be staying here." I made the wardrobes fill with clothes that would fit them. "I'll be back soon. This is where you live now kids." I said with a smile as I closed the door behind me. I could hear them jump on the beds. "Javis, explain to tony the situation and make sure they're looked after for me, okay?"

"Of course miss Leia but you're coming back aren't you?" he wondered as the elevator reached the top floor. I sighed and walked outside.

"Hopefully, I do not know what Laufeys doing. This war is obviously pointless but he isn't stopping it." I sighed and neared the edge overlooking pure destruction."But if I don't, make sure Tony looks after Kol and Anna-Marie."

"Of course, miss Leia, I do hope you come back though."

"thanks Jarvis." I mumbled as I looked all around. I noticed Hawk on a nearby building shooting down the flying Jotuns. I could see Tony flying around not too far away. I saw everyone but Loki. Hulk was smashing those flying eel/slug things and Steve was helping the good Jotuns with much difficulty. But not one flicker of Loki. I sighed slightly. "Hawk, where's Loki?"

"Fighting Laufey and Thanos, Wh-" I cut him off quite.

"Thanks hawk." I said taking a few steps back getting ready to jump, knowing I was needed for something. I made the real me invisible but allowed a double to be seen and took my place. I made her run and jump off the edge. I heard both Tony and Hawk shouting at her/me. I could see thor in the distance and knew this time I was invisible to everyone.

My attention was caught at the same time the double was caught by a Chutari soldier on one of their flying things. I raised an eyebrow and followed it by walking on midair. It would look weird casual and really awesome if I was visible. I remembered the time in Asgard with Loki so I made my body the same temp as everything else, just in case. I was half way their when the thing landed and Nick decided to ask about them shouting my name.

"Guys! What's happened to Leia?" he demanded.

"She jumped off stark towers." Hawk replied his voice nearly breaking.

"is she..." nick said. I could hear a little bit of hope in his voice, hoping that I wasn't dead.

"No, a chutari caught her and took her aboard." I had stepped foot on the ship When they said this. I could hear the sigh of relief coming from everyone who hadn't witnessed it as I followed the soldier carrying my double. It was a few minutes until he entered a room with Laufey and Thanos. I looked at Thanos carefully when I saw Loki battered and bruised. Cuts all per his face. He looked terrible.

My attention was brought to Laufey when his face lit up like a christmas tree at the entrance of the soldier. I didn't miss Loki's face drop at the sight of me/her. I made myself slightly visible and hearable to Loki only as soon as the soldier left and Laufey held her at sword point by her own sword. Loki sighed in relief when he caught sight on me making Laufey mad so he started acting like it was me.

"why does she have anything to do with this?" Loki demanded, struggling against Thanos with no avail. I Could see the I could see the amusement dancing in his eyes along with a smirk twitching at his lips.

"I gave her an option watch her world be destroyed or watch her lover die. She chose her world so it time for her to watch you die." Loki chuckled at the end getting confused and irritated looks from all of them.

"Everyone knows her lover is Stark, the metalman." I giggled but added a glare when Loki's aimless look around the room met my eyes.

"LOKI, YOU'RE DEAD!" I heard tony scream in my ear piece making both me and the double wince at the volume of it. It also caught Laufeys attention who pulled it out and crushed it, still holding the double at sword point.

"Either way, you love her whether she loves you or not, it does not matter. She will still watch you die." he pushed the double away only to be caught by Thanos after he pushed Loki to his knees he glared up at a smirking and victorious looking Laufey. He enjoyed the power he had over the god.

It happened too fast for me to comprehend never mind anyone else. He lunged the sword aiming for his stomach but before Loki got stabbed I launched myself in front of the sword allowing my own stomach to take the hit. The blade of the sword lodged itself in it.

It took me a few seconds and a look down at the sword sticking out ofme to comprehend what I had done and to fall to the ground only to be caught by Loki. As he cradled my face in his hands, I smiled at him and teleported us back to Stark towers because I knew everyone was there. They would be everytime a battle had finished. It's kind of like an avenger tower now.

************************************************************************************

From my writing what age would you guess me at? -Comegician1


	11. Chapter 11

I slowly allowed myself to stand up pulling myself away from the loving, caring arms of Loki. It took all my strength not to stay there with him for eternity but I could not be so selfish. If this was my time to die I would not try anything to stop it. It's a much easier simple way. I knew it would be more painful, also. The pain felt like ai was being torn from the inside so I could only imagine what it would be like if I tried to prevent the inevitable.

I never thought it possible, all of what has happened in the past 10 years of being friends with Tony. Most of my life I was stuck with him because Nick had meetings. I never did complain after first day being looked after by tony. Despit our age difference, near to 20 years, we always did get along like twins. Age eleven to 14 playing pranks on everyone including my peers and teachers. As I entered highschool Tony got quite busy but still had time to mess around after and sometimes during school. He never did ask about school itself. He knew I didn't like it and thought not to ask. That's why he didn't know about my school fascination with Loki. After highschool as soon as I turned 18 we started hanging out in public going to clubs and parties enjoying every bit of publicity and rumours. We knew the truth and that was we were just best friends. I onus it hilarious how when he dumped Pepper he came to me and we got drunk, getting really weird and funny headlines on the newspapers. Every so often we would be called onto the Helicarrier to be watched because of our regular, persistent antics.

I smiled as the memories filled my head as Tony entered my sight looking more worked than ever but to be fair, I do have a sword sticking out of my stomach . The pressure of the gravity pulling it down was making it ever so slightly cut upwards towards my lungs. I gasped when I realised and pulled the sword out ever so carefully as if defusing a bomb. I felt the blood trickle out making me swim a little at the wariness on my cold skin. I placed my hand firmly on my hstomach applying nessasary pressure.

We all knew, just by the looks on everyone's facesicould tell they knew I was going to die. I stumbled over to tony and nick, pulling them each into a hug one by one. When I hugged tony not really wanting to Let go I felt the rest of the pull us into a group hug. I never shed a tear unlike all those around me, including machoman Thor, which surprised me to no end.

I remembered all the times with them all. Every last memory, hug, feeling smell. Every little detail I said goodbye in a silent way but they understood. I squeezed them all never wanting to let them go but I must. I slowly stepped away, releasing my arms and walked backwards to inforng on Loki. As soon as I stopped I made why. Still bleeding gash stop bleeding out of my body along with making my clothes clean and different.

I grabbed Loki's hand and in less that a second we were stood at the beginning of the rainbow bridge being watcheed in amazement and then it turned to horror when the rest of the royal family noticed Loki's tears. Realisation spread onto Odinson face as I clutched at my stomach in pain as I bowed to him and Frigga.

"Did you know poppies are my favourite kind of flower?" she shook her head at the rhetorical question before running to her distraught child giving him a hug, allowing him to cry upon her shoulder. I turned to Kaleb who's face was like my own; almost expressionless with a tiny bit of pain showing. I was happy that I could meet him and be able to have a brotherly relationship with him. It felt normal. I smiled softly at him not showing any emotion but he calmed a little. "Look after Zain, Kaleb. Be a good brother." he nodded as I made my phone appear. I scrolled the contacts and clicked text even though I knew he could hear everything being said I still needed to tell him. Once I found Tony's name I typed out;

Tony, I'm probably going to be dead in a minute, make sure you look after Kol and Anna-Marie until I come back for them. I love you, BFF. Leia.

I tapped send and put my phone into the pocket of my jeans. The next thing to happen made me more shocked and guilty than anything. I felt something slither up my leg to my wrist, wrapping himself around it. I looked down and giggled at the almost possessive sight of nexus. His eyes seemed to be tears but they always looked like that. He somehow had gone from 7ft to his normal baby size aswell.

I turned back Loki. My enermy, my friend, my love my hate. He is the only man in my entire li I have come to love with my whole heart matching it with unreasoned hate. My love for him only become noticeable to me when Loki was helpless and In pain due to Laufeys hitting. I knew now I loved him. Everything about him. His smirk his smiles, the way he walks ever so arrogantly. His hair, his blue eyes. His weird fetish for leather, his cold touch. His mischeviousnessand his softness. Basically I love everything about a man, no a God, that I have not known for more than a few weeks. They say love at first sight does not exist but I now think different.

I thought about all the times we've had together grinning at the paint and whipped cream attack upon the beds and belongings of all the useless shield agents. I giggled at the one of us playing drunken twister. Every thought and emotion was running through my body as I stared into his big blue eyes like they were pulling me in. The pain had disappeared and my body went numb, taking control of itself. I walked up to Loki and just smiled softly at him before I crushed my lips to his in a love and passioned filled kiss. It was a goodbye kiss and he knew it.

As I pulled back back I saw his red Jotun eyes stare sadly at mine. I didn't want to let go yet. I didn't want to die yet. Anger built up in me wanting to be released. I bought about the meeting earlier with Laufey. I had walked away from Loki and stood peering over the edge as he was held back my Fandral and Odin. A thought or memory more so came to be like I was hit with a tonne of bricks.

I spun around grinning, much to everyone's surprise, and made my pirate hat appear in my hand giggling a little before placing it firmly on my head. I waved at everyone before bowing once again at Odin, grinning mischeviously. I stayed bowing for a few seconds before cockily rising slowly. Everyone looked at me strangely almost glaring all apart from Loki and Odin. Loki's face filled with pain but Odins yet again showed realisation as I peered into my ending yet again.

I raised my hand and soluted the Allfather earning myself a rather harsh glare off said man. I giggled before looking solemnly at Loki again or maybe the last time in my life. I straightened up fully and readied myself to jump.

"Loki, remember one thing, I love you." I said turning quite amused again. "Fallings just like lying except theres a more permanent destination. See ya!" I shouted as I fell back over the edge into the chaos. The fall inteslf seemed to last forever but I did not mind. It gave me chance to go over my life quickly once more. I knew I was going to die so I didn't want or regret anything.

All the things I have thought in my life, all the people I've loved and all the ones Ive hated, not one of them would I regret meeting. Only one reason stood behind it. If I had not met them all I would not be where and who I am today. Yeah sure, I'm dying but everyone is going to soon enough I'm just getting mine out f the way as soon as possible. The extremely small possibility of me surviving this fall was the reason of my amusement.

I said 'I am the chaos' at the meeting with Laufey earlier. It was true I am, sort of. I gained power and strength from the chaos meaning in flowed through my body. It would be like it destroying itself. The thought of me survived was laughable. It was vertuallly impossible for me to survive. I knew I wasn't but the hope satisfied a small hole of emptiness in my soul.

The more I fell, the more the pain increased. I knew I was close to my end so I thought I would make it quick and easy. The pain increased dramatically as I plummeted into the very centre of the swirling colours of the abyss. It felt asif I was being torn apart and squashed together as I was set on fire with fire made of ice.

I felt my end comes I was smashed into a sold surface before sinking into the darkness only to be met by a light. Cliche I know but I seriously sawa light before my eyes as I died. I always had the theory of the light being you getting reborn as a child. It would be a great theory if it could be proven. With my last breath I shed a tear and allowed death to take me.


	12. Chapter 12

I groaned loudly as my whole body ached in protest of my movement. How the fuck am I alive? Nevermind that Im glad I am. I wonder how long it's been. Weeks months, years? I didn't really care I just wondered if I had been seen or caught falling form the sky. It would be a strange sight to dpsay the least.

My thoughts were answers when I saw two running figure approach me. One was obviously a child, a boy with brown hair and the other his mother. I struggled to sit up but decided not to attempt it for a little bit and collapsed back on the sand. Sand? Shit was I drowning?! I shot up straight away much to my body's dismay. It started to ache and hurt all over. It must have shown on my face because the little boy let go of his mothers hand and tried to help me up. I chuckled at the sight, he was no more than 5 so it just looked adorable.

The mother soon helped me up but still looked quite cautious even when I smiled softly at her. She loved her child very much it was obviously and praiseworthy. Even though she was helping me she still pushed the boy out of the way, out of danger. She was quite admirable for what seemed like a single mother. I looked at what she wore and giggled at the sight of the young woman, aged around 25, dressed in Minnie mouse Pjs. Realisation spread across her face mixed with Horror when she looked down. I waved it off as nothing ad I stood up straight on my own having a pain in my stomach.

I soon remembered all of the events and straight away lifted my shirt up to see the wound scarring whilst still slightly bleed making it look worse than ever. Placed a cold, wet hand over it and made it heal and clean getting confusion and awestricken looks from the boy in perticular. It was a weird sight for one to behold when someone who was on deaths door waiting for him to open heals the p deviously fatal wound it front on your eyes.

The boy walked up to me with the confusion still daning across his young face and raised his hand, poking my stomach. His confusion growing when I did not wince but I did giggle. I grinned widely as I crouched down, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder earning myself a worried glare from his mother. I gave her the expression of 'I'm-not-going-to-hurt-him' making her sigh reluctantly as u turned back to the small boy.

"what's your name?" his mother stepped closer making me look slightly skeptical. Did she really think I would hurt a boy who helped me?

"Tom, who are you?!" he demanded in that cute I want to know kind if tone young kids use to get everything out of an adult.

"just a stranger."I sighed before smiling again. "What do you know of the avengers? Maybe IronMan in specific." I asked, looking between the two before taking a step back out of my crouching position, stretching away the pains.

"Not much other than the stuff shown on the news and internet. Oh and my neighbours have gone to see Thor in new York, for a memorial service." my head shot up in confusion. Who died? I thought I said in my head but the reply off the woman proved otherwise.

"a Friend and would-be of the avengers, she was a girl called Leia. Why?" I shook my head and grinned at the thought of tony mourning wearing all black. The look would suit him as it has many times before but him mourning over me struck a nerve. I knew I had to get to new York. I needed to see my family and friends. Loki. The thought of him brought years to my eyes.

"Tony's an extremely close friend along with all the avengers." I looked at the floor frowning. "When's 'her' funeral or memorial, do you know?"

"Yeah it's tomorrow, 111am. Did you know her?" I giggled a little.

"You could say that. You would mind if I stayed with you until then would you?"

"Of course. I'm not that mean." tom jumped up and down excitedly making me ruffle his hair.

"Id be most appreciative. So where are we?"

"A small town in New Mexico. Practically on no map." I giggled again and was stopped when I saw something come out of the see. The in all his snakey glory was Nexus. I screamed happily and ran to pick him up until I saw him bleeding slightly. He had a gash going down half his short body and it looked disgusting. I shed a tear of frustration as I fell to my knees and started to heal him. It slowly worked and once it completed he slithered around my neck and fell asleep.

"Thats awesome!" Tom shouted. Running up and just standing there staring like only a child would in the face Of danger.

"Who are you?!" the mother demanded looking worried and scared. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm nothing but a stranger to you, but I'm not going to harm you. Tony would kill me again." I giggled when she sighed grateful for that and walked off signalling for us to follow her. The boy was looking tired so I picked him up and carried him thought the street. It wasn't that far from her house but it seemed like it when I saw tom asleep on my shoulder. He looked adorable and really tired, bless him. When we came to the house, she shown me to a room that I guessed was his so I placed him down gently and tucked him in.

I followed her back down the hallway to another room which I guessed was the guest room so I smiled thankfully at her. There wouldn't be many strangers who would let you stay if you woke up on a beach and healed a 10 inch deep gash and a snake. Actually most would have attacked me, knocked me out and phoned the police for me being an alien.

"I am most grateful for this."I noticed a fourth bedroom beside the master bedroom. I had to enquire. "Whose is that bedroom, if you don't mind me asking?" when she looked to where I pointed she started crying slowly but kept wiping them away.

"My daughter's, Amy. She's only 3. the doctors say it'd be a miracle if she wakes up from her coma." I nodded and hugged the distraught woman, knowing what I had to do for her. She saved my life so I have to save hers. Her children were her life. I couldn't be that fucked up not to. I know it's messing with nature and all that but so is being who and what I am. When I pulled away I smiled softly, trying to contain a grin so I didn't look smug or evil. She nodded and walked into her bedroom after giving her daughter's one last look.

I walked into the room and then to the en suite bathroom to look in the mirror. To say I looked terrible would be putting it extremely nicely. My face was covered in cut although not that blood because of the sea water. My hair was all wet, knotted and covered in sand. My clothes were alright apart from I was missing a tie and blazer. I frowned, stripped and took a long shower, making sure I was perfectly clean. It was relaxing and made me think of everything. If there's a memorial service tomorrow it means it's only been a day or two. I grinned and wrapped a towel around my body then made my hair fairly dry with another.

Once dressed in PJs and snuggled into the extremely comfortable bed, was the moment I realised I'm actually alive and well along with nexus who at the moment was wrapped around my foot ever so adorably. I smiled and allowed myself to slow drift to sleep, subconsciously planning my big entrance tomorrow.

***********************************************************************************

I awoke at 10 in the morning when Tom came running in with pancakes with golden sirup covering them. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up smiling at the small boy as he passed me the plate along with a glass of juice. I took them gratefully when I heard my stomach rumble like thunder. The sound made us both giggle whilst Tom crawled over my legs and started playing with Nexus who didn't seem to mind one bit. It was adorable, absolutely adorable.

"Thank you, Tom." he looked up and grinned widely.

"Your welcome. Mummy said you'll need them." I nodded and started on my pancakes. They were gone pretty quick and whilst I ate, nexus kept on slithering around the boys arms making him squirm and giggle. I had just finished when his mum walked in, eyes all red and puffy. I smiled sympathetically at her, knowing it was about her daughter.

"Thank you... I didn't catch your name." she smiled back at me.

"Your welcome and you didn't tell me yours." I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"My names lazarus, well it's a nickname."

"I'm Beth." I grinned widely but stopped when the scars started to stretch and hurt. I winced but shrugged it off and climbed out of the bed, making myself fully dressed in a actual suit although the trousers were tight enough to be mistaken for skinnys. They both stared in awe but I just waved it off and walked out of the room and down the stairs. I knew they were following because I could hear their footsteps but I did not care. I opened the front door and turned back to Beth, holding out my hand.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you." she shook my hand when Nexus crawled up my leg on my wrist tightly.

"And you." i crouched down to the boys height, placing a hand on his shoulder and positioned my mouth next to his ear to whisper,

"be a good big brother, tom." he nodded and I ran off out of sight before teleporting to new Mexico hospital which was where she was being looked after. I quickly found the room and made a teddy and a card appear by her bedside. I smiled and quickly wrote 'Miracles do come true, Leia 'Lazarus' Fury.' inside it placing it open. I knew I had to be quick before I got caught so I placed a hand on her forehead and heal her. I could tell she had something wrong with her head, a injure she was born with. After a few seconds I knew it had worked because she started to wake.

I made myself invisible and practically not there because doctors and nurses started run in and through me just to make sure she was alright. Not one of them had noticed the card or the teddy bear, not one until the girl grabbed the teddy, grinning like it was Christmas and hugged it tightly. I giggled silently and teleported back to new York, outside Stark towers. I was still practically invisible as was soon proven when Tony himself walked straight through me. He looked terrible. He climbed into a limo and drove off so I obviously followed it by sitting on the roof of it.

A few minutes late we arrived at central park. I ran off into the park and became visible but wearing a frowning clown mask.I saw a crowd and ran towards it, accidentally bumping into a couple kissing. I stopped to say sorry but the sight I saw made me and sad and want to cry. There before me stood Loki and some geeky looking girl, I knew was janes friend Darcy, having a full make out session. Well they were until I bumped into them. I slowly took long steps backwards until I was far enough away.

They all looked at me sneering and glaring at my mask making me laugh as I walked beside Thor who was wearing a black suit with Jane beside him, both of which looking really sad. When they caught sight of me, they gave me the strangest looks ever making me roll my eyes but at least they weren't glaring. To my other side was Nick and the rest of the avengers all wearing black suits and dressed. I even thought I saw Natasha crying.

One by one they all stood up and spoke about me saying the nicest things ever. Tony and banner said a couple jokes making me laugh out loud, getting ferocious glares off everyone including reporters and camera men but I just shrugged them off and walked up to the mic when Steve had finished. Loki and darcy had just took the spot I was previously in. I grinned at them but they couldn't see because of the mask so I turned back to the cameras.

"What do you want to say?" a reporter shouted out. I sat on the stool and sighed.

"I know she's a girl who's in love, sacrificed her life for him but not even a week later has he forgotten about her and is making out with some girl." everyone of the avengers glared up at me.

"Who are you to say such things?" Thor demanded making me laugh dryly before reaching up to my mask, giving Loki one last look before pulling it off. The amount of gasps was unbelievable.

"I am Leia Lazarus Fury, back from the dead." I walked down, throwing the mask into the crowd. I stood in front of them all, grinning with a twisted look in my eyes. My eyes softened when I saw a tear fall from Tonys eye. I lost my control and through my arms around him, squeezing tightly just as much as he did.

"Leia! I've missed you, babygirl." I laughed at his new nickname for me and carried on crying.

"I've missed you too!" I stopped crying and pulled away grinning and laughed at his tear stained shirt. I walked over to Jane,Darcy and Thor, completely ignoring Loki. I bowed my head in a hello sort of way to Darcy and held my hand out for her to shake. "You must be Darcy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah! You too!" she awkwardly replied shaking my hand. It was kind of weird how she stared at my scars. I let go of her hand and was pulled into a unexpected hug by Thor making me giggle.

"Leia, how did you survive?! Our father confirmed you dead." my anger switched on and spiked to an all time high. I released him and pushed him gently away and walked into a open space, staring into the sky.

"FUCK YOU, ODIN!" I collapsed to my knees and let tears out. All of this is because he lied about me, about everything. I felt a cold, unwelcome hand on my shoulder making my anger grow to a seriously dangerous level. I shrugged it off and stood up defiantly. I knew what I had to do.

"Leia, Please." he begged as I walked away from him. I stopped and smirked as I turned shaking my head in amusement and pain. Both extremely clear on my face.

"What Loki?" I said with pure innocence as he walked in front of me.

"please." he whispered resting his forehead against mine. His eyes were closed and tears falling down his cheeks. It broke my shattered heart to see him like this but he had caused it to break in the first place. I shook. Y head and hugged him because no matter what he does or says I'll forgive him at some point.

"I've missed you Loki, but you aren't forgiven." he chuckled into my shoulder as he returned the hug whole-heartedly.

In the short time I've known him, I've fell in love with him, hated him and died for him. Not many people can say that but I'm not a normal person. I am a freak of nature caused by power way beyond the control of gods themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

It was two weeks later when I had enough of everything and everyone. Ever since that day, they've kept a close eye on me, not really giving me much freedom apart from when I was with Tony which is becoming a lot more than normal. We drink, smoke and mess around. The moment I saw that he actually looked after Kol and Anna for me brought tears to my eyes. Both of us stopped drinking as much though and spent most of the time taking them out. Of course this didn't help the rumours of our relationship but I did not care. I had my best friend and two adorable kids I starting to love as my own.

Thor, Jane and darcy had gone back to Jane's place in new Mexico because the awkward tension was getting painful. Darcy herself thought at many different time I was going to hit her, which made me fall to the floor in a laughing fit but it did give me some pride that I could scare her.i think it was the scars really. I really have started to love them, although they do make my lips dry now.

Loki had spent his time on earth fighting with banner and Steve about random stuff from Harry potter to batman. I found it hilarious because they acted like three normal humans with no differences about them. At some point they all got drunk and dyed the tips of Loki's hair green do it matched his armour. I smiled at the thought because he looked pissed when he woke up found it like that.

I've tried with all my might to forgive him but I've not come close even though he has appologized many times and everytime he did you could see he was telling the truth by just glancing in his eyes. It was a strange sight to see the God of Mischief and Lies telling the truth and being able to see it. I shook my head trying to get him out of it but nothing worked. Everytime I thought, he'd pop up. Even in my dreams he did and i wasn't enjoying it.

The pain and regret was clear on his face everytime he saw me or even thought about me, or so I've been told. Even Nick said he could see how much he regretted it and he hates Loki with a burning passion so he's got to be telling the truth. I didn't want to believe it or admit that I could see it because that just meant I was closer to forgiving him.

I groaned and stood up from the chair in the empty lab before grabbing my swords and running outside. On the way I bumped into all remaining avengers at stark tower which had actually become the Avengers Tower. It was becoming annoying but I sighed thankfully when I got onto the roof, wind blowing against my face.

I needed something to do but I had nothing. Thanos and Laufey are going to be far away from here and Jotunheim because apparently Odin's made it so only the good Jotuns can go there. It was a good idea because now there are thousands of actually nice Jotuns there. Yes they still have a bad reputation but hopefully if the other 6 realms are as nice as earth and Asgard they'll be shown for who they really are.

I walked to the edge of the tower and peered over the edge watching the city of New York go about their lives even after the catastrophes they've been through in the past year. First with Loki then his dad, both of them teamed up with Thanos. It makes me wonder if Thanos is under Laufeys control because he didn't seem to be hating the orders Laufey gave him. I don't care either way they'll both die at my hand.

I scowled down at the thought but was interrupted by the adorable voice of Anna-Marie. I turned around to see her in a floral green dress grinning brightly, cuddling a teddy Tony bought her. Any bad thoughts or feeling I had at the time evaporated into happiness. That's all she had to do, look up at me with her big blue eyes and she had whatever she wanted. It happened to everyone because she was too damn cute for her own good.

I sat down a little bit away from the edge and she ran over and sat in my lap. I played with her blonde hair, braiding it as she played with her teddy talking about nonsense. She did say some thing that interested me though.

"Uncle tony baked cookies." I stared at the child in my arms not sure whether to be more shocked that she called him uncle or the fact that tony actually baked cookies.

"He baked cookies?!" was the option I went for. She nodded her head in reply but huffing squeezing the teddy to her with a frown on her face.

"Yeah! But he won't give me any. He gave Kol one though." I lifted her up so she was standing and stood up with her holding my hand out for her to take.

"Let's go and get them!" she smiled brightly and took my hand pulling me along to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened we ran out and to the main room where I know everyone cooks because they can't be arsed to move that far. I saw Tony shirtless sitting on the sofa eating cookies drinking dr. Pepper. That alone made my jaw drop. He wasn't drinking alcohol but POP!

After I got over the initial shock I then noticed Kol was at the other end of the sofa lying back munching on a cookie, looking just as smug as tony. I grinned when an idea popped in my head and tony saw it and the smugness dropped from his face as he sat forward. I bent down to Anna's height and whispered,

"Go in the freezer, top compartment, there's a tub of Uncle Tony's favourite Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Grab the tub and well have it to our selves." she giggled and ran to get it. Horror spread across Tony's face as he watched her get it. He tried to stop her but I made him freeze in his seat.

I sat down on the opposite sofa and was soon joined by Anna and Kol who also brought the rest of the cookies with him. I unfroze tony as we randomly ate the cookies with ice cream. At Some point, I think it was after the first cookie, Loki had joined us and that got him glares off tony. It was funny and it felt normal for once in my we had became full we left what was left on the coffee table and started giggling as our sugar rush became apparent.

I was extremely hyper but really lazy so I laid against Loki's chest, between his legs as Kol went back to a sad tony. Anna snuggled into my stomach making me giggle because it felt weird but nice.I wiggled a little getting comfortable until I felt the lack of clothing Loki had on. He had jeans on but like the time Jane was on the Helicarrier, he was shirtless. I leaned my head back so I was looking at his face with a glare on mine when I saw him looking smug.

"You have spent WAY too much time with Tony." He chuckled and started playing with my hair as he nodded.

"Yupp!" my hatred and my want to not forgive him disappeared when he said that with the most innocent look ever. "But I do not hear you complaining." I glared at him making him laugh. I gave up and relaxed in his arms. The room stayed silent until a previously asleep Anna spoke up.

"Are you our new mummy and daddy?" the question struck me by surprise and I blinked a few times trying to think of an answer. I saw in the corner of my eye tony try and hold in his laughter and Kol sit up waiting for an answer. I sighed and shrugged.

"I dunno it's up to you guys, I'll look after you until you're actual adults but it's up to you if I'm your mummy." I heard Loki hum in agreement as he continued to play with my hair. I heard the door open and I knew just by the quietness it was banner and Steve. They really had become as quiet, if not more, as the assassins.

"I like you! So your my new mummy!" I chuckled and ruffled her hair a little before replying sadly to her.

"But never forget your actual mummy. She loved you more than I ever can." she shook her head in disagreement confusing me to an all new level.

"She didn't not like you do."I saw a tear roll down her cheek before she hid her face in my stomach crying.

"She and her man friends hit us. We were told to stay in our rooms and if we didn't we'd get slapped or pushed." Kol finished trying not to cry as he wanted to be a good big brother. He wanted to be strong for her but as soon as Steve sat down and put a caring hand on his shoulder he broke down in tears.

I lifted Anna up and sat her sideways on my lap once I had sat up properly myself. Her tears had all dried up. Everyone sat in a terrible silence until I had enough and stood up, holding Anna on my hip. I rubbed my face in a pissed off way so everyone knew to be careful with what they said.

"Well guys, I'm off to Asgard. I need to talk to Odin about his deceit." I turned to Loki and pointed at him wanting to shout at him but I couldnt. "you... Oh forget it!" he smirked before I teleported us to the palace getting the weirdest and shocked looks from everyone around. Maybe they were told I died but most of them did see me jump so, rumours maybe.

Anna pulled her face out of the crook of my neck and looked around in awe.i giggled and walked in the palace and found my way to the secret garden. I walked in and saw Frigga tending to the flowers in a peaceful looking way. I heard Anna gasp when she saw the Asgardian queen.

"She looks like a queen." Anna whispered in my ear making me giggle, getting the attention if the woman in mention. She looked up and looked like she seen a ghost but still smiled.

"Hello Lady Frigga. It's nice to see you again." she stood up with elegance and walked towards us, smiling softly at the small girl in my hands.

"You too, Leia. I thought you dead." I shook my head and smiled.

"No, I'm quite alive and in a vengeful state. Although this one and her brother are keeping me calm. "

"who is this little beauty?"

"This is Anna-Marie. Her mother was one of the few humans killed by the Jotuns and chutari. But she was a bad woman so I've adopted them as their dad is dead." frigga's face shown shock when I said adopted.

"Adopted?" I nodded and she smiled brightly. "Why have you come anyway? I would think you'd be with Loki." I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"M'lady I do not mean to be rude or to pry but how much does the Allfather Actually tell you?" she contemplated her idea for a few seconds.

"Alot why?"

"Has he not told you the incident between Loki and I?" she shook her head. "No matter. I only came to cheer this one up and to see if you have any information on Laufey."

"They're on Titan, a moon of the planet you call Saturn." I nodded with a thankful expression on my face.

"Where Is lady Sif?" she laughed.

"Outside fighting as usual."I nodded and walked out after giving her a wave. It was nice to talk to her again. But being here in Asgard makes me realise how much different I am. I shook my head and placed Anna onto her feet as soon as we exited the palace. She looked around in amazement as she held my hand, staying really close.

I heard swords, laughing and banter and straight away knew that the four warriors were around the corner. I told Anna to sit on a nearby bench as I ran and jumped on Fandral's back knocking him forward. I placed my chin on his shoulder and laughed at his shocked face. Everyone else's mouths were hanging open making me laugh even more.

"Miss me?"

I jumped off straight away when I got a really bad feeling. I signalled Anna to run over but it got worse straight away so I pulled out my sword ready. She took about four more tiny steps before I seen a blob of dark dark blue appear and grow. I launched myself at it just as a body came out. I saw anna drop to the floor civereung her head as Fandral went to confirm her.

"What do you want, chutari?! I demanded as I held the sword at his throat with a dangerous amount of pressure on it. He whimpered slightly before answering.

"Daddy says hi!" he taunted before I slit his throat ever so discreetly. I stood up an crouched decide Anna and held her hand teleporting us back. Everyone around us were laughing and smiling until I stood up cleaned my sword.

I looked around and placed the sword back in its sheath before letting the tears go. At that moment I was leaning my head against Tonys bar. I was extremely angry and sad. I don't know by who but I was pulled into a hug. And that's all I remember, crying myself to sleep on someone's shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

The first one to make a move was Jona, or my dad. he took a alien gun off a soldier and shot at my arm but it did nothing but itch. i rubbed it and walked past him as he kept on shooting. Laufey and Thanos were trying to find the real Loki, who happened to be leaning against a pillar watching the sight more amused than anyone probably to everyone else he was invisible. his arrogance was showing on every duplicate and that pissed them off even more. After several more shots from Jona, i got slightly pissed off and threw my sword so it landed in his chest enough to hurt but not enough to kill him because it was not close enough to his heart, if he has one that is. he fell back screaming in agony and i reveled in the sound. it was delightful to know i had caused it.

i didn't know what was happening to me. i had changed so much. sure i was a quite warped and twisted girl before but this was going a bit weird. i never enjoyed someones pain unless it was Tony;'s and that was only really when he had a hangover or when he miscalculated something for his suit and goes flying into a wall. The best thing like that to happen was when he was designing the suit and he kept on getting smashed into the ceiling and wall which must have hurt like hell. It must be the whole dying thing because if you die and come back you're going to be a little fucked up because it takes some of your personality away and replaces it with self-preservation so you don't die again anytime soon.

But the idea of enjoying someones pain and suffering either makes me insane, twisted or a sadistic mother fucker. It could be all of them which it most likely is. but it could also be because of the fact that he left me before i was even born and its kind of like payback for him being the worlds shittest father and trying to shoot and kill me. yeah, that's it; Payback. Revenge is sweet.

My inner speakings were cut off when Thanos pulled the sword out of his chest and run at me with it. he tried swinging it at me but i blocked it just as it cut my arm deep. although it didn't hurt, i didn't like the idea of him being able to harm me and the feel of blood running down my arm felt disgusting so i kicked him in the stomach and made him fly backwards into a bleeding to death Jona. it was quite funny to watch until i saw the actual Loki fighting Laufey and was losing slightly due to the size and strength of him. Laufey started trying to plunge daggers of ice into Loki as he tried to smash Laufey's head in with his staff. I sighed and started to walk over but was soon stopped when all the soldiers started firing and swinging punches at my head.

I knew I could finish them off in less than a second but what would have been the point of coming here if i didn't have some fun. I went all ninja on them after allowing a few punches to the head. Before I kicked a tall soldier in the face, i looked around to see i was surrounded by about a hundred Chutari and Jotun soldiers. After about 20 Chutari and 5 Jotuns, I started to realize to fight alone was getting extremely hard to continue. I snook a quick glance at Loki, who in my opinion looked like hell. He had scratches and cuts all over him and he was shirtless because it seemed Laufey kept on cutting it. So it was all over the floor in little shredded bits.

I really wanted to make this fight last for as long as possible or until I got bored so i needed a little help.

"Loki, My good friend, assistance would be great right about now." I shouted as i roundhouse kicked another Chutari.

"Leia, sometimes i really do think you're quite idiotic, more than most humans."

"So your assistance in me not getting killed is to piss me off and risk your own in doing so."

"No, I'm just shouting that if you wanted to you could actually duplicate." He replied in quite sarcastic tone.

"Fuck You!" I growled as i did the suggested.

"Cant right now, Love. I'm kinda busy trying not to die."

I cursed constantly at his arrogance and moronic teasing and continued to fight off the even more stupid soldiers. They didn't realise until too late that there were four of me, not including the actual me. So 5 of me and a arse of a god verses 2 armies and their leaders. i hadn't noticed that there were thousands of dead bodies of soldiers not far away along with 2 Duplicates. the sight was horrendous. Blood was splatted everywhere and made my hair stick down but luckily for me that was my actual blood because one of them bashed me over the head, leaving me a little dazed but fine.

i dropped to my knees breathing heavily, knowing i had caused this for revenge. It might be disastrous but i enjoyed it at an unhealthy level. enjoying it is unhealthy full stop. I tried to convince myself otherwise but nothing would work. Not the though of everyone thinking the worst of me, not dying. Nothing at all would work. My hands covered in Chutari and Jotun blood alike. It wasn't until Loki came into view, stumbling towards me with a piece of ice sticking out of his pale abdomen, that i realised i could have ended this all but i continued it for my own entertainment.

He fell to the floor only a couple of feet away from me breathing heavily as the piece of ice started to turn red with blood seeping through quickly. I looked up behind him to see a battered Laufey and Thanos looking smug as anything. I allowed my tears to fall as i crawled over and cradled loki in my arms. I regained my anger once i finished healing loki when the two of them walked past, in their soldiers remains, Laughing. With their backs turned i teleported a still healing loki back to Tony's and silently grabbed Loki's staff. I stood up and shoved the blade into Thanos' back making Laufey look at me in shock and what seemed to be fear and delight. I grabbed his throat, My Jotun form taking over and Teleported us to the skies above New York city, more precisely near Stark towers.

Somehow as we fell Laufey got a hold of one of my swords and shoved it just in my lung. I already knew Thanos was dead so i used my last moment to phone tony but like when i always need him he never answered although he might be with Loki. So i spoke my last words to Jarvis.

"Miss Leia, Antony is dealing with Loki at the minute. Would you like to pass on a message?" I made my other sword appear in my right hand as my left was holding the phone.

"Tell Tony I want Behind blue eyes played at my funeral and that i'll miss them." with my body getting weaker and my breathing causing excruciating pain as the sword pierces my lung more. I beheaded Laufey as i took my last breath and said "Jarvis, Tell Loki I really do love him."

I let the phone fall along with the head of Laufey as the body spluttered blood out. I felt my eyes failing and everything started to get all dark and blurry. In my whole life i now had something to regret. My only failure was not only keep myself alive but to also keep my loved ones safe. i was not worthy of anything but abuse. I failed in my only goal in life just because i was bored and selfish. I smiled as i met my end was met when ii smashed into the road outside stark towers.

**Narrators POV**

They all heard the loud bang but thought nothing of it, they just thought it was Bruce in the lab again or Thor fighting. The avengers with the addition of Loki were sat on the sofa watching dora the explorer, without complaining. All seemed fine until the moment Jarvis spoke. the words he spoke only confused everyone.

"Sir, I think you might want to go outside." Tony cautiously stood up and walked to the elevator following him were everyone else. Bruce joined them on the way. Jarvis must have told him too, they all thought. running through every mind was confusion but through Loki's; Worry and dread. He knew what she would do, his Leia. He loved her with all his heart even in the short time since they met. he knew there was something special about her, he just didn't know what. Ever since their first kiss, he knew he would love her and he was right.

Thor noticed the expression on his adopted brothers face and he got worried himself. Loki never looked so scared, so worried, so vulnerable. Never in his life has he looked so broken. Thor then knew what might have happened. he saw something fall past the tower seconds before the bang but thought nothing of it. There were many birds around New York, he thought it was just a bird.

By the time the doors of the elevator had opened they all had noticed Loki's expression, his tears trying to fall. The same expression was etched on every avengers face, all of them knowing what he was thinking and more. They knew there was only one thing that could break Loki as he was strong but had only one weakness; Leia. They knew from the moment that they were told of Loki and Thor' arrival on earth that when the two would meet, they'd connect and this only proved it.

The moment they saw the two children, Kol and Anna crying into Pepper's shoulders, they knew. they knew she was dead. Tony ran straight out wishing with everything he had that she wasn't. She was his sister, the one he was supposed to look after and make sure nothing happens because that's what he's supposed to do. He would never forgive himself if she was. He always treated her better than he did himself. she was his only reason to give a shit about anything. The time he got back from being kidnapped, she was crying. he hated to see her cry. She was his Bestfriend and his sister, she couldn't be dead. she was practically immortal, he tried to convince himself as he pushed his way through the crowd and past the police.

The sight in front of him broke him. Leia was lying in a small dint in the road pale and covered in blood. she wasn't moving. This couldn't be happening he thought. He thought it couldn't get any worse until he was proven wrong when he saw her sword in her abdomen at an angle. He knew just by the depth, it had pierced her lung. It was obvious. he collapsed beside her corpse openly letting out tears as he cried over her. he glanced at the sword and pulled it out gently, not wanting to disrespect the dead.

He held her hand, kissing it softly as his thumb rubbed the back of it. it was so cold. she was so young. she didn't deserve this. the one who did this would pay with their lives. his attention wavered onto something blue, around the size of a soccer/football. he realised it was Laufey's head when he noticed the body a few feet away, arms and legs sprayed everywhere. his mouth fell open letting out a quiet sob of joy and pain before looking back at Leia.

His mourning was soon interrupted when Loki joined him crying. he sat on the other side of her, taking in the sight of his beloved Leia. he moved her hair from her beautiful face. he never had seen such a woman so gorgeous who believed she was ugly. everyone he had came across had always thought they were beautiful and boasted even though they were no where near as spellbinding as Leia. Even with blood streaking from her hair line and pasty white skin, she looked adorable. he noticed her lips were curved into a small smile. she smiled as she died. it confused him.

The longer he sat there holding her in his arms, the more he realised her skin was ice cold. He didn't want to accept it. He couldn't. He gently released her and stood up wiping away the tears that still remained on his face. He walked past everyone with an expression void of emotion. The mere mortals in the crowd nodded their heads sorrowfully as they stepped out of his way. he moved quickly past Thor and the others, with his head hung down low.

He didn't realise until there was a ding that he had walked into the elevator. he was confused as to how it went to the top when he didn't press a button. It must of been Jarvis, he thought glumly as he walked further into the room only to see the two children crying together, all alone. He unknowingly sat in-between them, allowing them to cuddle and cry into him. He knew how much she loved them and they her. they were her adopted children yet she loved them as if her own. even at such a young age, she was extremely mature. she reminded him of his mother; she did not care if he was hers biologically, he was her son. she brought him up and cared for him. As Anna-Marie started to fall asleep sitting on his lap , Jarvis spoke up.

"Master Loki, Miss Leia left a message before she passed." Tears well in the Asgardian Prince's eyes just at the sound of her name.

"What is it Jarvis?" he said, not much louder than a whisper. The voice he heard next broke him.

_"Jarvis, Tell Loki I really do love him"_

he allowed him tears to fall as he hugged the small blonde siblings. his eyes started drooping from being warn out from crying. Just before he fell asleep he mumbled,

"I love you too, Leia, more than anything."


	15. Chapter 15

Narrators POV  
  
The days prior to her funeral, no one talked. Not one single word was so much as muttered. Not even the children could speak without breaking out into a sob. Tony barely left the bar along with Hawk and Steve. Pepper was there comforting Jane and Natasha. Darcy was helping with that but with her around there was always a sense of awkwardness about the place. Thor normally sat brooding or comforting Jane. They all missed her dearly. But not one of them missed her nearly as much as Loki.

He spent all his time awake staring out into the city of new York just thinking about how he could have prevented her death. He could have saved her. It was his fault she died. If he had never met her, everyone would still be okay and happy sitting here with her instead of what he thought every waking second. that thought haunted him. He wished she could come back but he knew she couldn't.

Every time he thought of her or seen Anna-Marie/Kol, the pain in his chest increased. ever since that tragic day it has been like some part of him has actually gone with her. Maybe it had. It may sound cheesy but she really did have his heart. he couldn't think of anyone else to spend his life with. He was hers and She was his but now she's gone.

No one liked seeing Loki like that. No matter how evil they thought he was, they knew he loved her and she had changed him into a better man. They couldn't begin to imagine what they'd do in his place. Thor knew he would break if he was to lose Jane. Jane was the world to him. he could not imagine not meeting her even though it was by chance, he would not give her up or regret anything to do with her. He felt bad for his brother but what could he do?

There they all stood as her coffin was being lowered into her grave. Everyone was crying, even Thor shed a few tears. there was a man who did not cry along with Loki. No one had met this man nor had they seen him. Tony had never met him so everyone started to wonder how he knew Leia without Tony finding out, if he knew her at all.

He was slightly handsome, depending on what people class as handsome. he had short dark brown hair in a messy comb-over kind of style, it suited him. His blue eyes stood out and matched his royal blue ww2-looking trench coat. he was in his mid-late 30's and kind of buff. Not all muscly like Thor but not fat. He looked extremely out of place in this world, never mind century.

Thor watched the stranger walk beside Loki both peering down at the coffin of Leia. He had this strange eery aura about him. Maybe he's not from this planet, Thor thought as he saw the small smile on the man's face confusing him even more. But then how would Leia have met him? He kept on wondering the possibilities, so many endless possibilities.

Loki couldn't stand looking down at the coffin as he knew his wonderful, beautiful Leia was in there. He didn't even notice the stranger beside him as the song she wanted was being played. he did notice the second one though. A tall skinny man in a dark blue suit with a brown trench coat. he looked odd but Loki did not give him more than a glance as he listened to the song, to the lyrics

_"No one knows what it's like,_  
_To be the sad man, _  
_To be the bad man,_  
_Behind Blue eyes._

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To be hated,_  
_To be fated_  
_To telling only lies."_

Everyone's attention turned to Loki, thinking the same as him. The lyrics were so similar to him. it was like the song was based of him. She chose this song for him. he smiled softly at the thought.

"Jack, we need to go. Now!" the skinny man said walking backwards. Loki's attention was caught by the urgency and worry shown on a soldier looking man who soon followed him. No one else had noticed the exchange so Loki followed the men. He had turned himself invisible and watched them as they approach a blue box with the words Police Box. it was out of place and strange. It wasn't there before, Loki knew he had walked in the exact spot it was in. he caught up with them as they resumed talking.

"What if they find her?" the Soldier-y one, Jack, asked.

"Even they have enough respect to leave the dead in their graves."

"What if she's not dead though? I've heard of this girl, she's supposed to already be dead." the skinny man rolled his eyes and walked into the box soon followed by Jack who continued talking. "she was shot thousands of times by Chutari weapons. you and i both know one shot should have killed most species. even you would be harmed."

Loki quickly followed the men into the box and was only slightly surprised to see it was bigger on the inside. it was a magnificent thing, so intriguing was the design. Ancient yet futuristic. Loki leaned against a railing as he stared at the unnamed man run around the centre part pressing random buttons, spinning things and who knows what else.

"It would have only made me itch..." The man trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"What if she's like you?" The man scoffed. "What if she's like me? I can't die, i just keep on coming back." the man stopped and looked at Jack curiously. HE seemed to be considering the idea for a few seconds before he shook his head and carried on looking man. It amused Loki to see this crazy man run around like a lost dog.

"Jack, You were turned by rose. the power she had was pure TARDIS energy. She barely survived. This girl to survive that many shots, is either a goddess or had soaked up some of the Vortex energy. there is no where in the universe that has even the slightest gateway to it. She;s dead."

Loki thought it was time to reveal himself to the strange talking men so when they both weren't facing him he made himself visible. it was a few seconds until he was noticed and when he was the first thing to happen was Jack pointing a gun at him. Loki rolled his eyes at the naivety. the skinny man knocked his hand down and looked Pissed, confused and amused. Loki pushed himself off the railing and walked closer eyeing the two men before stopping a few feet away from them.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Jack demanded making Loki chuckle and walk up to him.

"Jack, ive had enough humans annoying me this past year to last me eternity and that is LONG! trust me. Let the higher beings talk, Okay?" He patted hhis head for effect and turned back to the skinny man. straight away Loki knew Jack was pulling faces behind him so he made Nexus appear and wrap himself around jacks neck tightly. he had grown to about 3ft since the first time he seen him. the man looked shocked as he looked between Jack and Loki. "But to answer your questions you so politely asked; I am Loki of Asgard and I walked straight through the door."

"Loki? Norse god of Mischief?" Loki nodded and watched the man pale a little making Loki smirk.

"And who are you?"

"The doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." Loki chuckled

"Hmm. Healing and saving people, a hero of sorts. A bit pretentious, don't you think? Anyway back to why I and yourselves are here; Who's after Leia?"

"A man called The master." Loki hummed in respect and amusement.

"I like the sound of him, a fellow 'Megalomaniac'"

"Yeah, who wants to use your Girlfriend's powers for his own use which for some reason is why i believe you're here." Jack accused with suspicion in his tone. Loki raised an eyebrow amused but also angered at such an accusation. "You cant actually think we'll believe you if you said you love her."

"I care not whether you believe it or not. I love he-" He was cut of as a sudden sense of completion filled his body and heart. He had only felt like this with Leia. she was the one person who could. In his head, bits of the doctor's and Jacks conversation before he appeared, popped through his head filling him with hope.

He ran out faster than he has ever in his life to her grave just in time to see the lid blow off. he grinned brightly at the beauty that teleported herself in front of him. he couldn't believe it but he hugged her to make sure that she was actually there, she was actually alive. he buried his face in the nape of her neck and sighed happily.

"I love you, Leia."

*********************************************************************************************  
**  
**Sorry im a massive DW fan so i got the idea to involve him, Jack and the master. 10th doctor because i don't like smith. hope you enjoyed! - Comegician1**


	16. Chapter 16

Narrators POV  
  
The days prior to her funeral, no one talked. Not one single word was so much as muttered. Not even the children could speak without breaking out into a sob. Tony barely left the bar along with Hawk and Steve. Pepper was there comforting Jane and Natasha. Darcy was helping with that but with her around there was always a sense of awkwardness about the place. Thor normally sat brooding or comforting Jane. They all missed her dearly. But not one of them missed her nearly as much as Loki.

He spent all his time awake staring out into the city of new York just thinking about how he could have prevented her death. He could have saved her. It was his fault she died. If he had never met her, everyone would still be okay and happy sitting here with her instead of what he thought every waking second. that thought haunted him. He wished she could come back but he knew she couldn't.

Every time he thought of her or seen Anna-Marie/Kol, the pain in his chest increased. ever since that tragic day it has been like some part of him has actually gone with her. Maybe it had. It may sound cheesy but she really did have his heart. he couldn't think of anyone else to spend his life with. He was hers and She was his but now she's gone.

No one liked seeing Loki like that. No matter how evil they thought he was, they knew he loved her and she had changed him into a better man. They couldn't begin to imagine what they'd do in his place. Thor knew he would break if he was to lose Jane. Jane was the world to him. he could not imagine not meeting her even though it was by chance, he would not give her up or regret anything to do with her. He felt bad for his brother but what could he do?

There they all stood as her coffin was being lowered into her grave. Everyone was crying, even Thor shed a few tears. there was a man who did not cry along with Loki. No one had met this man nor had they seen him. Tony had never met him so everyone started to wonder how he knew Leia without Tony finding out, if he knew her at all.

He was slightly handsome, depending on what people class as handsome. he had short dark brown hair in a messy comb-over kind of style, it suited him. His blue eyes stood out and matched his royal blue ww2-looking trench coat. he was in his mid-late 30's and kind of buff. Not all muscly like Thor but not fat. He looked extremely out of place in this world, never mind century.

Thor watched the stranger walk beside Loki both peering down at the coffin of Leia. He had this strange eery aura about him. Maybe he's not from this planet, Thor thought as he saw the small smile on the man's face confusing him even more. But then how would Leia have met him? He kept on wondering the possibilities, so many endless possibilities.

Loki couldn't stand looking down at the coffin as he knew his wonderful, beautiful Leia was in there. He didn't even notice the stranger beside him as the song she wanted was being played. he did notice the second one though. A tall skinny man in a dark blue suit with a brown trench coat. he looked odd but Loki did not give him more than a glance as he listened to the song, to the lyrics

_"No one knows what it's like,_  
_To be the sad man, _  
_To be the bad man,_  
_Behind Blue eyes._

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To be hated,_  
_To be fated_  
_To telling only lies."_

Everyone's attention turned to Loki, thinking the same as him. The lyrics were so similar to him. it was like the song was based of him. She chose this song for him. he smiled softly at the thought.

"Jack, we need to go. Now!" the skinny man said walking backwards. Loki's attention was caught by the urgency and worry shown on a soldier looking man who soon followed him. No one else had noticed the exchange so Loki followed the men. He had turned himself invisible and watched them as they approach a blue box with the words Police Box. it was out of place and strange. It wasn't there before, Loki knew he had walked in the exact spot it was in. he caught up with them as they resumed talking.

"What if they find her?" the Soldier-y one, Jack, asked.

"Even they have enough respect to leave the dead in their graves."

"What if she's not dead though? I've heard of this girl, she's supposed to already be dead." the skinny man rolled his eyes and walked into the box soon followed by Jack who continued talking. "she was shot thousands of times by Chutari weapons. you and i both know one shot should have killed most species. even you would be harmed."

Loki quickly followed the men into the box and was only slightly surprised to see it was bigger on the inside. it was a magnificent thing, so intriguing was the design. Ancient yet futuristic. Loki leaned against a railing as he stared at the unnamed man run around the centre part pressing random buttons, spinning things and who knows what else.

"It would have only made me itch..." The man trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"What if she's like you?" The man scoffed. "What if she's like me? I can't die, i just keep on coming back." the man stopped and looked at Jack curiously. HE seemed to be considering the idea for a few seconds before he shook his head and carried on looking man. It amused Loki to see this crazy man run around like a lost dog.

"Jack, You were turned by rose. the power she had was pure TARDIS energy. She barely survived. This girl to survive that many shots, is either a goddess or had soaked up some of the Vortex energy. there is no where in the universe that has even the slightest gateway to it. She;s dead."

Loki thought it was time to reveal himself to the strange talking men so when they both weren't facing him he made himself visible. it was a few seconds until he was noticed and when he was the first thing to happen was Jack pointing a gun at him. Loki rolled his eyes at the naivety. the skinny man knocked his hand down and looked Pissed, confused and amused. Loki pushed himself off the railing and walked closer eyeing the two men before stopping a few feet away from them.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Jack demanded making Loki chuckle and walk up to him.

"Jack, ive had enough humans annoying me this past year to last me eternity and that is LONG! trust me. Let the higher beings talk, Okay?" He patted hhis head for effect and turned back to the skinny man. straight away Loki knew Jack was pulling faces behind him so he made Nexus appear and wrap himself around jacks neck tightly. he had grown to about 3ft since the first time he seen him. the man looked shocked as he looked between Jack and Loki. "But to answer your questions you so politely asked; I am Loki of Asgard and I walked straight through the door."

"Loki? Norse god of Mischief?" Loki nodded and watched the man pale a little making Loki smirk.

"And who are you?"

"The doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." Loki chuckled

"Hmm. Healing and saving people, a hero of sorts. A bit pretentious, don't you think? Anyway back to why I and yourselves are here; Who's after Leia?"

"A man called The master." Loki hummed in respect and amusement.

"I like the sound of him, a fellow 'Megalomaniac'"

"Yeah, who wants to use your Girlfriend's powers for his own use which for some reason is why i believe you're here." Jack accused with suspicion in his tone. Loki raised an eyebrow amused but also angered at such an accusation. "You cant actually think we'll believe you if you said you love her."

"I care not whether you believe it or not. I love he-" He was cut of as a sudden sense of completion filled his body and heart. He had only felt like this with Leia. she was the one person who could. In his head, bits of the doctor's and Jacks conversation before he appeared, popped through his head filling him with hope.

He ran out faster than he has ever in his life to her grave just in time to see the lid blow off. he grinned brightly at the beauty that teleported herself in front of him. he couldn't believe it but he hugged her to make sure that she was actually there, she was actually alive. he buried his face in the nape of her neck and sighed happily.

"I love you, Leia."

*********************************************************************************************  
**  
**Sorry im a massive DW fan so i got the idea to involve him, Jack and the master. 10th doctor because i don't like smith. hope you enjoyed! - Comegician1**


	17. Chapter 17

**Leia's POV**

I have came back to life yet again. I swear someone doesn't want me dead and that's kind of strange because lately its been the opposite of that. I do not care though, i have my life back and i have Loki. I really didn't think id live to see him again. its a miracle but so is the Chaos survival of mine. I guess i'm practically invisible which is awesome although it'll get boring at some point in my life.

Me and Loki were still holding on to each other for dear life. I didn't want to let go. I allowed a couple of tears to fall as i snuggled into him. It was strange how conforting he really is. Everyone believes him to be evil, yet here he is being my rock. Has he ever been like this before or is it only me?

I felt a sudden fogginess in my thoughts, kind of like probing and prodding. it was quite uncomfortable and annoying. I blocked who ever it was, the telepath, from trying to enter my mind but it kept trying and kind of pissed me off so i made whoever it was collapse. i knew they had to be close by otherwise they couldn't get a strong enough connection. I wonder where they are? My question was soon answered by an american accent.

"Doctor, Are you okay?"

"How is this possible?" an man with a English accent replied I spun around to be faced with two odd looking men. One was on the floor which must have been the telepath. I glared at him then smiled at the ww2 american soldier looking one.

"Leia, meet Jack and the doctor." Loki said wrapping an arm around the waist. I looked at him questioning him silently but he only smiled down at me.

"I do not care of their names, where's my tony?" Loki laughed a little at the pout 'Jack had.

"drinking his life away." my face fell in anger. why would he do that? i teleported him in front of me and tackled him into a hug before he even realised. On impact he fell to the floor with on top of him, hugging him incredibly hard.

"Leia, stop doing that!" he slurred then realised what he said. "Wait! Leia?!" I giggled as he squeezed me near to death again.

"Hey Tony, hows life?"

"Shut it Leia!" I pulled away and grinned until i saw the tears falling from his eyes. I frowned, quickly wiping them away with my thumb. "How did you survive leia?

"Tony, i'm near enough invisible, but the reason i didnt wake sooner is probably because of the temperature. If i was in Jotunheim i probably would have healed alot faster."

"Is everyone going to ignore us?" I rolled my eyes at the Doctor man as i stood up to face them, allowing Loki to help Tony get up.

"Yes, it was my plan, you annoying little telepath." Everyone laughed as i just giggled and held my hand out as i approached the two men. "Lazarus or Leia which ever. Lazarus is more appropriate at this minute in time."

"Captain Jack Harkness." He said as raised my hand kissing it gently. I raised an eyebrow but he just smirked. Something came to my attnetion. It was Nexus around Jack's neck. I grinned mischievously.

"Nexus, Squeeze jack to death." In but a few seconds, Jacks body fell to the floor, dead. I giggle and poked his cheek with my toe whilst Nexus slithered up my jean covered legs. I grinned at the thought of being buried in jeans. that's so me!

"Why did you do that?! he did nothing to you." The doctor demanded.

"Because I'm a twisted mother fucker." I shrugged and walked beside tony.

"Loki fucker..." Tony mumbled and both me and Loki slapped the back of his head making him whine like a child.

"But you killed him!"

"Temporarily" Loki reasoned with a smirk.

"So?! it makes you no better than the next murderer." I chuckled sardonically.

"Doctor, do you know of the events that led to my latest death?" He shook his head. "I massacred over 1000 Chutari and Jotun warriors along with Laufey, Thanos and a guy called Jona. Want to know why?" I looked him dead in his judging brown eyes.

"It might help."

"Because they tried to attack a innocent little girl." his eyes softened making me and Loki laugh.

"Oh and they raged war on this planet, this city, twice now."

"Yeah and whose fault was it the first time?" Tony said sarcastically making Loki chuckle.

"Did you really expect me to all nice and heroic like Thor?" They shook their heads making me laugh. "Exactly."

"Doctor, when can we go back to our universe? this one is freaking me out with all their godly business."

"we find and capture the master, until then we stay here mainly because we have to allow the TARDIS time to calibrate to this universe."

"I think it's time we go back to the avengers tower." There were a chorus of yes' and what' "Toki grab yourself a strange spaceman and we'll teleport back." They did as i said and i teleported us back after grabbing Toki's hands.

We all walked over to the bar in silence and I quickly grabbed the magic whiskey bottle getting unappreciative moans from Tony making me giggle childishly. I poured a large glass before it got snatched back by tony. I was back with my family, my Tony, my beloved Loki. I couldn't live without them no matter how hard i tried. although i don't think they'd let me try because they'd stop me just as the idea pops into my head like they can read it although Loki probably can. I looked around and realised no one's here which upset me but they'll most likely be in their rooms.

"Jarvis, thanks for passing on the message, well i assume you did." I chuckled and stood up.

"Of course, Miss Leia. You're most welcome. welcome back"

"It's good to be back." You dont happen to know where everyone is do you?"

"They're on the way up now, they were worried about master Tony."

"Thanks Jarvis!" I ran to the elevator just as it opened and grinned widely at everyone as they rubbed their eyes not believing their sight.

"Mummy!" Kol and Anna shouted together and hugged. I laughed and bent down to their height and hugged them, pouring my love out in it. I placed a kiss on their heads before pulling away.

"Has Uncle Tony been looking after you?" They nodded and i grinned.

"Daddy has too!" Anna said cutely shocking everyone. she never called Loki Daddy. Kol did but never Anna.  
It was absolutely adorable to see.

"Stark, before i get onto Leia being alive, why are there two strangers drinking with you?"

"Someone wants to kill me, most likely." I answered the question, laughing and walked into the elevator after everyone exited from it. Loki joined me just as the door closed making me laugh. It was nice and got even better when Loki hugged me from behind whispering little words of nothingness. it felt normal, i felt loved in his arms. A sudden wave of desire ran through me making me gasp quietly. Loki must have felt it too because i was spun around and his lips crashed down onto mine, making me moan in pleasure. It was thrilling, the feelings he brought out in me.

My hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him closer so there was no space left between us. the moment between us was momentarily stopped by the door opening. Loki grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall into a room i knew not to be mine. when the door closed, he pushed me up against it. I knew he wanted me just as much as i wanted him. my arms were wrapped around his neck, gently tugging his hair earning groans of pleasure from him. the sound drove me insane. it turned me on.

his hands went to my thighs as our tongues fought for dominance which of course Loki won. his touch was delightful and addictive. He lifted me up so my legs wrapped themselves tightly around his waist making me feel him all over. I ran out of breath but his cold, amazing lips made their way down to my neck until he reached a spot that caused me to gasp. i felt him grin against my skin as i lean my head back giving him better access. he started nibbling, licking and sucking on that spot causing me to moan loudly.

"I Love you Loki"

"As I love you" He mumbled huskily into my ear.

Never will i know another man to cause such a reaction but i didn't want another man. I want Loki. I needed Loki. the moment my back touched the bed i knew i would have him and he me because he is my one and only love.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days had passed and nothing interesting happened at all. Everyone had gotten used to the fact that im alive and well and most have them have been sent on missions leaving me all alone. Even Loki who's punishment ended yesterday has been helping Thor out with a sighting of 'The Master'. But unfortunately for us, the doctor says he might have regenerated since them which meant his whole body change and so does his personality. But a crazy psychopath will always be just that. Although look at Loki, we all know he's changed but he will always crave power and equality. Even if he wont admit it, i know he does.

Kol and Anna-Marie were at school/Kinder leaving me with nothing to do. Tony was helping Nick with some tech along with Bruce on the Helicarrier. Tasha and Hawk were somewhere in Austria, i think, doing some assassin thing together. They had become a couple during the time of my 'death #2'. Steve was out getting used to the modern world. so i was left all alone and extremlely bored so i decided to go for a walk in Central park. Along the way i got slightly pissed at the whispers and rumours being said about me. It wasnt that they were nasty, I just hate rumours with a passion. They're annoying especially if they're not true or about me which they were.

I slowly walked along staring at the big blue sky, squinting slightly because of the blaring sun. As of late, i'm not a fan of the sun or warmth in general. Most likely due to the fact that i'm practically a monster made from ice when i want to be which seems quite often. I don't know why must it feels more normal, more me. I noticed the park was near enough cleared apart from one man sitting on the grass in dark blue skinny-ish jeans and a black blazer, underneath it, a white shirt and black tie. he looked in the age range of 29-36. his hair was blonde with dark roots which looked awesome in my opinion. He was handsome in the i look slightly insane and weird way but it worked on him.

i tore my gaze from the lone man and carried on walking until i came to a large tree with a lot of shade. i smiled and laid down under it staring into the branches and leaves above. the sun peeking through s lightly making it shine. it looked amazing and due to it being colder than in the sun i allowed myself to turn into my Jotun form and smiled as i closed my eyes. I just thought about everything which is all i seem to be doing but i was brought out of my thoughts by the stranger.

"Excuse me, do you know where the nearest coffee shop is?" His voice had a strong english accent but there was something else odd about it. for a seemingly normal, nice guy he sounded arrogant and knowing about something. I thought it was strange but shrugged it off as i sat up and opened my eyes. he was walking closer smiling softly, it was contagious so i ended up smiling too. I hummed slightly thinking then pointed to my right.

"There should be a starbucks that way. hmm. i need a coffee boost..." I said the last bit mostly to myself as i sat against the tree and made a coffee cup appear in my hand. I saw him stare in awe making me giggle. "What do you like? Black, white, sugar or not?" His face went confused before smiling gratefully, sitting cross legged across from me.

"Black, no sugar. Thanks." he replied and took the second cup that appeared in my hand. i giggled and took the same position as him. I hadn't realised that i was still in my Jotun form until i took a sip of coffee, catching sight of my hand. I quickly went normal again. "Why'd you do that?"

"What do you mean?" i asked him confused

"Change back to normal. You have a gift, Flaunt it." I chuckled at him as he just smiled sipping his coffee.

"It is not a gift, It is a wonderful curse that makes the people of new york scared because of their past."

"Then they're stupid." I smiled at the man.

"I'm Leia."

"John." He smirked as if it was funny. I tilted my head in confusion but shook off when he smiled up at the sky. I looked up and smiled too but was soon interrupted by my phone. I quickly answered it when i heard Shoot to Thrill which seems to be Tony's song for everything.

"Tony?"

"Leia, You have the place to yourself for a week."

"What?! Why?" i heard John chuckle at my childish whining. I shot him a quick playful glare.

"Because everyone is working and Steve is taking Kol and Anna to DisneyLand." My face fell along with my jaw.

"The Cap's going disney? Anyway, what about Loki and thor, when are they coming back?"

"At the end of the week with the rest of us." I groaned and started cursing everything word i could think of. "Even Jack and skinny boy have gone travelling looking for Mr. Psychopath."

"I hate you Anthony Edward Stark."

"No you don't. Go and make friends like a normal Human girl."

"I'm Jotun." I reminded him slightly bitterly looking at my hand.

"You know what i mean. Bye now!" I frowned at started picking at the grass, ripping it to pieces. i hated being alone and having to try and socialise. Everyone ever since it became public knowledge of mine and Tony's friendship has always tried to use me to get to him. There's never anyone who actually wants to become my friend. I sighed and looking back up and the branches and the sky peeking through them every time a bit of wind blew them.

"Are you okay?" John said slightly worried. I nodded and smiled as i stood up.

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you." I waved at him as i walked away.

"You too!" he shouted back.

I walked into the heart of the city in my Jotun form and it got the reaction i wanted when everyone started running and screaming for the police. I was angry and bored so getting arrested was the funnest thing I could think of right at the minute. They didn't disappointing either because they cordoned off the block and barricade the ends of the road with cars. I grinned widely and spun around in the middle of the empty road, revelling in the power i had over them

I had become the thing that everyone wants to fight and destroy. The person i have become is the same type of person i had saved Loki from being. I have started to think myself above them and it scared me. Not so much the fact that i have the power over them, more so that I enjoy watching them squirm and for the first time in my life i was truly and utterly scared of myself. This was his fault, The master. If it wasn't for him I'd have Loki here with me.

I had to find him and going by the saying 'Right under your nose' I spun around looking at every last citizen and policeman. I scanned every face for one without fear it. I needed to find him and give him to the doctor as they used to be friends as children.

"Master, come out now. Either that or i make your hearts stop and you know i would." I heard a chuckle and i slowly turned around to see John leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

" I like you!" He said, pushing himself off the wall and started walking towards me, circling me. I laughed to myself as i looked in his eyes. they were filled with Loneliness, betrayal and insanity. well, it looked like insanity or was it a deep life long hurt?

"Well, I liked you before i found out you're a psychotic megalomaniac." He stopped in front of me.

"In your mind you knew but yet you stayed."

"Why do i always attract the Badguys...?" I mumbled under my breath. I sighed and closed my eyes before opening them again and teleporting us back to the tower. He was slightly shocked but i just shrugged it off and sat down, motioning him to join me. Once he did, i relaxed only to have Tony ring me again, I sighed and put it on loudspeaker.

"Leia, the master has apparently be sighted in New York. Are you okay?" I giggled and kicked off my sandles, twitching my toes.

"Oh yeah i heard about that him and some girl caused a road block." I laid back and put my feet on the masters lap, giving him a warning look to which he smirked at.

"Keep safe okay, Bruce'll be back tomorrow."I quickly looked into the masters mind and found out where he was from.

"No it's okay im going to travel with a friend. Tell the doctor I'm going to Gallifrey, should stop at least one of his hearts." Tony laughed along with Master.

"Okay, i'm glad your safe." I rolled my eyes and cancelled the call rudely.

"So we're going to Gallifrey?" The Master said looking pained. I nodded.

"Yupp."

"You do realise it's gone."

"Yeah of course."

I winked and teleported us there into a field of red grass. the view in front on us was far more magnificent and beautiful than Asgard and that's saying something. A citidel stood high enscased in a large glass dome, the light of the two suns gleaming off it.

"Wow." The master whispered making me nod in agreeing. "I'm Home."


	19. Chapter 19

Walking alongside a complete and utter psychopathic megalomaniac can be one of the tensest things anyone can experience in their lives, it's that scary. The expression etched on his face was murderous as we walked through the red grass towards the citadel. It was a magnificent thing to look at but the saying 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' could be at use here. Asgard, for example, looks amazing and perfect yet it's full of hypocritical haters of the different. My Jotun form world have gotten me killed if it wasn't for my powers although i wouldn't have a Jotun form if it wasn't for them either but I'd be dead though if i didn't have them.

The Master seemed Angry deranged and excited all at the same time after we came to entrance of the dome. I wonder where he was not to get killed in the time war in their universe. He seemed to smirk slightly as we walked through the halls until we cam to a door. Neither of us was directing we both just walked to it together. At the click of the door beginning to open, his smirk turned into a twisted grin of a madman. There was no denying he was absolutely insane. You could have gotten that just by looking into his brown eyes, yet he looked as if he had a reason to be insane. Like something had made him the way he is. I didn't really pay attention to the story about the master when the Doctor was telling it. It was from his point of view and he seemed slightly bitter about his past and about the Master.

When the doors fully opened, i saw a kind of Throne in which a man sat upon arrogantly. He was shocked at our appearance but started glaring at the ecstatic man beside me. There were people on either side of him wearing fun head-wear which made me giggle even though i tried my hardest not to. The Master looked between me and then what i was looking at before chuckling along with me. It was a strange sound, kind of like hearing Tony say something smart and normal whilst stone-cold sober. It sounded like a true laugh but an extremely rare one which made me smile.

"So master, Who is Mr. High-Almighty over there?" He looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"That is Rassilon, Lord President." He said ending it with a mock-salute. we giggled like children about to get told off as we approached the throne.

"Meh, at least he's not a King. I would have committed suicide again and again rather than actually have to listen to him. I feel for you dude." I patted his shoulder as we stopped. I looked Rassilon dead in the eye with a sarcastic smirk plastered on my face. I bowed with my hand waving for a sarcastic effect that did not fail to come across.

"Who are you to enter so arrogantly the supreme court of Rassilon." He shot a white electric thing out of his glove making me giggle as it tickles. he stared at me so intently and surprised which means i am most likely supposed to be dead. everyone in the room went silent, even the master was staring in shock and awe. i smiled and shrugged it off by walking around spinning like a care-free child like always.

"Come on, Leia. Why are we here?" i stopped and went serious, stalking up to him and looked deep in his eyes in confusion.

"This is your home-world. Ever since you and the Doctor came to earth I've been hearing something. it was only faint but got louder when i met you. I thought nothing of it, just a headache. I got bored and came here with you. but it got extremely loud. in my head it hurts and it has something to do with him." i stepped away from rassilon and sighed in relief. i saw Rassilon smirk and step down. It got louder and the pain made me collapse to my knees. I looked up at the master and he looked confused worried and there was a flick of empathy in his eyes.

"A lost child of Gallifrey." Rassilon interrupted our gazing standing just behind the master. I took a deep breath, ignoring the pain and stood up in my Jotun form.

"I am a Human/Jotun hybrid."

"Yet you're a Time-Lady. I bet i could even guess another of your names." He grinned and walked back to sit upon his throne. I collapsed in relief as the sound quietened but the master caught me. I growled at how weak i must have seemed. i stood and looked around aimlessly as i spoke.

"Let's say i am Part Time-lady, wouldn't the shock at least be enough force to knock me back a little." i ignored his bet.

"Lazarus." i scoffed at the sound.

"It doesn't take a genius to work out my arrogance led to that name but no, it's not my true name." I hummed in delight at the power building in my finger tips. I created fireballs and started juggling them. "There is only one name i will answer to other than my birth name."

"And what might that be?"

"I'm not going to tell you, asshole. Anyway back to the important one here, Master what is it you want my power for?" He rolled his eyes and walked behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders as he leaned down to whisper. If i wasn't in love with Loki he would have made me swoon.

"I am Lord and Master of this universe and the next, your power is mine whether you like it or not." I spun around and glared at him but there was something in his eyes. It seemed familiar, too familiar for my liking.

"Rassilon, is there a Time-Lord by the name of Jona?"

"Is there any significance in if there is or not?" I tore my eyes away and stomped closer to the Throne, accidentally making the room cold due to my power seeping through me.

"His eyes are the same as a man called Jona. It has a massive significance!" I bellowed pointing at the master whilst doing so.

"He is my father." The Master stated quietly making me shake and gasp in shock. I looked between him and Rassilon before grabbing onto the master's hand, teleporting us back to earth. I let go and straight away pulled out my phone still shaking slightly and called Tony. IT rang a couple of times before he answered, sounding busy.

"Hello?"

"Tony, I need you or Loki to come back and i'll contact Jack. It's about the master." He could hear the worry in my voice.

"Leia, are you alright?"

"Yes, just something i found out that might mess this whole thing up."

"Okay, i'll be back in 10 okay?"

"Okay." I put the phone down and Texted jack to get back now. The Master had watched me curiously with a small pout of concentration on his face. "Master we need to go now and i can't be arsed to teleport so get moving." His face scrunched up in anger.

"You have no right to tell me what to do. I am the Master, Your master. You're nothing but an experimental living weapon."

"Master, what is that sound? why is it in my head?" his face went confused.

"What sound?" I placed my head against his, staring into his brown eyes and allowed him to hear it. He gasped and stumbled back in shock. "It's real. I'm not the only one!" he started to gain a grin on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the road. We were running hand in hand, getting strange looks and people shouting at us before stopping mid sentence when they saw who it was. It took 5 minutes to get back to the Avengers tower only to hear a wheezing sound which was the TARDIS. The Master stopped slightly with an unsure look on his face before continuing into the elevator, pressing the top floor button.

We stood in complete silence in the elevator. Not a word was said and the only thing you could hear was our deep breathing from all the still had a massive grin on his face which made me slightly uneasy. whenever someone like the master smiled so brightly, you know there's trouble to come. my suspicious thoughts were cut off when he pulled me out just as the doors opened. he grinned wider and with a more sadistic edge to it when he caught sight of Jack who was more than shocked to see him.

"Freaky actually came."he said releasing my hand and walked around taking in the room. "I really would have thought you'd stay with... Martha! not follow me to another universe." i had to freeze jack when he tried to lunge at the Master. everyone looked shockingly to me.

"No one touches him, not even you doctor."

"He is a time-lord and my responsibility." I scoffed at him before saying something that shocked them all into silence.

"He's my half-brother!"


	20. Chapter 20

"You're certainly not my sister!" was the first thing to be said then we all sat in silence. It wasn't a nice feeling being so openly disowned by a family member no matter how cruel they are to everyone. This is one of the times that i wished Loki was here or that Tony would hurry up because my power was still pulsating through be at a dangerous level for anyone around me. It seemed both the Doctor and Jack noticed this because Jack stood arms wide apart in a open space.

I was confused, does he want me to blast him or something. Even i don't think i could do that although he is immortal, Kind of. I smirked and blasted him with some unknown energy. it was pure white and fire-like with Electric. Jack's face went into shock just before he screamed in agony before collapsing dead on the floor. I dropped my hand and stood up straight having enjoyed the feeling of killing him. If i wanted i could do it again in a matter of minutes. I leaned my head back and hummed in delight. I feel so alive.

I quickly made my clothing more me, a semi suit but instead of skinny jeans, shirt tie and a waistcoat, i went for black, knee high, skinny Jean shorts. On my feet, instead of Sandles i had my normal Doc Martens. I undid the top button of the white shirt and loosened the black tie giving me better breathing room. I looked down and nodded after liking how i looked at that moment in time. It was comfortable yet smart.

"Okay, you have good style i give you that." I laughed at my half-brothers compliment which seemed to shock the Doctor making us both laugh at the face he pulled.

"How is it possible?" I sighed deeply.

"Jona, The Master's Father, is also mine. Fuck, my life is messed up!" I notice Jacks fingers twitch when i stood next to them. I knew what he was going to do so i had to give a warning because i'm nice(!) "I will stand here all day and Kill handsome Jack, here, if he tried anything." I heard Jack sigh as he sat up glaring at me. I poked his head and gave him a small shock.

"Maybe she is then. She does have my unique pleasure of enjoying killing Captain Jack. She is quite the murderer, don't you think Doctor?" He taunted making my lips twitch wanting to smirk at him.

"Master, Shut it otherwise i'll shoot you." He burst out laughing and clapped as he did so.

"I underestimated you, Your fun!" I made him fly out of the window just as tony landed making him catch the Master. I giggled and walked out to greet them both.

"Leia, who's blondie"

"My friend and half-brother, The Master." He removed him mask and gave me a 'REALLY?' look to which i just nodded to in pride.

"He is never meeting Loki." He put the master down, putting his mask back on.

"Why Not?!" Master whined stomping his foot making me giggle.

"Because you'd fuck the world up together and sorry, i'm not allowed to have that happen." The master scowled, as did i, at Tony as he stood himself next to me.

"Bastard..." We mumbled together.

"Doctor, Jack, we need to get to the Helicarrier. Can you meet us there?" the doctor nodded and he and jack walked inside the tardis. I teleported the three of us to the ouside of the ship. I smiled as i was hit with the scent of sea water. It was so relaxing. A sudden pain went through my stomach making me gasp in shock. I looked down and saw a bullet wound, by the size a handgun. I looked up to see it was Jack. I rolled my eyes and forced the bullet out then healed the wound.

My attention was soon caught by something else when Nick walked out with a few agents and he was looking absolutely furious which made me giggle. I ignored everyone and walked towards him until i saw, in the corner of my eye, Jack aiming to shoot me again. I made a shot gun appear and shot him in the heart without even taking my eyes off Nick. It didn't take more than a few seconds to be pushed to the floor and handcuffed.

"This reminds me of Titan" I mused when someone placed a firm foot on my back between my shoulder blades. Everyone got confused and a little freaked out when jack sat up all of a sudden. I made a the shotgun appear in the master's hand and after a couple of seconds he raised it like i did and blasted jack in the head. It was hilarious to see and me and he fell into a giggle fit as soon as he was pushed to the floor beside me.

"Take them to the cage!" Nick demanded as he glared down at me and the Master. we both just carried on giggling even as we were roughly pulled up. This day really was turning out really interesting. Everything was fine until the Master dropped to the floor and his skeleton was see-able for a second. I looked at him worriedly because i knew that wasn't normal.

"He's still burning his life force!" the doctor shouted giving me a reason to break the handcuffs and kneel in front of him. After breaking his as well, i placed two fingers on his temples and leaned my forehead against his. I couldn't allow him to die.

"Focus on the Drums, Master." I whispered as i gave him back his normal energy. He could still do everything he could before if anything but it wouldn't hurt or harm him. HE gasped at the sudden feel of rejuvenated life and stared into my eyes, grinning contagiously. I pulled him into a hug and he returned it, the drums in our heads in sync with one another. Of course someone had to interrupt and that happened to be Loki and Thor. We both looked at them as they approached not pulling out of the hug until the Master sniggered slightly.

"They dress funny." I pulled away and raised an eyebrow amused.

"Rassilon dresses weirder, they look cool, he didn't. He wore Velvet for Odin's sake." He nodded.

"True. Blondie reminds me of Ken, the doll." I looked at thor and laughed just as the two stopped a few metres away from us.

"That was my first thought of him too!" I caught the gaze of Loki and smiled softly at him.

"Awkward Turtle..." Tony said making everyone go silent and look at him. He just shrugged sheepishly in his suit. You knew for a fact that he was smiling. "Sorry."

"Fury, who's the mortal?" Thor asked in his normal voice which made it more of a bellow. My head fell onto the masters shoulder, laughing because the time lords are practically immortal. I stood up and pulled the Master with me into a hug.

"That is the Master." Nick said with venom making the both of us roll our eyes as i let him go. No one had even realised Jack was stood up looking pissed as ever until he spoke up.

"He's the one wanting to use Leia's powers." I rolled my eyes and made my fingers into a gun before making a bullet come out of them straight into his head. I grabbed the Masters hand and pulled on it making him look at me

"Can i kill him again, Broski?" He hugged me tightly from behind laughing into my hair.

"You know what, I'm going to love you!" He ruffled my hair as he let me go making me glare at him.

"Can someone please explain what's going on? What is it with Leia and badguys? One's her Boyfriend and the othe- Wait did you say Broski?!" I opened my mouth to speak but got shot in the heart by Jack. I stumbled back and well, Died.

A minute or two passed before i came back to life and only because Loki had frozen me to heal. I felt all woozy and weird as i sat up, helped by Loki as the master was being took to the cage. I tried to stand up but i was still weak from dying and Loki held me down. I sat down and looked at Loki, smiling brightly. he returned it and pulled me into a loving, possessive hug. I chuckled into his neck when i realised he thought i might have gone with the master. Ewwww. He's handsome and everything but i'm more than fine with Loki and Master's my brother. That'd be just wrong.

I pulled away and stood up. The bullet had drained my building power but luckily for me being in my Jotun form it was building quickly. I noticed that the doctor, Jack and Nick were still here so i glared at the latter two. they reciprocated the expression making me sigh angrily. I started to walk off.

"Leia, seriously another psychopath?" I glared intently at my 'uncle'.

"I didn't choose it, Nick. I actually have family by blood now. He's the only one i have from my parents." i pleaded him with my eyes for him to understand. Luckily he smiled slightly and nodded.

"He's still a psychopath." I made another gun appear and shot Jack in the head again. I smiled at the sight of his body falling lifelessly to the floor.

"And you're dead."


	21. Chapter 21

A couple of hours later I found myself in the cage with The Master and Loki for a reason that was entirely Jack's fault. HE really shouldn't be allowed to be immortal if he isn't willing to be a living shooting target. The master himself had only been let out 10 minutes before we got took back in. It was hilarious when the Doctor came out trying to stop us. Absolutely the most fun i've had in a while but it did take brain power to think of many more different ways to kill him but that was part of the fun. Knives were used alot and unfortunately for him, we love sharp pointy things.

We tortured him, shot him in nearly every place imaginable, burned him from the inside, froze him to death. Everything anyone could think of we did it to him. I even got Nexus to strangle him and bite him until he bled and choked to death. I think we were about to gouge his eye out with the thing Loki used in Germany but that's when we got caught, arrested and thrown in here but we all agreed after a massive laughing fit that it was the most fun ever.

Loki and The Master got on a lot better than everyone expected which seemed to worry them but i enjoyed it. It made everything more entertaining. I think everyone present was shocked on the way back to the cage when the Master went all big brother on Loki threatening to kill him if he hurts me which i found more than funny due to the fact Loki is a god. I loved my life right now. I had a brother, a lover, a best friend and 2 adorable little adopted children who were supposed to be back tomorrow. apparently our short trip to Gallifrey was 3 days over here and the Kids were missing Uncle Tony. the face on the Master when Tony said the kids were coming back was priceless. That alone set us into a laughing fit all over again.

This was all nice but i had a bad feeling about something. Like something was being kept from me. I didn't like secrets or surprises unless it was me keeping them. I sighed and leaned back against Lokis chest as h played my hair. The master was sitting opposite me poking my feet with his, tickling me and it soon turned into a full game of footsie. I remembered something that me and Loki needed to do soon. We needed to check up on Jotunheim. The Jotun, as good as they are could be controlled at anytime, reversing any work i've done thus wasting my time.

"I need to go to Jotunheim tomorrow." i said to no one in particular but it got both's attention.

"Why's that, Love?" I rolled my eyes at the same time as my bro did.

"Because i created a few thousand Jotuns not under the control of Loki and that leaves them unprotected to others control. I don't think you want our kind to be known as moster's for the rest of our existence, do you?"

"Oh yeah, Since Loki's dead you were, for some reason, the next ruler." I grinned brightly laughing slightly at the confused face on the Master.

"Basically, the species we are, are called the Jotuns. For over 1200 years, they've been murdering and destroying the 9 realms but not by choice. Laufey, Loki's dad, had them all under his control. None of them had a choice. In the battle not too long ago, before they attacked earth i was on Asgard. there were an army of a few thousand ready to kill them all. Me and a young wizard named Kaleb cast a spell taking the control off them. ever since then they've had Jotunheim to themselves. The women and children had the control took off them by Kaleb at some point. The only reason Laufey wanted to kill me was because i've been destined to not only marry Loki but to also be queen of Jotunheim whilst he's the king of Asgard." I looked up at Loki. "When is that, by the way?"

"I don't know, I haven't been back to Asgard since the battle and Death #2"

"I'm bored, want to go now?" He shrugged and nodded. "You coming Master?"

"Sure, why not?" An answer came from the door.

"Because two of you are megalomaniacs who want to take over the world, the other is a cold-blooded massacrer." Agent Maria Hill said hissing at me. I noticed something in her hand, a bag. I jumped up and to the door not exiting though. I grinned widely when my movements obviously unnerved her to an extent.

"Hey! that's my brother you're talking about! Include the words awesome psychopath." My two cell-mates laughed not moving. "What's in the bag?" She looked down confused, forgetting she had it in her fear, before realization hit her in the face like a dead fish. Hmmm. another way to kill jack. Tehehe

"A trophy of sorts that belongs to you." I clapped and teleported it into my hands and looked in it scrunching my nose in surprise.

"It's mine alright but you could have warned me."

"Sorry, just to let you know it doesn't decompose or smell." I giggled as she walked out and then sat back down between loki's legs, hugging it to my chest.

"Leia, what's in the bag?" the Master asked curiously.

"You know how i told you i killed Laufey?" He nodded and i threw it over to him. He reached in and pulled it out his face twisted in disgust.

"You have a beheaded head?! And everyone thinks i'm fucked up!"

"Shut it! now let's go!" I jumped up and held my hands up to them both. They both laughed and held onto them whilst i teleported us into the Jotunheim Throne room thing where the meeting was held. A passer by came to shout at me as i sat upon the throne more arrogant than ever because it felt natural. He stopped when he saw it was me then i recognised him. It was General Kaag. His attention went onto the two men and more importantly what was in the Master's hand. His face went shocked then freaked out but stayed with Pride and happiness.

"Miss Leia It's been too long hasn't it?"

"Of course, General Kaag. Hows everything going?" he smiled at me.

"Brilliant. repairs and upgrades are being completed now. It seems under control we were most primitive." i giggled as his deep voice sounded funny. He motioned me to a near by balcony. I smiled and stood up only just realizing the temperature had forced me into my Jotun form yet Loki not. It must have been his control over it. I used mine way more than he and he doesn't like it like i do. I paced over the balcony and watched as the sun started to rise.I held onto the rail tightly grinning as the light from the sun let the city be seen.

It was beautiful, some buildings standing tall with smaller ones in-between. Due to everything being ice, the sunlike bounced off it all and lighted everything up making me gasp at the magnificence than i had helped to create. two hands were placed in mine and i looked to see Loki and the Master either side, smiling forward as they watch the sun rise. i was at my truly happiest right now.

"Wow. Kaag you have done magnificent." i complimented quickly glancing at him.

"Thank you, M'Lady. We have been waiting for you two to return, to become our King and queen." I chuckled.

"Maybe one day soon but not right now. We have to go now." i explained letting go of the boys hand and turning to him in time to see him bow.

"Till the next time Prince Loki, Princess Leia(AN: STAR WARS!)..." he trailed off as he looks at the master.

"He's The master, My brother." His face went confused and i realised why. "His name is Master, he's a arrogant alien manwhore."

"I know you are but what am i?" I sighed as i teleported us home. This is going to be a long night.


	22. Chapter 22

It was a year after Loki's attack on New York before anyone could even realise. It was shocking when we were all sitting on the sofas(and each other) watching the news and all of a sudden the Master popped up. it was a picture took of me and him in the middle of the road when we met. We were face to face our noses nearly touching and both of us glaring with a smirk playing on our lips. The picture made us look awesome and both of us looked evil. They tinted the half with the master red and my half blue. Underneath the headline was 'New Alien Threat?' I hadn't been watching the news much but it seemed that he really has made worldwide news for months now. It was becoming rather annoying, Having my brother getting more publicity than me whether it be good or bad. IT actually makes me think though, from what i've been told of him he's amazingly quiet and nice, so is he up to something behind everyone's backs. It's quite believable.

I sighed and continued to watch the news because i didn't want to believe he's completely evil but he most likely is. The drums are quite maddening. It's hard to concentrate with them just constantly playing that beat of four in my head. Months i've had it and i've had quite enough but i can't get rid of it. The Master has had it nearly all his life it must be like a piece of home to him. i wonder if he can remember the times he didn't have it. I wonder if he'd give it up now because if i had it for that long, i don't think i could live without it. It would have became a part of me whether i liked it or not.

I was shocked at the next headline to come up and i think so was everyone else. On the screen were three pictures; One of me, one of Loki and one of The Master. My picture was between the others. My jaw dropped as i read the headline, 'Fury attracting the alien Murderers?' The pictures were followed by my Youtube clip and clips of the 2nd attack on new york. The one that made me look the worst was the one where i was just walking along the street aimlessly as everyone was fighting around me. It made me look like i had let the war happen, it was disgusting. I stared at the screen as the news reporter started to read the viewers emails. There were nice ones but also violent ones of people saying i should be executed. As it was live, they had to apologize for it. The ferocity of some comments were disturbing but i just stayed frozen where i was. I didn't move, speak or blink. I just stared at the T.V. as i was accused of being the reason why many people have died.

Loki held me closer to his chest when he realised i had tears in my eyes but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger. I had saved the lives of many people yet i'm still to blame for those either stupid enough to fight a pointless fight or the innocent civilians that weren't saved in time. I am of no fault for anything but damage i have personally caused which is very little. It was nice of the News reporter to actually say that she believed i have helped New York but one woman can't persuade everyone.

Jack, The Master and the Doctor weren't with us as they were doing something or another. Th Doctor was most likely working on something with the TARDIS. Jack was most likely out flirting with everything that has a pulse and my Dearest brother i had no idea what he was up to which slightly worried me. I had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen and having a psychotic Time-Lord on the loose, family or not, wasn't the best idea ever. He's also more unpredictable than Loki. Loki's kind of Logical with his tricks like with using Stark Tower. All you had to do was read in between the lines and you get what you were looking for but that could just be one time. The Master thrives off being better and he is twisted when he has power. He apparently wouldn't let his self regenerate because he wanted to have that power over the Doctor. He died laughing as the doctor cradled his body shouting at him to regenerate with tears in his eyes.

I stood up and made my way onto the streets of New York to think. I was in quite abnormal clothing for me, well apart from the skinny jeans and converse. I had one of Tony's hoody's on because i just couldn't be arsed and anyone who knows me in the slightest knows that i would never wear a hoody if i had another option. So the sight was an extremely rare one. I pulled the hood over my head and just walked with my hands in my pockets humming a random song. no one seemed to notice me. They probably though i was just another randomer thankfully. For some reason the road completely emptied so i started to walk in the middle like it wasn't extremely dangerous to do.

(Video had nothing to do with this, i just love it)

I knew straight away after the first line of the song who it was. I sighed and hung my head low before turning around. When i looked up my eyes met with those maddened brown ones. They were full of insanity and pain caused my the never ending drum beat. He was stood there tall in a black suit than fitted him perfectly. His face was plastered with amusement which only slightly ticked me off. he had he hand up pointing a weird looking pen thing at a near by music shop which was where the music was coming from. His smirk widened into a grin as he carefully placed the thing in his inside pocket and then held his arm up with palm facing. I thought he was going blast me with something but he just gave me a wave with a cheeky face before blasting himself onto the nearest skyscraper. i followed him and walked up to him so i was only a metre or two away.

"Come on, are you seriously going to try and take over?"

"Well, yes." He answered like it was obvious. i rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You know it's not going to work don't you?" He shrugged.

"I don't really care i'm bored and this was all i could think of." I looked strangely at him.

"Really?! so you did think of actually going back to your universe and doing it there?"

"I did but how can i get back?" I rolled my eyes again.

"I could send you back." He nodded before raising his hand and blasting me into the next building. The shock was enough until i realised i had a big piece of glass from the window in my thigh. I inhaled deeply and pulled it out and then healed myself then repaired my clothing. I replace the hoody with the normal semi-suit attire. I stood up and dusted myself off before flying out of the broken window only to find the master nowhere to be seen. I looked all around but couldn't see him at all.

"FUCK!" i screamed on the rooftop.

I was back at the tower in seconds and everyone was suited up much to Jack's pleasure who just leaned against the TARDIS looking everyone, but Nick, up and down. He didn't dare check me out because from what i could tell Loki wasn't in the best mood right now but i just shrugged it off. Everyone seemed to be acting like fucking teenagers. Their maturity levels had seriously dropped since Loki came back and joined this side. They really need to stop hanging out with him because they'll end up playing pranks on everyone they can and for SHIELD and the world, that really isn't the best thing they could be doing with their spare time. But even i have to admit some of their antics have been absolutely hilarious although Me, Loki and Tony do really get all the blame. The guys more than me though which i am fine with. Less trouble for me.

Everyone was being debriefed on the capability of The Master from the Doctor which i found extremely boring so i just tuned that out and got thinking. Why would he actually do this? He has no motive. No actual reason he can back up. HE has nothing but his insanity to cause destruction. He's doing all of this because he can finally get back at the Doctor and Rassilon at the same time. It was obvious Rassilon looked over the universe, especially a little insignificant planet like earth that seems to attract gods, aliens and indestructible Jack's. He was the reason for the drumming in our heads. Brother and sister had got it but only when together in the universe. Was it like a family curse placed on the master? What had he done to cause this? But i highly doubt at the age of 8 he did anything to have his near eternal life destroyed and for him to be turned into a psychopath.

My attention was brought back onto the avengers when they all went quiet and stared at me like i was supposed to answer something. My eyes widened in shock and confusion as i looked to each of the expecting faces for any clue as to what they were talking about but nothing of such was found. With my eyes still wide, i shrugged and stared at Nick knowing he was probably the one who asked the question. HE glared and shook his head as if silently telling me off for not paying attention in a serious world-threatening situation. Of course i was paying attention just not to him, it was my inner thoughts and boredom i was listening to. They seem to be a lot smarter in my head. I soon realised i was spacing off again so i shook my head and looked around now alert of where i was but not of what was going on.

"What's up guys?" They all stared at me like i was Osama bin Laden. I would have laughed if they didn't genuinely look worried. But as they did, i kept serous for once in my life. "What's happened?"

"Basically, as timelord we have the ability to regenerate as we've told you but with his powers no one can get a close enough shot to even attempt to trigger it." I nodded slowly as i understood what he meant.

"So either he's too powerful for you lot and you let him rule or you actually want me to do something worth while with my immortality. To be absolutely honest, I'm really not fond of that second option."

"Seriously?!" I raised an eyebrow amused at the enraged Doctor. "This is your planet and you'd let him destroy it for his own petty reasons." I scoffed and pushed myself off the wall i was leaning on.

"No Doctor, this isn't my planet. My planet is Jotunheim, i caused their freedom i'm going to help them live it. However, The Master is your problem. You brought him."

"But he is your brother!" He tried to reason. I shook my head and pointed at Tony.

"No, he's my brother. The Master is just a man 900 years plus older than me that shared the same paternal parent." I walked right up in front of his, glaring at the skinny man. "He may be my brother by blood but trust me i will watch him and everyone else i don't give a flying fuck about, burn whilst munching on popcorn."

"You're as psychotic and twisted as him." I grabbed the sides of his head a placed our foreheads against each other, ignoring the annoyed looks on Loki's face. I allowed him to hear the drumming which made him gasp and stumble back in shock. I grinned.

"With that every waking second, playing over and over in my head, i think it'd be safe to say my sanity obviously wouldn't be in tact." I giggled. "What's left of it any."

"You really are his sister aren't you?"

Yes but that's nothing to do with it. I've spent the last 6 months today near enough attatched at the hip with the God of Mischief. Have you heard his chuckle that alone could drive you insane."

"I've got to agree with her there Doc. He does have a very devious, fiendish, twisted and extremley attractive little laugh." I squinted, weary of Jack. He's not going to take my man. grrr. "Chill girl, he's yours! i'll have the rest of the universe thanks."

"Apart from me." Tony butted in, getting agreements from the rest of the avengers.

"Sir, I think you might want to check the news."

"Sure Jarvis." The TV switched on getting our undivided attention. On the screen was a live video of the roofs of a few buildings. You could just see everyone coming out onto it and then it shocked me. Everyone came out and they were The Master. They looked like him in ever aspect apart from the clothes didn't fit and some of them had dresses on. He does the cross-dresser look really well. We all stared mouths open in silence until it was broken by Jack.

"I didn't take him as one for Repeating History."


	23. Chapter 23

I was still on the sofa, not doing a thing but lying back with a glass of champagne whilst everyone runs around arguing about the safety of the world and universe. I found it rather pathetic to see so many strong, talented people and a god running around like a headless chicken in it's final seconds. IT was a funny sight though because every so often they'd bump into each other and that'd cause an argurment. The last arguement was stopped by Loki who lacked in fucks given aswell but he did it with a little more respect surprisingly enough.

He really has changed since he came back to Earth. He no longer thinks himself above everyone else like he used to. He's forgiven Thor and Odin for all the shit their continuous lies caused and they forgave him. He's still working on the whole calling Thor 'Brother' thing but he's getting there fast enough. He has even become friends with Bruce. The word friends is pushing it but the term 'Friendly Acquaintances' fit their relationship better. I think it's mainly due to the fact the hulk is waiting under his calmness for something to make him flip.

I smiled softly and took a sip before relaxing back into the sofa, remembering every memory of the past 6 months. Every little kiss, emotion and affectionate gesture. Every moment that i've had since he came here i've had the most fun ever and would never give them up for the world. He was my god of mishief. He cared for me and loved for me as much as i do him and i love him with every fibre of my being. He was my rock.

I knew there were only two other things in my life that i cared about just as much as i did Loki and they were Kol and Anna-Marie. I know they'll never be my biological children but i love them as if they were. I was the cause of their mum's death so i fixed it. We gave them anything and everything they wanted and not so they were spoilt brats when they're older but to show our love for them. Tony still spent excessive amounts on them both but his attention when around them was mainly focused on Kol because when they're together all they do is play. Anna either watches and laughs at their idiocy or finds Loki. She's a 'daddy's girl' so to speak. When they came back from Disney, she ran and attacked Loki in a hug which made him laugh and everyone aww.

He doesn't seem like the type of man that could have the patience to look after and care for a child in their many emotional states but he seems to do it perfectly and enjoys it. Despite what everyone else seems to think, he really is the perfect man. Not only is he an amazing dad-figure but he's also my best-friend and lover. I smiled again when i realised how cheesy my inner thoughts on Loki are but they're true so i don't care. I then realised in the quite quiet rushing around it was a bit too silent.

"Where's Kol and anna?" everyone stopped and stared at me which gave me the answer but i needed it confirmed. "Where are they?" my tone was deadly calm and it seemed at some point as i stood up, i set fire to my hand. i could feel the layers of skin burn away but no pain came, not even when all was left were bones. The fire stopped at the bone thank god.

"He took them." Tasha finally spoke up but still had her head down. I smirked and waved my boney hand in a IDGAF kind of way. They all looked extremely confused which made me laugh a little.

"Leia, Love, he's more of a maniac that I. he could hurt them at any second." i shook my and stared at my hand as i wiggled the bones.

"Do i look worried?" they all shook their heads. "good because i'm not but i am bored. I'm off to Lady Liberty anyone coming?"

"What about Kol and Anna?!" Tony shouted desperately. "Leia you cannot pretend you do not love them as your own." i smirked.

"Who said i didn't? I'm just taking a trip over there then i'm going to have some ice cream." his mouth fell open in shock.

"So we're going to sit back and watch him destroy earth with his doubles." I nodded and poured another glass of champagne.

"Pretty much but don't you worry your pretty little heads. It's all being sorted." I took a sip with a grin plastered on my face. "Now, Doctor, I've been told you have a problem getting the Vortex Manipulator working."

"Yes. It seemed to have completely blown up and pieces of it ended up in random rooms. There is no way i could fix it. I would need the creator of the TARDIS to fix it because it's a one of a kind thing." I nodded in understanding as i watched him run a hand through his already messy hair.

"Ooor... I could repair it."

"Impossible!" Jack commented.

"Not quite impossible just not probable." I giggled. "I've used that line before." I clapped my hands a few times which got everyone's attention. "Now anyone that doesn't want to do any work, go get some popcorn for the fireworks. I'm going out with a bang." I even did the jazz hands.

"Going out?" I nodded

"Yeah, i forgot to tell you i'm staying on Jotunheim after this all blows over."

"What?! Why?" Tony shouted.

"Because Earth is boring and i don't like dying thank you very much, which is all i seem to do here."

"But i'll miss you!"

"I never said i wouldn't be coming back."

"So what's happening? we can't sit here and do nothing." I rolled my eyes

"Technically you're standing." Nick's glare only hardened making me hold my hands up. "Chill, now who wants a hug?" I held my arms open. Tony ran and hugged me whilst i felt Loki hug me from behind. I was sandwiched between two extremely handsome guys, it probably didn't look right at all but who cares?

"Can I join in?" I giggled and looked at Jack like he was an alien which in a way he is.

"Jack, I'm not into that shit, Tony might though." Tony sniggered near my ear. It felt weird having cold and warm hugging me. this really is going to fuck up my body temperature.

"I'm not into that either and Loki wouldn't let us anyway." Tony replied.

"I wouldn't either! Tony your my friend, Jack you're a stranger." Tony pulled away and smiled suggestively to Loki making me glare at him. "So 'Doctor', Need any help?" He sighed and nodded making me run out of Loki's arms and straight into the TARDIS, the shear size of it shocking me for a second like every other time I've came in here. It was kind of beautiful, in a strange sort of alien way. It also had the feeling of death a bit but ahh well. I stopped at the console thing before turning around and running to the door getting a sudden thought. I poked my head out with a grin getting glares for my happiness but really it's not my fault. All of this is quite simple to solve although it is all The Doctor's fault. If he and jack just kept the dimensions shut off none of them would be here and i wouldn't have a massive headache. Nor would i be accused of everything bad that's happened in the past 6 months.

I mean seriously? I admit i'm (Sorta)responsible for quite alot of the supernatural destruction, mainly the shit that had anything to do with Laufey. Although he had help from Thanos meaning that was also Loki's fault. Even though they know this i still get the blame like i told them to destroy my home-world. but right now i wouldn't stop anyone else. The only reason why i'm stopping my brother is because he doesn't belong in this universe otherwise i'd probably help him. The reason i would is because they're all too selfish for their good. I sighed and looked at them all still grinning though.

"Question: If this all goes according to plan, do you all know what happens if i get blamed for deaths again?" I sent a mischievous wink at Loki which no one else noticed but he seemed to understand because he started chuckling under his breath. Everyone shook their heads until the Doctor stopped mid-step with a horror-filled expression.

"You'll be pissed?" Tony commented getting a few laughs from the other avengers but Jack seemed to click on making my grin widen.

"You could say that." I giggled. "I'll provide the few thousand body bags." I quickly ran back inside and removed one of the grates, throwing it across the room. IT hit something but i don't know what and i really didn't care. I jumped down and landed on a pipe. Keeping my balance i walked along it until i got to the convieniently labelled Vortex Manipulator, or where it should have been as there was a massive whole in the metal wall. I rolled my eyes and found my way back up only to have a gun poking the back of my head quite painfully. I noticed the door was still open so the gun would be heard and as the Doctor was watching the incident in shock i guessed the gunman was jack. I giggled and made him pull the trigger, him unaware of the force he was putting on it. Before i knew it, everything turned cold and black.

-

I could tell it wasn't that long until i was awoken to shouting and arguing throughout the TARDIS and the uncomfortable but delightful feeling of practically being frozen alive which in a way i was. I made a double appear as my body finished repairing itself. I looked around and noticed Loki had his staff in his hand and due to it having a blade at the bottom, Jack had it rammed in hi heart. I looked quite shockingly at Loki as he pulled it out, having the blood squirting into his face before being restrained by Tony in the Iron man suit.

No one had noticed me yet so i snook a quick look over at my actual body to find Nick glaring down at it but Bruce and Natasha hovering over my Jotun form with ice packs to my head, mainly at the back. I looked over at the Doctor who looked torn between something. I shrugged it off and looked back at Loki who was laughing darkly before noticing me. I saw his lips covered in blood and couldn't resist how amazing he looked and walked over now invisible and just kissed him. He must have been let go from Tony because he instantly kissed back and wrapped him arms around me. When i realised my body was healed i made the double disappear and jumped up, knocking the two avengers out of the way. I smirked some at the glare i was getting from a Jotun-form Loki.

I walked over to where the Doctor and Jack were. He was still dead of course which gave me a chance to look at his dead body and laugh in pride. Loki really had pierced the sword deep into hit chest so far i could see threw him and watch his insides repair themselves starting from the back. I laughed a little as the last remaining layers repaired and he suddenly sat up gasping for air. he straight away met with my eyes with slight fear making me grin once again and made a sword appear before stabbing him in his head with it. I shrugged off the looks I got off everyone as i made my way over to a box and peered inside it. It had all the remains of the vortex manipulator. So i picked it up and made my way down and across the pipe again.

I made the box levitate whilst i put my hair up so it doesn't get in the way. I never liked having my hair up for some reason. I shrugged at my thoughts before making everything inside the box levitate out of it before getting rid of the box by making it go above and hit Jack in the face. Once i heard the expected laughter i started to work on putting the pieces back together. It was like a 3D puzzle and an extremely hard one at that. I was about half way done when my legs started to get tired so i quickly looked down and my heart skipped a beat. The fall seemed to go on forever but that was just my eyes messing with me. But if i did fall, i would definitely die and wake up in pain and a hell of a lot of it.

Whilst i continued to repair the manipulatpor i made myself hover so my legs were crossed and i was the same height as i was when i had my feet firmly on the pipe made a strange looking golden-ish pipe. It didn't take that long until i noticed the pieces repairing and going in their rightful places although using so much power was straining me. The lack of power is probably because i've just woken up from death and that's got to take something out of me. With my legs fully rested i lowered myself onto my feet and concentrated more power on fixing it.

I snook a quick glance up only to see them all staring at me in shock more than anything i think. I laughed but slipped when i realised i had finished fixing it but all the power i continued to use made me fall. Wide-eyed as i fell, staring up into the unamused eyes of the on-lookers. At the point i knew they could no longer see me, which was only a few feet from the floor, i teleported myself so i was standing behind them all, peering over their shoulders. The TARDIS was deadly silent almost making me giggle. I looked at the two in-front of me and realised it was Tony and Loki, so i took their hands in mine but they must have thought it was someone else because they didn't even glance in my direction.

"I do make a habit of nearly killing myself, don't i?" I giggled and moved out the way just in time before everyone jumped back in surprise before they all glared at me. I shrugged them off and turned to an equally shocked Doctor. "So, is it working?" He blinked several times before shrugging.

"Don't know. I've got to test it first." He started to run around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. I heard a womans voice laugh almost silently as we watched the madman and his box.

"Stupid boy, of course i work!" I laughed at the voice getting confused looks off everyone but the Doctor, He just looked shocked again for what seemed like the billionth time today.

"You can hear her?" I nodded and he ran over and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started beeping at me making me roll my eyes, slapping the thing out of his hand.

"Yes, pretty boy. Now don't Bleep me!"

"HEY! Enough arguing! we've got a psychopath to stop." I quickly snapped Jack's head and stepped out the way to allow him to fall to the floor.

"He really does need to learn what not to say in my presence but he was right, We do need to get ready. So like i said before, get popcorn and watch the fireworks." I looked at Loki. "I might need your help in a bit though." He nodded with a mischievous smirk playing at his lips. I laughed a little before running out of the TARDIS and straight outside until i came to the edge of the building. I shouted "GERONIMO!" as i fell getting the attention of everyone below before flying back up into the sky.

The feeling was magnificent. I felt more free than ever before. IT was like i was amongst the purest of things and breathing in the purest of air. I had missed the feeling that it gave me. I smiled softly as a small bird flew past me. But it didn't take long for something to catch my attention and make the smile fall and transform into a frown. There were a few police cars forming a barricade. All the officers were holding guns, pointing them at me. The commander type had a megaphone in his hand so i lowered myself to hear him speak.

"Miss Fury, we urge you for the safety of the city, planet and yourself to hand yourself in." I made the mistake of breaking my concentration completely by laughing, so i fell but quickly stopped myself about 10 feet in the air, still quite far away from them though.

"Who's orders are you acting upon?"

"The United States Government and Director Fury." I laughed a terrible, spine-tingling laugh that obviously chilled them all to their bones.

"I thought so. Tell me Officer, what jurisdiction do you have over a Jotun?" He stuttered trying to come up with an answer but just sighed in defeat. "I was going to help you. I was going to send my brother home without harming a human but he just had to piss me off, didn't he?" I shouted at the Stark Tower where i saw Nick looking at me from the top.

"Miss, What do you mean?" I laughed darkly again.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be frozen alive and burned alive at the same time?" they shook their heads stepping back in fright. "Well let me show you." So i set the few dozen officers on fire whilst they slowly froze from the inside. I flew away basking in the delightful screams until i got to the top of Lady Liberty only to be met by the Master, applauding. I rolled my eyes and made my swords appear. His hands went into his pockets and he smirked at the weapons i wielded.

"Come on, Leia. Join me, you know you want to."I laughed and nodded.

"Of course i do but this isn't your universe, Master. Go destroy your own. I've already killed one family member, I don't want to do another, especially not one i actually like." HE rolled his eyes.

"But that just means you're in my way now and i just can't have that. Sorry." He tried to blast me but i teleported behind him before stabbing him in the back and setting fire to his duplicates. He fell to his knees coughing as he watched the protruding blade squirt blood out of his stomach. I, still enjoying the sound of their screams, Teleported us onto the TARDIS and pulled the sword out laying him on his back, his head on my lap. I hadn't noticed the tears in my eyes until i felt them trail down my cheeks. The Doctor soon ran in with Jack but only froze when he saw all the blood. He ran over throwing his suit jacket off and dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes when he saw the smug, defiant look on The Master's pale face.

"Just Regenerate! please, don't do this again." The doctor pleaded making the man lying down dying smile proudly. He has got him to beg.

"Doctor, how does the regeneration occur?" HE looked at me angry but i could see the little spark of hope in his eyes.

"It looks like your whole body is set on fire which in a way in what happens." I nodded and stroked the masters hair out of his eyes. I hated to see the pain in his eyes. I knew i had to do it so i teleported us both into the sky, him obviously a few feet away from me and forced his body to regenerate. It was a magnificent sight and most definitely better than fireworks. He was in a star like pose, arms and legs stretched out. His whole body was on fire like i was told but the fire came out of his hands and feet like flame-throwers. I couldn't even blink, i just stared as i watched him change into a new man. His face started to get thinner, his cheek bones more defined. His hair was short and blonde with a little curliness. His eyes were a blue instead of their previous brown. He got a bit taller an skinnier but more built if that makes sense. He also looked younger, only about 24-26. I just stared, still entranced in the process but was soon broken out of it when he fell. I quickly zoomed down after him, only stopping him half a second before he hit the floor. I could have teleported but it didn't even enter my line of thought. I teleported him back into the TARDIS as i just laid there out of breath from saving his life because he's a stubborn arse. Before i could even register Loki walking towards me pissed off, everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

I was enjoying a quite delightful but twisted dream when all of a sudden a bright light appeared and shouting could be heard. I knew i was awakening but i still couldn't move my arms nor could i speak because every time i tried something invisible tightened over my mouth almost painfully so i gave up on talking. I tried my hands but they were strained together. The movement must have got the attention of everyone who was shouting because it went silent all of a sudden. Everything started to get clearer because i could see Nick looking down at me in what looked like disgust and disappointment. I shot up with amazing balance and looked around. I realised we were at the Avengers tower and i was in some weird looking handcuffs. I was about to get rid of them with magic but Nick spoke up.

"Don't try it leia, it won't work." I looked up at him in amusement because i could feel that it would work but he believes it wouldn't. I looked down at the cuffs again and giggled slightly before the invisible muzzle type tightened extremely painfully making me moan in pain although there was a hint of pleasure. I shivered at the thought of enjoying pain but i shrugged it off when i saw Loki with the same security measures as i but his was visible. I tilted my head to the side, blinking rapidly before confirming he now had the most gorgeous green eyes. Then my eyes dropped to where his lips were covered in the muzzle and only god knows how turned on it made me. Oh he knew, I could tell just by the look in his eyes.

I took my attention off him and looked around again before i would lose even more sanity just by looking at him. Thor was looking as angry as Nick did but it seems jane was there to calm him down and to my displeasure so was Darcy, who didn't even hide the fact she was staring openly at Loki. I groaned loudly and punched myself in the head to try and keep calm but it didn't help. I heard laughter throughout the room shortly cut off by the sound of crying children and it was the ones i never wished to ever see cry again. Kol and Anna came running out of the elevator and straight away attacked my legs in a hug. I let tears fall down my cheeks as i looked down at them before they caught sight of Loki and attacked him in a hug too. I could see in his eyes it was saddening to not be able to comfort them. They might not be biologically his or mine but they were as good as if not more. I looked up at thor with a questioning gaze whilst playing with my lip ring that i got 2 months ago.

"You're both to be taken and trialled on Asgard. The All-father is to decide your punishment." I looked at him shocked for a few more seconds before dropping my gaze to the floor. He then went on to talk to Loki. "Where is it, Loki?" I hummed in confusion and Thor looked at me. "His staff!" I heard Loki try and talk but it was muffled and got cut off by groans. I got a smart idea and made his staff appear as my lipring in my lip. No one noticed the difference but loki who started laughing, not being able to control himself and causing himself pain.

"Thor, Just take them. they'll talk sooner or later." I furrowed my eyebrows and sent Loki a telepathic message.

_"That's news to me!"_ He started giggling again after hearing this but it made him look absolutely bonkers. Thor growled in annoyance and grabbed his brother and pulled him up. The two kids had already moved back to my side as this happened. Thor turned around and his gaze softened at the two scared children clinging on to my shirt crying. when his met mine, i was pleading him with my eyes to bring them with me. He sighed and nodded and Jane picked them both up, both started crying into her shoulders.

"Goodbye, my friends!" Thor stated in his booming voice making me wince and giving me a terrible headache. I sighed and followed them outside but was soon pulled into a hug by Tony. It was a proper goodbye forever hug and it made me cry, scrunching his t-shirt up in my hands pulling him close at the same time he squeezed me to his chest. I sighed and pushed away and walked outside standing on the other side of thor. As the bifrost was opened i snook a quick look at the others and grinned widely, taking the invisible muzzle off for a moment. I knew, just before we ended up in asgard, that Nick was going to warn thor but it was too late.

When we landed, the one who was most shocked was Jane. The two children ran up to Heimdall and stared in awe making him chuckle. He looked at me sadly before looking at someone who looked more pissed than Thor; Odin. He motioned angrily for use to go out but he smiled softly at jane and confusedly towards the children. I growled and stormed out before anyone could say a thing. before anyone could come out and see i teleported myself right behind fandral who was sitting on a horse. He jumped a little but laughed as we watched the others calmly walk out and climb onto the horses. Loki with Hogun. Anna with sif. Thor and Jane. Kol with Volstagg and Odin was on the horse Sleipnir. The sight of the horse made me giggle, the invisible muzzle tightening excruciatingly painful again but it was so worth it.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the palace and when we did, i was roughly pulled off the horse by guards and was escorted along with everyone else to the throne room. I was pushed quite hard making me fall but i did a roll and stood back on my feet looking rather smugly at the annoyed guard. Odin stormed by me along with Thor who instantly took his seat on the throne. When i caught his gaze i pointed to my mouth and he nodded so i took it off straight away but not giving my powers away. Another guard came over and took the cuffs off my wrists.

"All-Father, may i inquire as to why Loki is bound?" The old man turned to me, glancing at the raven haired man for a second before replying.

"He killed a man." I frowned in confusion.

"Who?"

"The man who shot you dead Leia." My jaw dropped until i closed it, anger surging through me again.

"He has not changed, he lied to us all." I gritted my teeth in hatred for the man who stood before me. How could someone care so little for the truth?

"He has not lied and he has changed. May i ask a question to the both of you?" They nodded. "Thor would you have done the same if it was jane who was shot and All-father if it was the Lady Frigga, would you?" the anger in his face faltered as he looked over at his wife who was hugging her son, his hands now free of their restraints. I heard them both sigh in defeat.

"Yes, of course i would." He looked in my eyes again. "But that does not excuse you for your bad deeds." I nodded in agreement.

"I know, I killed around 50 people and i'm pretty proud of it. I have saved their lives, sacrificed my own not knowing if i'd survive or not and i still got blamed for it all even after saving their pathetic lives once again from my dearest brother. I have no regret for my actions, only pride."

"One more thing, Who are the children?" I chuckled as they ran to my sides at the mention of them, holding my hands.

"Kol and Anna-Marie, My adopted children. so their kind of like your adopted grandchildren as they treat Loki as their father." his face was full of surprise. i chuckled again and bent down to their height making them face me.

"Where are we mummy?" Kol said in a cutely scared voice glancing around us.

"In asgard, now i've got to go now. Be good okay? They both nodded and hugged me. I held my tears in with great difficulty but pushed them gently away before i couldn't let them go. Kol pulled Anna away and over to Loki, hugging his legs as they cried. I bowed my head as two guards took my arms about to take me away.

"I thank you and apologize." Odin said shocking everyone.

"For what?" He smiled and looked over at Loki.

"I have been blind. You have shown me what a man Loki has become." I nodded and smiled.

"Your welcome, Can i ask of one thing if i'm going to be locked away?" He nodded. "Can i have a talking severed head for company." Thor and Loki burst out laughing in the least royal way i've ever seen which confused Odin even more than before. I teleported Laufey's head in a bag and into my hand.

"Who's head?" The two continued to laugh but even harder. "And what's so funny?" I handed the bag over to Odin trying to keep a straight face but failed miserably. He looked warily at me before peering into the bag. "Yes it's fine." He handed it me back and i was taken away by the guards. It didn't take that long to get to my cell but they allowed me to do the spell before hand. As soon as he opened his red eyes i was pushed into the cell which was surprisingly spacious and comfy. It could almost be classed as a small bedroom with bars on the window.

"Where am i?" I looked at the head in my hands and laughed putting him on a bedside table i conjured up.

"You're in a cell on asgard."

"But i'm pretty sure you killed me." I laughed and nodded.

"I'll explain tomorrow, i'm tired because i was killed today." He laughed and i laid down after turning his head around, falling asleep almost instantly.


	25. Chapter 25

It was the day of the trial and I haven't seen or spoken to any of them, not even Kol or Anna. Although I wasn't going to complain because I really had started to get along with Laufey. I spent most of my time annoying the hell out of him which got him frustrated because he couldn't do a thing, being a giant head and all. He was a pretty alright dude once you got to know him and as long as you weren't one of the many races he hated which luckily for me, I wasn't. He was an extremely intelligent person and a strategic general. I could see how he could be king if he didn't force his rule over them. W argued over everything and nothing when I wasn't teasing him. He seemed to have accepted me as somewhat of a daughter and you could tell he was Loki's dad because when the guards brought food or got annoyed by our constant arguing, singing and laughing, they'd come in and try and shut him up but he just either froze their fingers or bit them, breaking their fingers.

I sighed deeply, not really wanting to think of Loki because it hurt more than ever. Ever night he would send a telepathic message from Kol and Anna as they were not allowed to see me. I would have sent a double up if they were not in the constant watch of the gods or warriors. But for some unknown reason, the messages stopped 3days ago. I did find it rather weird that at the same time I gained a neighbour who was amazingly silent for a potentially soon to be dead person. Whoever it was, was also in a power restricting cell. I still had mine if course, probably because we were right over the chaos.

I was currently sat on the bed playing angry birds on my phone, semi dressed but dressed decetnly enough incase someone walked in. Laufey had at some point woke up but kept quiet and continued to look around the cell both of us had studied so hard that we could remember the details of everything. Even the minuscule holes that you wouldn't notice unless you were looking right at it. A phone call instructed my boredom which shocked me because I blocked people from calling me. It got annoying after a while because Tony kept on ringing me. I càutiously answered it with a hum in recognition. The voice that answered shocked me even mo than the phone call itself. It was the Master, his new voice anyway.

"Sister, you need to hide!" his panic tone made me roll my eyes.

"Hello to you too." I replied sarcastically. I didn't understand how or why he called but it probably wasn't so inmportant as he made out it was.

"Leia, be trying to sot my mess out, you and Loki need to run and hide."

"why?"

"Odin is going to have you both beheaded on the day of your trial." I stand brutally corrected. My jaw dropped , that was going to an all time low for Odin. I didn't think he had it in him to have Loki beheaded. Me yes but Loki? I thought he genuinely cared mo for him than that.

"are you sure?"

"yes!" I heard him sigh. "It's my fault you're in the place you're in and even if you don't believe me I actually like you. So please run as far away as possible, to another universe if possible. You'd be a lot safer." I groaned loudly getting weird looks of Laufey.

"Fine! A new universe it is but how do we get there?"

"Junp into the void and think if a new universe. it'd be random choice but it's safer than staying." I nodded agreeing with him even though he couldn't see as I ran my hand through my jet black hair. The hair itself just bounced back into place like it always did.

"Fine, thank you by the way." I told him truthfully.

"No problem. Gotta go now. Rhino police trying to kill us." I laughed and ended the call just as I heard the door being unlocked along eith a other, the one beside me. I quickly made the rest of my outfit appear. I was wearing armour like Sif's crossed with Loki's obviously in black and green. The guard came in and cuffed me before pushing me roughly out of the door, slamming it behind him. The force of his push sent me flying into one of the several guards waiting for me and the other prisoner, who soon got pushed out causing me to grin and him to growl. I laughed as I was pushed past himnd up the stairs, not putting up a fight.

It wasn't long until we reached the throne, sitting upon it was Odin because Thor was with Jane and the two weeping children. I scowled at them all and especially at a smug looking Sif. She just continued to smirk which annoyed me but I started to grin when I was pushed to my knees not far from the throne. Me being me had to make a joke about the situation.

"How many times am I going to be forced onto my knees in front of you royal asses?" I giggled at the mischevious look and smirk on Loki's face when he looked back at me. I raised a brow but looked back at Odin, just catching the wink off Loki. It didn't take me long to remember my fate once looking into the cold, unforgiving eyes of the Allfather. _'Loki, we need to go. NOW!' _I warned him using telepathy again. He looked at me again but worried this time. My eyes never left the old mans.

'Whats going on Leia?' he replied mentally.

'He's having us beheaded, that's the punishment.' he looked up at the man he thought as a father, the man who he had forgiven for lying to him his whole life, with pure hate. I couldn't even begin to wonder what was going through Loki's head.

'How are we going to get out of it?' I chuckled outloud before I replied.

'You up for a magic trick?'

Once we had finalised my plan, it was time for our 'deaths'. The plan devising didn't take long mainly I had a nack for stuff like this. My knee started to ache something terrible so I stood up seemingly outraging the Allfather. I giggled at the tint of red in his face because of anger but walked over to the silently crying toddlers. Anna was being held my the lady Frigga so I went to her first and hugged them both as best as i could which they both returned.

"Save him child, Please, just save Loki." I pulled away grinning and she sighed in relief. I guessed she knew I had my powers still but to be fair, she isn't as stupid as the rest of asgardians. I moved to Thor and Jane who had Kol between them not crying but knowing what was going to happen. I crouched down and smirked making him smile before wrapping his arms around my neck, letting his tears flow.

"Kol, don't cry. We're coming back." I moved him away and stood up, getting quick hugs off the two adults. When I walked over to the 4 warriors I heard Jane and Frigga take the children out. Sif had the least emotion on her face. Actually, she probably looked ecstatic compared to everyone else. I rolled my eyes and moved to Volstagg who gave me a small hug. Hogun on respectfully nodded. Fandral, however, nearly squeezed me to death in his hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Lady Leia." I laughed and pulled away to see the solemn look on his face. "We don't agree on the punishment, just so you know. You were good for the prince." I smirked knowingly before walking away and I was sure it had confused them.

After all the goodbyes were said, it wasn't long until our heads were detached from our body's lying disgustingly all over the floor. When I heard Odin retake his seat, I gave Loki the signal and made our heads reattach in the blink of an eye. I removed our restraints but put the muzzle over Loki's mouth earning a smirk from him before it was properly sercued. I rolled my eyes and made the staff appear in his hand. Odin shot up quickly at the sight of it. I smirked and somehow both me and Loki sarcastically soluted before taking each others hands and running out of the palace leaving guards chasing us in our wake.

It didn't take too long to get onto the rainbow bridge mainly due to having to run faster because of the arrows being shot at us. We ran hand in hand laughing and grinning like love sick fools which in a way we were. It seemed near impossible to believe what has happened in my life, all the things I've saw. Every last detail from the past year, no matter how morbid or gory, I would not give it up because I found the love of the enemy. Everyone told me otherwise, they told me he was far too dangerous but here I was in love with him as he was me.

We took the plunge into the unforgiving endless pit of beautiful danger not giving a glance at those following in a pointless pursuit. We didn't care, as long as we were together we were happy and we were. That is, until the chaos started pulling us apart, forcing our grip to loosen. I cast a spell like thing to make sure whatever happens, we end up near each other in a different universe. I was lucky I did that because seconds later I was forced to release his had. I screamed his name, screamed for him to find me. That's all I hoped; for him to be alive to find me. With that I crashed into the floor of whatever world she had landed on. The pain was excruciating and was forcing her body to sleep. The last thing she saw was a familiar face that looked different. I mumbled "Loki..." as I closed my eyes preventing me from continuing to stare into those now pale blue gorgeous eyes.

Narrator POV

The handsome man was walking along the river bank when he saw her appear o it of thin air. He didn't even think before he ran over only to be faced with a an angel like face. She was by far the most perfect woman he had ever seen, she was absolutely beautiful in his eyes. But being the gentleman he was, he had to make sure she was safe. It wasn't everyday someone as magnificent as she appeared but she was severely could see deep cuts around her neck. They seemed far too deep for her to still be alive but she was. It was a miracle. He saw her eyes open for a second revealing the most exotic blue eyes but they were filled with pure pain that enraged him. How could such a creature be caused so much pain? It was disgusting to even think someone could do this to her. Her eyelids started to fall as she lost consciousness. The word she mumbled both confused him and amused him.

"Loki..."

He laughed as he gently picked her up, pulling her close to his chest. Even closer when he felt the iciness of her skin. If he had not seen here awake or seen her speak, he would have sworn she was dead. Luckily he lived not to far away but he still hurried, the few people around so late st night gave him strange looks. Some of disgust as if he was kidnapping her and others of adoration. The reasons of the adoration were unclear. Maybe it was because it looked as if he was carrying home a sleeping girlfriend or it could have been because of his status as an actor. Unlike many tons he didn't enjoy the attention he got, he was more than grateful for it but there were people that deserved it more.

He arrived at his flat only a few minutes later. The full moon shone down upon them as he unlocked the door skilfully. When he looked down at her, she entranced him with her beauty once again. He smiled softly before carrying her carefully into the spacious expensive flat. He carefully placed her onto the bed in the guest bedroom, only just noticing the strange armour she was wearing. The colours being quit familiar to him, green, black and gold. It reminded him of what she said; 'Loki'. Who would say when potentially dying the name of a Norse god, never mind the Norse god of mischief. It must have been a massive coincidence that he found her. He who had played Loki in the Avengers movie was the one to find an angel calling for a demon.

He removed the uncomfortable and detachable pieces of the armour with the upmost care before covering her with the quilt. She. Snuggled into the bed slightly but moaned in pain from the movement. She didn't wake up though so he placed the armour on the bedside table before walking out and into his room. He quickly brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. He laid there wondering what the following day would bring. With a small smile on his face he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

however not to far away, Loki had crashed silently in front of a hospital fortunately for him. Before anyone saw him, he used his last bit of magic to change his clothing into something more human. With all the trouble that had been caused he didn't want to attract attention on him. So he stuck with black skinnies, white muscle t-shirt and a black blazer. On his feet were a pair if black and white converse. Any on looker would have not thought he was a god. Loki passed out to the sounds of rushing from the medical building beside him.


	26. Chapter 26

I groaned, hand going straight to my head wanting it to somehow get rid of the damn headache I had. It must have been some hell of a party I thought before I realised I was in an unfamiliar but extremely comfortable. Images of the previous events in my life came crashing down making my headache a lot worse than I could handle at that moment. I elegantly jumped out of the bed, noticing my armour was not present but soon spotted it on the bedside table. I shot a quick glance around the room; expensive but plain, obviously a guest room.

I smelt bacon before I heard a thing so I followed my nose, it's never gone to bad places before and either way bacons not bad.i soon found my way into the kitchen of the spacious flat only to see the back of a man; tall slim but slightly muscly. He had short brown curly-ish hair but that's all I could see from the back. I chuckled seeing a man being able to cook and the food looked delicious which is strange because I've never met a man who can cook. He must have heard me because as he was plating the breakfast he glanced at me making my jaw drop in shock.

There before me stood Loki but it wasn't exactly loki. He had a beard, a kinda goatee which Loki would never have. His eyes were a striking baby blue that was without the malice and hatred that you old always see in lokis green eyes. That's when I realised this was Loki in this universe. He is not a god but a normal human. He even had a slight tan that made him look a lot more healthy. All in all he looked a lot more kind but still had that evil, sexy look about him. It was just hidden by a thin layer of innocence.

".this isnt the weirdest thing I've woke too." I mumbled not taking my eyes off him and it wasn't. With everything that's gone off, a double of Loki is far from the abnormal level I'm used to but it's still not normal. I was snapped out of my trance when I felt him take my chin gently in my hand, lifting my head to look at him. I hadn't realise how close he was but I couldn't think of anything but those eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly making me just want to cuddle him for being more than cute. But I didn't I just nodded, answering his question then taking a deep breath.

"Yes, thank you. Not to be rude but where am I? And who are you?" he laughed slightly.

"London." I nodded "And I'm Tom." I smiled and shook his hand softly.

"I'm Leia."

A couple of hours later, we found our selves walking along the riverbank of the Thames. Well I say WE were walking but really he was carrying me on his back, laughing. After breakfast I had explained what happened and strangely enough he believed me and eagerly asked questions. He had a really childish side, it amused me immensely.

I teleported onto a bench nearby, shocking him and the face he made, it made me giggle. He shook his head with a smile before jogging over and sitting beside me. I turned to him crossing my legs and he mimicked me. I studied him again not really realising it but he, like Loki, was a handsome but in some different ways to Loki. The two were like polar opposites but also they had bits of each other. Yin and yang kind of thing.

"So what else can you do?" I shrugged.

"Anything I want." he was about to speak again but I put the muzzle thing on just to prove my point. Even with that thing on I could tell he was grinning.i got an idea and made 'I love... Get over it' t-shirts appear on the two of us, replacing our previous band tees. On toms was my name and vice versa. He realised what i was doing when I pulled out my phone, checking if anyone was around before making it levitate, taking pictures of the two of us. With a flick of my wrist, the muzzle left and he started laughing.

"You are awesome." I giggled I took my phone into my hand and looked at the random pictures. Most of them us pulling weird faces and hugging. If you didn't know better you'd think we were a couple. In one of them it zoomed in on our faces and he made a face that said 'You all love me!'

"That I am, Tom. That I am." I started to tweet one of them when I asked, "Do you have twitter?"

"Yupp, TWHiddleston." I tweeted every pic with him mentioned in it. As we walked silently along the river bank, he pulled out his phone and retweeted them as well as saving the photos. It was when we arrived at a bridge, I got a call. I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Is this Leia?" a youthful, energy filled male voice asked. .

"Yes, this is she but who are you?"

"Aww don't you remember me? It's the doctor!" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I need to tell you somethings."

"Sure go ahead" I sighed out.

"Well, Odins kind of dying and Loki's beside him now. You need to get out of that universe before we close the rift." I groaned and looked over at a confused Tom.

"Well what if I want to stay in this universe?"

"Then you'll never see any of your friends or family again. You have about 15 minutes before it'll be closed forever. Goodbye."he cut off before a long line of curses came his way. I threw my phone into the river out of anger but regretted it soon enough. Tom pulled me into a well needed hug. It felt strangely comforting in his arms so I cried into his shoulder well what I could reach with him being so tall. After about 10 minutes I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Is it possible to miss you even though we have only just met, Tom?" I laughed a little and he gave me a small smile. It was like the one Loki had on when Kol first called Loki dad.

"Of course. What's happened?"

"Simple or slightly detailed version?"

"Detailed." he replied. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Well there's a hole in time and space, and it needs closing otherwise we all die. It will be closed in 5 minutes, so if I do not get back to my universe before then I'll never see them ever again."

Loki groaned as he awoken in such a familiar place. It was disorientating as he remembers being in a midgardian hospital in a complete different universe but here he was in Asgard. Beside him was Thor in full Asgardian armour. He looked more distraught, more lost, than Loki had ever seen him before.

When Thor heard his adopted brother wake, he placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook the pale Man until he was fully awake. It wasn't long 'till Loki shot up because thors gentle shaking was quite vigorous for anyone else. The baboon doesn't know his own strength, Loki thought swinging his aching legs over the Side of his bed.

The sight of Thor was quite worrying and he knew there must be a reason for his tired look. That reason was soon showed to him when he was told to follow his brother to where his father lay, dying at a miraculous pace. They knew, they all knew he would not survive more than another month or so. Even with all his hate and anger that he had towards the mighty Allfather, Loki did not enjoy seeing the sight of him so weak, so defenceless.

Loki ran to his side and looked down at his father with all the respect and love he has been blocking out since he found out about his true parentage. He knew no matter what he was, he would always be Odinson in the eyes of the family he has grown to love.

Across from him was a broken looking Frigga. Loki wished he could do something. He hated to see his mother like this. He wished he could make her happy but even he can't save the life of him even with all the sorcery he has learnt. The closest thing he could to do would to add an extra week to his life in the hope of finding something to save him.

Loki was brought out of his thought when he felt the brotherly hand of Thor on his shoulder. The now child-like prince looked up at his brother with tears in his emerald green eyes.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" the younger asked with hope pouring out of him.

"There is nothing we can do but hope for a miracle."

"What of Leia, brother? If I am here, in this universe, where is she?" Thor's head dropped.

"She is forever trapped in that universe. I am truly sorry." Loki didn't care anymore, he allowed the tears fall. He hated showing weaknesses but he couldn't help it. The one he loved more than life itself was now trapped in another universe. He would never see her, kiss her, hold her, again. That broke his heart.

"Is there any way?"

"You can only hope for a miracle."

He leaned back in his chair beside the Allfather, all his tears had fallen. He was just a zombie now. All emotions were drained out of him in a matter of seconds. He no longer hated but he no longer loved. How could he after loving and having the love of the most beautiful and amazing women in all the Nine realms, the Universe even. He could never love again.

An image popped into his head. It was of him, Leia and the two human children he cherished as his own. He understood how his parents felt now. It doesn't matter who your biological parents are, it's who brings you up, loves you and cares for you as their own even if they're not.

He vowed from that moment on he would only care for the small children and the few members of his family he still had left. The feeling of emptiness is by far worse now than it ever was when he thought she was dead. Now, he knows she's alive but stuck in a place she cannot escape from. It's like putting an unbreakable glass box around her, he knew she was there but he could never get her out.

"Brother, Asgard now needs a king."

"It is rightfully your thrown, Thor. you are Asgard's king."

"You of all people know I will not break a promise." that made a small smile tug on the lips of the God of Mischief.

"How did I end up here?" Loki asked, changing the subject because it brought out to many painfilled thoughts and feelings.

"The man known as The Master brought you here in that magical blue box." Loki nodded before walking out of the room to only find himself sitting on the bridge, legs dangling over. He thoughts were lost in the dark but colourful swirls of the chaotic, beautiful abyss.

"Loki, the children, Kol and Anna, are asking for there dad. I did not know who they meant so I came to you." a solemn sounding Fandral interrupted his thoughts.

He stood up without saying a word to his friend and made his way to the young ones. Fandral watched the man, a ghost of Loki in a way, walk away. He had never seen someone so broken. Loki had done so many terrible things, killed many people but to see a strong leader, soon-to-be king and even his friend like this made him hate himself for every bad word he has ever said about/to Loki.

Only minutes later, Loki found himself laying on his bed comforting the two children as they cried into his chest. Not long after he realised they had stopped crying so he looked down at them. Both of them red, puffy eyed but looking as peaceful as ever as they slept.


	27. Sequel Notice

Someone recently emailed me and reminded me that I needed to upload a sequel to this story so I did just that. I'm so sorry for the wait. :D I'm a bit iffy on my writing right now. So the update frequency might start out low for a week or two then I'll be uploading every couple of days. Probably everythird day or something. Idon't know.


End file.
